Fall of a Hero
by Kraft58
Summary: Story 4 of the Dark Robe Saga. Blu is forced to face his destiny when Amber makes a prediction which seriously strains his relationship with his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1: The Hardest Words

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Hardest Words:**_

Love seemed to fill the air that unusually cold summer day. Dark storm clouds lurked upon the sky, painting it a leaden grey. The entire whole of the jungle seemed to darken as a cold February rain worked its way across the landscape, but still it didn't stop the harmonious chirping of birds mating amongst the various trees.

Blu flew through the sky as fast as his wings would carry him. He shivered as he felt the breeze sweep across his face and wings. He couldn't believe it had been a full year since he had first come to Rio. Back then everything seemed so pleasant and warm. Now he couldn't seem to keep himself warm and dry.

The rain glistened off his body. The downpour soaked his feathers to the bone. His beak chattered together as he rubbed his wings together for a moment, he peered back for a brief time to see his daughter sweeping up behind him in an elegant flying style. He forced a smile and shook his head.

"Well it certainly took you long enough." He teased, "What kept you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved her father playfully. She noticed her playful attack neither knocked him from his steady hovering nor did it affect his altitude. His big masculine body continued to soar.

"I stopped to look at a flower." She explained, "It was a white rose. I've never seen anything so pale and delicate before."

Blu nodded in understanding. When it came to certain aspects of life, Rose was every bit the same as her mother. In terms of intelligence she was similar to him, but the girl had clearly inherited more from Jewel.

"You're so much like your mother." He sighed, "Did you know it was on this very spot, we named you?"

Rose shook her head and peered downwards at the ground. The entire field was carpeted in flowers of every colour. Red, yellow, blue, white, even the occasional violet, they all blended together like a fabulous tapestry or painting. Rose let her jaw drop at the sight. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Really...?" She found herself asking.

"Yep," Blu admitted. "Your mother wanted to show you the wildflowers she adored as a child. When we brought you hear the first time, you chased after the butterflies and fell into a bunch of roses... not the thorny bushes, but the wild flowers which grow throughout the area. You loved it so much, you didn't cry. We decided to name you Rose to mark that occasion, and ever since then flowers have been your main interest."

Rose forced a smile and lowered herself to the ground. Blu followed suit, and he picked up a flower and placed it in Rose's hair.

"You look so much like your mother. It's almost uncanny."

Rose nodded, not knowing whether to mention Jollo or not, he too had mentioned the uncanny resemblance... but he turned out to be nothing more than a vindictive liar, and straight forward villain. In the end Jollo had met his end thanks to her father, but every word of what he said still stuck in her memory. Blu could see the conflict in the young female's eyes. He held out a wing and smiled.

"Don't worry. I would never lie to you about anything."

"But-"Rose began to protest, but found herself silenced by her father's stern gaze.

Blu noted his daughter's lingering regret. He knew what she was feeling guilty about. He cleared his throat and continued.

"You have got to stop beating yourself up over what happened in the past. That Jollo creature held no morals other than lust and revenge."

Rose nodded her head more confident now that her father had mentioned the evil macaw's name first. She shifted her feet along the ground and began to pick flowers from where they grew.

"Did I ever thank you for saving me that day?" She asked. "In case I didn't thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Blu smiled. "But it's not something you should be thanking me for. I would die for any of you."

Blu bent down and helped to pick some flowers. Before long they both held a tiny damp bouquet in their wings. Blu sniffed the tropical fragrance, and let out a satisfied smile.

"Let's head back to the grotto, and surprise your mother with these. I'm sure she would love them."

# # #

The canopy groaned as it carried the heavy rain within the protective shield of tree tops. Despite the gloomy feel brought on by the day. Jewel let a cheerful smile pass her beak. She sat within the warmth of the hollow, doing very little except watching Kinski and Buster play a little game. In her wings she cradled the newest treasure to bless her life. A young female baby named Jade.

The chick cooed in her mother's wings as she opened her eyes to study her for a brief moment. Her light blue wings reached out for reassurance. Jewel rubbed her beak against the baby, wrapping it softly in her feathers. Jewel's eyes looked so delicate and filled with hope for her new baby. She continued to smile as she whispered in the young macaw's ears.

"You're the best of both of us."

The chick yawned and proceeded to drift off. Jewel continued to rock the baby, letting her grow more comfortable. She sang a very sweet melody for her.

"Mommy loves you

Yes I do.

You bring my world light

Even amongst the gloom.

You're brothers, and sister, even your dad

Love it when you're happy, please never be sad.

Mommy loves you.

Yes I do

You're the best of both of us

We tell you so true

You brought us joy, in times so dark

You're our angel.

Sent from above."

The baby cooed as the last notes of Jewel's lullaby died away upon the breeze. Without another sound the chick fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night, my beautiful little girl." Jewel smiled.

The blue macaw placed Jade within the small nest and issued for silence. The two macaws nodded their heads and seated themselves upon the bark. The falling rain caught their interest.

Not long after, Blu and Rose fluttered into the hollow and seated themselves down upon the wood. Blu worked his way over to his wife, extra Cautious to avoid the slumbering baby in the nest.

"How are you?" Blu asked, kissing Jewel on the side of the beak. Jewel kept her eyes upon the baby.

"I'm fine." Her smile deepened. "The kids were behaved, Jade is sleeping content to be here with me, and now you've returned. How was your time with Rose, Pet?"

"It went well," Blu admitted following Jewel's gaze towards the slumbering baby. He too smiled at the sight. "I took her to see the spot where we named her. You know that place with all the flowers."

Jewel nodded her head. She could never forget that day. It had been one of the most romantic of her life.

"I love that place," Her smile deepened, "I really wish I could have gone with you. Tell me, Blu. How did she enjoy it?"

"She loved it. She definitely shares your love of flowers."

"It's not the flowers that I love," Jewel sighed, "It's the growth, their wild spirit which resembles my own."

Blu nodded knowingly and pulled out a small bouquet.

"That's why we brought some back with us. Rose wanted to surprise you."

Jewel accepted the bouquet and sniffed the fragrance coming from the plant life. She sighed, as she turned her attention to her mate's soulful brown eyes.

"I love them, thank you."

Rose shifted her talon across the floor, her face deepened as she began to blush.

"It was nothing, mom." She admitted sheepishly, "Dad came up with the idea to, he deserves some of the credit."

Jewel nodded her head in agreement, and pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. Rose's smile deepened as she watched the moment. Like a true romantic, she couldn't peel her eyes away. They seemed too involved in each other during moments like this. She couldn't begin to place her talon around it. It all seemed like some wonderful little fairy tale.

"How romantic," She sighed, "Like Romeo and Juliet. You two are just made to be together."

After a couple of moments Jewel released Blu from her wings. She turned to peer out at the pouring rain. It showed no signs of slowing down in the dying day light. She shivered but found herself warmed by Blu who wrapped his wings around her again.

"I know we still have a couple of days but happy Valentine's Day." Blu whispered too her."

Jewel turned to him. The feel of his soak and wet feathers didn't seem to bother her. She eyed him with a stunned expression.

"There's more than just Valentine's Day coming up." She grinned. "We've also got our one year anniversary as well."


	2. Chapter 2: Rose's Quest

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Rose's Quest._**

The rain continued to fall, soaking through the protective canopy which surrounded the grotto like a shield. Creaking under the strain, it would not be long before the rain broke through and proceeded to soak everything that lay below. This sort of mimicked the ominous feeling deep within Blu's heart. He stood confounded by what Jewel whispered in his ear. He couldn't believe what she said.

"A-A-A-Anniversary? A-A-Are you sure?"

Jewel nodded her sweet little head. Her eyes filled with curiosity towards the shakiness in Blu's voice. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she noticed his face go bright red. The male looked like he was passing off some perspiration, impossible for most members of her species, but not uncommon for someone like Blu.

"You didn't forget did you?" She arched an eyebrow, her voice hinting for some renewed hope. "I don't think I could ever forget that day. It was one of the greatest and most romantic moments of my life."

Blu shifted his body a little uneasy. He couldn't believe he had forgotten their one year anniversary... which also happened to fall upon the Eve of Carnival – Valentine's Day.

"No, I didn't." he shook his head. "I am just having trouble finding you the perfect gift that's all."

"Oh yeah?" Jewel tried her best to force a reassured smile. She kissed the side of Blu's beak. "Well don't knock yourself out too hard. I am pretty content with my life, just the way it is."

Blu nodded his head.

"Oh right... um, anything you say dear."

Blu watched jewel lower herself into the nest where she seemed to fall asleep not long after. He turned to Rose, his face filled with fear.

"We need to talk, now!"

Out on the tree branch, Blu beat his beak with a single talon. He would have bashed his head against the tree bark but Jewel would have noticed the impressions left by the gnarled pieces of wood.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..." he moaned, continuing his self abuse.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Rose asked.

"I forgot your mother's and my anniversary. We've been through so many crazy things the past year. The loss of her sister, being kidnapped by Nigel, having to find the Blood Orchid and the whole Jollo incident... I forgot that it only took me two days to win your mother's heart."

"But you said you were-"

"I know what I said." Blu sighed bringing his wings to his face. He couldn't shake off his guilt. "I told a little white lie... to buy me some time. I need to find her a gift... something almost as perfect as she is on the inside."

Rose nodded in understanding. She could feel the panic growing inside of her father. He couldn't stand still longer than a few seconds. His eyes filled with thoughts on what to do in this current situation.

"Maybe I could take her to the samba club." He told himself. "She loves Samba, and that is where we almost shared our first kiss."

He shook his head.

"That still doesn't seem like it would be enough." He moved his talon up to his beak again but was stopped by Rose who held out a wing.

"Take her to the club, Dad." She suggested. "Leave everything else to me, Buster and Kinski. I'll have the boys set up a nice romantic dinner for you, while I work on setting up the atmosphere."

Blu nodded his head.

"That's very good," he chuckled. "How do you learn all of this stuff anyway?"

Rose shrugged her wings.

"I guess I learned from watching you." She admitted, dragging her talon across the bark. "I never really thought about how I learned it, I just know that I know it."

"Either way, you saved my blue feathery butt again. Thank you, Rose." He smiled, "I owe you one."

"No," Rose shook her head. "I owe you plenty more than you owe me. Remember you saved my life from Jollo."

# # #

Rosy pink clouds hovered upon the sky as the sun began to rise upon the horizon. Rose spread her wings and stepped out onto the tree branch. She eyed the damp forest, and the rainbow veil as the light reflected through the water droplets. She breathed inwards letting the fresh fragrance of damp dew drops and tropical mango trees fill her nostrils. She smiled and peered back to her father briefly.

"I will be back. I just need to go and find an old friend of yours to help us prepare your little evening encounter."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Blu asked. "The jungle is a big place and-"

"Dad, I'll be fine." Rose said, "You taught me all the defensive manoeuvres of flying. Also if you come, my surprise will be ruined."

"Wait... surprise?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I thought you were setting up a dinner?"

"Well there's more to it than that." Rose explained, "I can't tell you though, or you wouldn't be surprised."

Blu nodded his head. He didn`t really like to see his daughter fly off through the jungle alone, but he needed to trust her.

"Ok," he sighed, "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Rose formed a sly smile. The exact same smile, Jewel used to give him when they had first met.

Before Blu could answer, Rose fluttered off through the trees as fast as her wings would carry her.

"That is what I'm afraid of." Blu noted, "You're too much like me and your mother, and if history taught us anything its trouble is usually never far behind."

"I'll be fine."

Blu spun around to see Rose pass him. She had circled back around to spy on him before finally disappearing for good amongst the trees.

# # #

A little after mid morning, Rose landed in Rafael's grotto. She eyed her surroundings, taking note of the shifting leaves moving opposite of the breeze. She could tell from experience that something was in there, despite not being able to properly see any form of creature camouflaged amongst the leaves.

"Hello, Rafael?" She called out, "It's me, Rose."

The large toucan poked his head out from his hollow and formed a friendly smile. Without a word he fluttered down to the ground where the young macaw awaited him. He held up his wings in earnest welcome.

"Greetings, Rose. My how you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Rose nodded her head.

"It's been a couple of months, hasn't it? Buster and Kinski are getting big too... they're still troublemakers though."

Rafael nodded his head.

"That's boys for you. What have you been up too? Tell your uncle Rafael all about it."

Rose seated herself upon the dirt ground. She related the story about her dad's injury and how she helped him to find a special flower to help him heal properly. She mentioned Jollo, the albino macaw who attempted to murder him, but he was stopped because of her father's unusually high intelligence. Rafael listened to every word, nodding only when she stopped to catch her breath.

"That certainly sounds like one good adventure. Why does it always happen to you guys? Why do I always miss these sorts of things?"

Rose shrugged her wings.

"Actually that is why I am here." She explained. "I need help to prepare an anniversary dinner for my mom and dad."

"Did he forget?" Rafael queried. "That certainly sounds like Blu. They've been through so much the past year. They certainly deserve some time to relax and just enjoy the time of being a couple."

"So you'll help me?" Rose asked.

"You can always count on your Uncle Rafael," the toucan smiled. "When is this celebration?"

"The Eve of Carnival, otherwise known as Valentine's Day."

The toucan nodded.

"I'll have to bring Eva along, but I'm positive I will be there. You have my word."

Rose held out her wing and shook the toucan's wing. She smiled and thanked him with her most heartfelt of feelings.

"Thank you, I owe you one."

"No," Rafael shook his head, "I do this out of friendship, kindness, and I also do this for samba."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she continued onwards.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the monkey named Jose is, would you?"

Rafael shook his head.

"Yeah," he nodded, "He travelled to Borneo about a month ago. He couldn't stay here any longer and be reminded of his less than tasteful history."

Rose nodded in understanding, though she felt a little disappointed by that fact. She was hoping the monkey would come to her little celebration.

"Oh well, if he isn't here than there's no point in worrying about it. I'll see you the Eve of Carnival, just before sundown."

Rafael nodded a reply.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Good luck till we see each other again... oh and watch out for the children as you leave. They're spying on us through the trees."

# # #

Blu placed around the innards of the hollow. His beak trembled as he peered out at the clear blue sky. Usually the warmth of the summer sun brought him a deep satisfaction, but today he couldn't help but worry about his daughter. He couldn't stop his talons from prodding across the floor in eager anticipation to see her come through the hollow's entrance.

"Will you calm down?" Jewel asked him, "She's fine. I know it in my heart."

"She's out there alone in the jungle." Blu protested, "She might not be fine for long. Trouble seems too follow us wherever we go. Why wouldn't it follow our children too? Can she even handle the danger?"

"She's a decent fighter, Blu." Jewel insisted. "She gives me a run for my money every time we spar. She's also the responsible one, remember?"

Blu nodded his head. Jewel did make a lot of sense, he couldn't deny that. He had even witnessed a couple of Jewel's and Rose's sparring matches. Rose would usually pull of an intelligent trick, and outsmart her opponent... not that Jewel wasn't smart. Rose had inherited his intelligence and her mother's fierce determination and strength.

"I know," he sighed, "It's just that-"

"You're her father and you don't want to see anything happen to her." Jewel finished with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "I wish she would have told me where she was going..."

Jewel nodded her head. Blu had always been the worrier of the family, his concerns usually reflected upon his face. She on the other hand, held as much concern but could hide it amongst her tough personality.

"Just relax," Jewel repeated for the umpteenth time. "She'll be back soon. If there's any trouble, she'd probably try and find one of our friends. Rafael isn't too far away, and Nico, Pedro, and Luiz are in the city."

Blu heard the sound of wings flapping through the breeze. A smile formed upon his face. Without a word he ran to the entrance and collided with Rose who tried to enter. Both macaws fell backwards, the sense knocked from their heads. They rubbed the resulting lump and peered at each other.

"What on Earth was that?" Rose moaned, "My head it hurts..."

"I could say the same thing," Blu winced sourly as pain shot through his head.

Jewel shook her head and studied the sight of both macaws lying on the ground at her feet.

"Well at least she's back." Jewel giggled. "Aren't you feeling better?"

Blu stared at the mirror image of Jewel swaying around him, his vision couldn't focus as he saw double.

"I think I might have a concussion," he groaned, "But at least she's back."


	3. Chapter 3: Jewel's Respect

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Jewel's Respect!**_

Jewel lowered the injured bodies of Blu and Rose down into the thick mesh of twigs and mud which formed a carefully designed nest. She rubbed a wing across the large goose eggs which pulsated upon their heads. Though the swelling did die down over the previous hour, the two birds still looked to be in some major pain. Blu groaned as her wing came into contact with the large lump. His face turned green almost as if he could vomit at any moment.

"You don't look so good, Blu." Jewel admitted, removing her wing. She looked at the swelling with a worried expression and noted the blackish mark under his eye. She shuddered and studied her wing, noticing the differences between the two. Not the light complexion of colour, but the smoothness, and what she could only describe as blood stains. Even the lump on his forehead seemed to draw her attention.

"I have a concussion," Blu explained, "I just need to rest tonight. I should be back to my old self in a couple of days."

Jewel nodded her head and rubbed her beak against Blu's, careful to avoid any of the bruising, or other injuries the bird's face seemed to sustain. The female became lost in the moment. It wasn't often that they got to share a moment like this, especially now that they had four chicks to take care of.

"I love you, Blu." She cooed.

"I love you too, Jewel." He smiled, grimacing as the lump on his head swelled. "I also love painkillers right about now."

Jewel's eyes widened at the bird's confession. She thought back to the sharp pin prick of the syringe sinking into the side of her wing. She could remember being groggy and dizzy as the medicine took effect, and Blu told her stories of how weird she had acted during the brief period of being drugged up. She didn't wish to see Blu in that state nor could she handle seeing him in that sort of condition.

"Just try your best to rest," Jewel soothed him. "Like you said, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Blu let himself grow more relaxed. He folded his wings against his body and closed his eyes. With a single yawn and twitch of his body, he began to snore. Jewel studied her sleeping mate for quite some time. Her eyes reflected little emotion. Her bright cerulean wings brushed along his beak.

"I can't wait until you're feeling better..." She sighed, turning to eye her daughter who also seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "And that goes for both of you."

Buster and Kinski fluttered through the air, moving at full speed as they circled the trio of birds below them. Jewel's eyes hardened as she held up a wing. Her voice turned harsh as she spoke to them.

"Buster, Kinski get down here right now! I will not have you waking up your father or sisters! Is that understood?"

Both boys did as they were told. They swayed their talons across the ground. Their eyes filled with innocence, their smiles faded.

"I said is that understood?" Jewel repeated, her eyes continuing to glare out at them. "Well... answer me."

"Yes mom." Buster sighed. "We're sorry."

"Very sorry mommy," Kinski piped in, sheepishly.

Jewel's eyes softened as she shook her head. Her boys proved to be master manipulators, and could act truly sorry, even if they didn't mean it. Their big round eyes painted the portrait of innocence.

"I should hope you're sorry. I'd kick your tails if you woke them. Come on," Jewel waved her wing, "I know someone we should pay a visit too."

# # #

The sun held high in the sky, bringing a pleasant summer's warmth to the jungle. Jewel landed upon her talons and folded her wings against her body. Despite the sun glistening off her cerulean feathers, she couldn't help but cut the portrait of a tragic figure. Her beak formed a frown as she eyed her kids who followed her example and landed right behind her. Their cheerful chirps filled the air. Her eyes filled with painful tears. She didn't like coming to this place, despite the surrounding scenery of the jungle. This place held a tragic reminder of a lost loved one. This was her sister's burial site.

Stepping towards the decorative stone, she dusted the flat surface of the quartz and studied the small engraving Blu had etched into it with his beak. The grave marker shifted under her weight almost sweeping Jewel off of her feet.

"Whoa!" She moaned, struggling to keep herself upright. "That wasn't good."

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Kinski asked.

"I'm fine." Jewel sighed, "I just got a little careless that's all."

She eyed the worried expressions on the children's faces. They didn't like to see her in this state. They knew her as a strong, fierce, loyal, and cautious individual. Jewel knew this deep down, and she respected them for it. She shook her head and turned her attention back towards the grave marker she held up her wings and beckoned the children closer.

"Come here you two." She said, "There is someone here I want you to meet."

Buster and Kinski did not argue with their mother. The proceeded to follow her advice and peered down at the rock.

"There's no one there." Kinski pouted.

"Yeah mom, why are you trying to trick us?"

Jewel shook her head and explained herself further. The two young boys listened without any interruption.

"There's no one above the ground, but there is someone below it. You see this rock is a grave marker."

"A grave marker?" Buster arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yes," Jewel nodded, "It belongs to my sister, Amber. While you were still eggs, you're Aunt sacrificed herself to stop a great evil. She gave her life so you may live without any fear of this horrible figure."

"She stopped a great evil?" Kinski shuddered, fear reflected in his eyes. "What was this creature's name?"

"His name was Roger. He was a very evil and very sadistic scarlet macaw."

The kids looked on in amazement. They didn't say a word as they peered at the quartz rock. They couldn't believe someone in their family could stand up to such an intimidating creature. They forced smiles and placed their wings upon the rock.

"Thank you, Auntie..." Both kids stopped and turned to their mother. "What's her name, mommy?"

Jewel shook her head.

"Her name was Amber."

"Thank you, Auntie Amber." The kids cooed in unison.

"We wish we could have seen you in your fight." Buster admitted, "You must have been strong to face off against a scarlet macaw."

"Yeah, mommy says we can now play in peace." Kinski smiled. "Thank you so much, Auntie Amber."

There was no response from the quartz. But all three birds kind of expected that. Rocks couldn't communicate with living creatures. Jewel admired the kid's respectful nature towards her deceased sister. She issued for their attention.

"I need to speak to my sister for a couple of moments. Can you go play while I pay my respects?"

Both boys nodded their heads and began to run through the clearing.

"Remember to stay where I can see you!" Jewel called out after them. She sighed and lowered her head. "Thos boys are going to give me grey feathers."

Jewel sighed and placed her wing upon the quartz. She eyed her surroundings and began to speak.

"Hello, Amber. I miss you. There isn't a single day that I wish you would have survived your encounter with Roger. Since then we've faced more than our fair share of danger. We faced off against a crazy cockatoo named Nigel, and an egotistical and scheming albino macaw named Jollo. Blu has almost been hurt in both encounters. Please lend me your guidance... please let me know whether we're finally safe or not."

The wind picked up sweeping through her feathers. She shivered as an extreme chill crept through her spirit.

"You're here aren't you?" Jewel found herself asking. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The chill worked its way in deeper through Jewel's interior. She found herself trembling. Her beak clattered as she fought for warmth.

"Jewel..."

The blue macaw spun around to see the ghostly apparition of her sister. Jewel forced a smile as she addressed the spirit.

"Amber? It can't be, you're dead."

"Yes," The apparition nodded. "You asked for some guidance and I am here to deliver upon your request."

"Are we out of danger?" Jewel asked. "Please tell me? I can't stand the thought of Blu being injured again."

The spirit shook her head.

"You're not out of danger... not even close. You still have several different battles to face ahead. But you can win."

"But what about Blu?" Jewel protested. "He's been hurt in the past two fights. Tell me he'll be okay."

"A dark path awaits him." Amber admitted. "That is all I can see. Whether he'll be tempted by darkness, or whether he'll pass over. That cannot be determined. Please know that you still have one full year of peace left until the next evil creature descends upon the world. Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can."

Jewel was going to speak again but found herself standing alone. The cold chill disappeared into comfortable warmth.

"Thank you for telling me, Amber." Jewel sighed. "I'll protect Blu with every last breath in my


	4. Chapter 4: Dance to the Music

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Dance To The Music**_

A few days passed in the blink of an eye. Jewel remained seated in the hollow taking care of the two wounded birds and the three rambunctious young children who didn't attempt to cause any trouble. Jewel smiled to herself and thought private thoughts. Buster and Kinski certainly had taken their visit to Amber's grave site seriously, and they took her lesson to heart. Nothing could come from misbehaving, except for a life time of pain and misery. Amber of course had found that out the hard way, and it eventually led to her brave self-sacrifice to make amends.

Before long however, Blu and Rose returned to their normal daily routines. Though their heads continued to hurt and they moved much slower than usual, the swelling and bruises were barely noticeable upon their faces. Jewel let out an exasperated sigh of relief. The lumps on their heads were gone and they seemed fine, though they both became exhausted easier from the sheer effort of moving their bodies again. Other than that, they were back to their normal selves.

Jewel's smile deepened as she thought about their up and coming anniversary. After a week of worrying about missing the occasion, she could finally let her worries die off. Though Blu seemed weaker due to his recovery, she knew that she could now spend that day with the love of her life. She wrapped her wings around him and cuddled against his back. She watched his face go bright red. His breathing quickened as his body temperature began to rise. Still she wrapped him tighter, and let herself move in rhythm to his breathing.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. His beak trembled nervously, knowing the answer would be seductive. It seemed to fit the female's personality.

"Nothing," Jewel cooed, moving her wings across his feathery chest. "I'm just enjoying your company. I am just happy you're feeling better."

"Oh?" Blu's expression became more curious. Jewel had never been a creature to openly share her emotions. He knew this as a guaranteed fact. Yet here she was, admitting to her happiness to be around him.

"Yep, I love being close to you." Jewel smiled. "I never want anything to change that."

Jewel's eyes widened as she shut her beak. Her fear showed upon her face. She knew she had said too much. Amber's warning came into her mind. One day soon Blu's path would be blanketed by darkness. She couldn't bring herself to let Blu know that. He would only panic and start coming up with ideas on how to cheat destiny. That was something she couldn't put him through. Not with a clear conscience anyways. She wanted to enjoy what little time remained with him. Blu however continued to peer at her through the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Are you worried about something, Jewel?"

"No, Pet." Jewel grinned. "Right now, everything is perfect."

# # #

The sun shined bright through cloudy intervals which cast a wide section of shade across the jungle landscape. The large male macaw focused a smile as he stepped out onto a tree branch and felt the breeze rustle against his feathers for the first time. He held up his wings, shielding his eyes from the blinding glare. After a week bed (or nest) ridden within the dark gloomy hollow, he had forgotten how bright the sun could be.

He moaned as his head began to ache. He fought to keep himself standing upright. He dug his talons deeper into the wood, should the worst happen, he could at least prevent himself from falling to the ground below. He shook his head and began to tell himself off in a harsh tone.

"Blu, you're an idiot. You need to take it easy or you could fall off the branch." He shuddered at the thought and swallowed a large lump in his throat. His tail feathers shifted as he peered down at the drop several feet below. Once again he began to shake his head and continued his personal attack.

"Yep, falling definitely is not the smartest move... besides Jewel would never forgive you if you fell. She would probably think you did it on purpose to get out of the anniversary she's been looking forward too. Do NOT disappoint her."

"Hiya Blu!"

Blu turned his attention to the sky as Rafael came in for a landing. He folded his wings and straightened out his short tail feathers. With a friendly smile, Rafael raised his big curved beak into the air. The toco toucan eyed him in admiration.

"How have you been, amigo?" he asked with a cheerful smile. "Haven't ran into any more trouble have you?"

Blu shook his head in reply. He couldn't think of any trouble which had revealed itself lately. Everything in the jungle seemed to be at peace. Even the singing of the birds rang out harmoniously.

"I am good, can't really complain, except that my head hurts. I had a little run in with my daughter and that led to a concussion."

"You had a concussion?" Rafael repeated the strange sounding word. "See this is why you and I are amigos, nothing you say makes any sense."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow and shook his head. The toucan really seemed to be a simplistic creature.

"A concussion is a head injury."

"Oh," Rafael nodded still not quite understanding Blu's explanation. "Well are you okay now?"

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I get the occasional flash of being light headed, but it usually passes really quickly."

"That's okay, amigo." Rafael admitted. "If it's any coincidence, I ran into your daughter the other day as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rafael nodded. "She said you had your one year anniversary coming up. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it, though I do remember that day very well. It's like a good samba. Very romantic, very heartfelt, and something you would never forget."

"So is that why you're here?" Blu queried. "Is that why you came all the way here to see me and Jewel?"

"Well no," Rafael shifted his wings together a little sheepishly. "I'm here to actually watch your kids while the two of you have a night to yourselves having fun at Rio's samba club and then having a romantic night meant strictly for love birds... if you get my meaning."

Blu went bright red in the face. He lowered his head as he became embarrassed. He didn't really like talking openly about such things. Especially to Rafael who was the only thing close to a father in his life.

"Relax, my boy." Rafael nudged him. "You have already got a family, so you've already done it. You're just going in for a repeat performance. Nothing is more romantic than a night of passion..."

Rafael stopped in mid sentence as he spotted Jewel slip out from the hollow. He formed a nervous smile and fluttered over to the female.

"Ola, Jewel." He murmured. "How are you this evening?"

Jewel eyed the toucan with a sly expression. Her tough girl nature took over. She formed a smile and began to reply.

"I'm good, what are you two doing out here?"

"Don't ask," Blu sighed, going a deeper red in the face. "He's here to watch the kids."

"He is?" Jewel cocked her head to one side. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"He didn't know," Rafael admitted. "It was your daughter's idea. She asked me to come so you two could go spend some quality time at the samba club, and then have a nice romantic night together. She's a true soldier of romance. She must take after her Uncle Rafael."

Jewel nodded her head and grabbed Blu's wing. She pulled him close to her and grinned seductively.

"Come on, Pet. Let's go dancing."

# # #

Jewel let out a sigh as she let herself become lost in the magic. Dance music erupted throughout the dimly lit room. Birds laughed as the danced and swayed through the air, on the ground, upon boxes, and where ever else they could get a firm grip with their talons. Soft waves of pink, red, greens, blues, and the occasional purple and violet swayed across the room. She could remember the previous two times she had been here in what Nico politely called _Paradise_. The first time was when she and Blu had been chained together by the Smugglers, back when she and Blu almost shared their first romantic kiss during their first adventure together. The second time was with the monkey named Jose, who sought to bring an army of birds against Nigel and his gathered forces. She formed a cheerful smile and eyed Blu out of the corner of her eyes.

"Wow," She sighed. "Some things don't change do they?"

"No," Blu nodded in agreement. "I can't believe this place hasn't changed a bit. I always wondered how they managed to get those electric lights set up. Shouldn't they need a power conduit or something?"

Jewel shook her head. She loved when Blu pointed out the technicalities. She loved him even more when he proved his intelligence and went into what she referred to as the geek mode. She admired his level of complexity. Even today, a full year after they had met, she still found new things to admire about the macaw - things that he kept carefully hidden deep inside of his subconscious.

"You're really smart, Blu." She smiled. "No other bird would question these sorts of things. You are definitely no idiot."

Blu shifted his wings together nervously. Had she heard him during the time he stood alone on the tree branch? He swallowed a large lump in his throat, and forced a confident smile.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Blu." She cooed, pulling him into her embrace. She held onto his wings with her own. "Let's dance."

Blu nodded his head in complete agreement. His tail feathers shifted across the floor as he became lost in the beat. He tightened his grip around Jewel's mid-section and led her into a gentle but passionate dance.

He twirled her around, watching her as she spun across the dance floor. He held out his wings, catching her.

Jewel could barely hold in her excitement. She giggled as Blu dipped her. His warm smile widened as he peered into her eyes.

"Wow where did that come from? I've never seen you so commanding, and forceful."

Before Blu could respond, a spot light shined upon the duo. They eyed the crowd who stared at them in awe. Nico's voice rang out from the crowd.

"Cali calara! I have an announcement to make. I would like to welcome two of the kindest creatures and truest friends me and Pedro have ever had. It's their anniversary so let's do something extra special. Let's have Jewel come up and sing us a song."

Jewel's eyes widened in She let out a sigh of relief thankful for that small detail. She peered down at Blu and smiled.

"This is a song I would like to dedicate to my husband. He's been there for me for the past year, and even though we've faced our share of troubles, we've always found our way to make it through and become stronger as a couple. I'd like to call this song... Follow me."

The band began an instrumental beat, and Jewel slowly began to sing her song.

"Anywhere you want to go

Anything you need to know.

All the best in life

I want to get it for you.

Lately I just feel so fine.

I imagine that you're mine

In my world you're gold.

I only want to protect you.

Any thing I want, I get

I want a shooting star

Anything I need, I have

When I'm with you!

Follow me inside

Outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you.

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just drift away

And you will see what I mean

When you, Follow me in my dreams!

I was searching everywhere

Suddenly I saw you there

And my love arrived

Just in the nick of time

Like stars on a movie screen

You're the star of my scene

You live on the edge of a knife

You're larger than life

Whatever I need, I have

No one could take your place

Whatever I need, I have

When I see your face

Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just drift away

You will see what I mean

When you follow me in my dreams!"

Jewel let the band play their musical break. She winked solemnly at Blu who stood hanging on to every word of her love song. Jewel let her eyes close as she continued onwards. She forced a confident smile and finished the final verse of the song.

"Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness,

Will just drift away

And you will see what I mean

When you follow me in my dreams..."

The crowd cheered and erupted in thunderous applause. She fluttered from the stage into Blu's wings. Her song awakened the passion within her heart. She pulled him inwards into a passionate kiss. She didn't care who was watching them. She only cared about one thing, being in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5: Blu's Surprise Engagement

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Blu's Surprise Engagement**_

The crowd still roared in thunderous applause. Their cheers filled the air, allowing Jewel to fill with the utmost of pride. She had never really thought of herself as a talented singer before. In fact singing was something she only did in her spare time and only in private. But for some reason their cheers seemed so familiar to her. She stood wrapped in Blu's wings. He trembled obviously thinking about the lyrics of her song – the deep feeling of love which rang out through her sweet voice. She studied his beak before he tucked into the crevices of her neck.

"I love you, Blu." She cooed, "I love you so much."

"I know" Blu nodded his head. "I never doubted that for even a second. Well not since I learned that you love me, I mean..."

Jewel formed a cheerful smile and held up a wing to his beak to silence him. She knew he couldn't really express himself the way she would like him too. He was too socially awkward, too shy, and far too fragile. Throughout the time of their entire relationship, Blu had maybe voiced his love for her only once, though his body actions spoke greater volumes than his words ever possibly could. She shook her head and continued to put her voice to her long line of thoughts.

"You make me so happy."

Blu went bright red in the face. He shifted his wings nervously and tried his best to gather what little courage he had at his disposal.

"Jewel," he began. "We've been through a lot of crazy things through the previous year. Some things seemed like they were nightmares. You even thought I was dead, and you even held a funeral to honour my memory..."

Blu peered into her sapphire eyes. He let out a painful sigh. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to continue onwards.

"That is not the way the first year of a marriage is supposed to go... at least... none of the other fairy tales or books that I have read have things work out that way... um... will you allow me the chance to start over and do things the right way? Will you do me the honour of allowing me the opportunity to renew my vows?"

Jewel's eyes widened as her smile deepened. She couldn't begin to voice her thoughts on the subject. Her beak trembled uncontrollably as her mind raced with several different thoughts. But most importantly her thoughts focused upon Amber's premonition about Blu's destiny being tainted by darkness.

"You want to renew your vows?" She asked. "I-I-I would-"

Blu lowered his head and went bright red in the face. He shook his body, puffing out his feathers.

"You don't have too." Blu interrupted. "I don't know why I would suggest such a silly thing. I mean..."

Jewel once again held a wing up to his beak to silence him. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I would be delighted."

Jewel pulled him into a passionate kiss, slipping him her tongue. Her wings tightened around his back. She swayed them across his spine, tickling him playfully. She became lost in the moment, letting him giggle as he tried to break away only to have her respond by pulling him back into her embrace.

The crowd who still continued to watch the female macaw applauded louder as the vibe from the story book romance began to seep off the two macaws and filled the air with a pleasant aura. Any who witnessed the moment could not deny the power of the blossoming relationship. They could not deny that these two creatures were made specifically for each other, and nothing on Earth could tear them apart.

Nico rubbed his eyes, hiding his tears from sight. His heart melted. He hovered in the sky, his jaw dropped as he couldn't peel his eyes away from his two friends. His heart skipped a beat.

"Way to go, Blu." He cheered, "Way to go!"

Blu turned his attention towards the canary. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Uh, thanks." He blushed.

Jewel pulled his head back towards her direction. Her sapphire eyes peered into his.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Pet." She cooed. "Just look at me, I won't bite... yet." She smiled and pulled him back into her embrace.

# # #

Far across the room however, a sinister shadow lurked unseen amongst the dim light. Sitting with his back stretched out upon a small crate, he drank from a container of carefully stored water. His beak cringed as he tasted the clear liquid. To the untrained eye, he appeared to be invisible... nothing more than an apparition created from the lights.

He pulled his dark blue robes further down his face, though secretly he watched everything. His mark burned into his wing as he cringed. Like everyone else in the room, he could not take his eyes off of the two macaws. He cackled to himself, allowing himself another swig of water. His mind raced with dark thoughts. If anyone could have seen him, his sinister intentions would have been made quite clear. These were the same two macaws that had ultimately defeated his band of brothers. Each one of them met their end because of the love these two shared. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts focus upon the future. He continued to chuckle insanely.

"Everything is going exactly as I have foreseen." He began. "Roger, Jose, Nigel, Jollo, and Amber... their lives mean nothing when matched up to one like Blu. Their failure only serves to show how weak they were. Not one of them should have been a member of my band of mercenaries."

He nodded his head and rose up onto his talons.

"With their little renewal ceremony, the first piece of the puzzle shall fall into place. Soon a new dawn will arrive upon the jungle, and with that the final battle of good versus evil shall begin."

He swatted his wing and crushed a small fly crawling along the wood. He admired the greenish blood which splattered along the side of the crate, some of it oozed along his feathers. He eyed Jewel menacingly as he put the small remains of the insect in his mouth. As a mercenary, he had grown quite used to death, and murder. His smile deepened as he continued to speak.

"One day soon, I will have a new brother. One far younger and far more powerful than anyone you've ever faced off with. When that day comes, Blu will no longer be yours. He will be my obedient little puppet, and quite unstoppable. Destiny has already seen too making that a reality."

The bird cackled and slipped out of sight. Giving off no indication that he had ever even been there moments before.

# # #

Nico fluttered down and hovered beside Jewel. He placed a wing on the female's shoulder. He formed a friendly little smile and shifted his free wing to reposition his bottle cap hat.

"Jewel, do you think maybe, just maybe, you could give our friends a little encore? You're voice, it's a huge hit!"

Jewel pulled her beak away from Blu's and turned her attention towards Nico. She smiled and nodded.

"I suppose. But this shall be the last song."

Nico nodded.

"That's understandable, you two probably want some alone time."

Jewel nodded and formed a sly smile. His eyes slit as she peered out sarcastically at the canary.

"Watch it," She teased. "It isn't wise to tease a hunter."

Nico formed a rather nervous expression. He turned to fly towards the stage. He spread his wings and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Jewel has agreed to give us an encore. Let's give her a round of applause!"

The crowd of creatures let out a roar of applause. Jewel spread her wings and fluttered onto the stage and lost view of the audience, a useful side effect given off by the stage lights. She could see the outline of Blu who watched her. She knew in her heart that he had that sheepish smile that she adored.

The band played a harmonious melody. Jewel let her eyes close and introduced her song to the group of creatures.

"While in the aviary, Blu played some music from a talented band called Mr. Mister. It sort of became our song, and I would like to share it with you. It is called Broken Wings, and it was written during the 1980's"

Jewel waited for the musical introduction to come to a close before she led herself into the sweet love song.

"Baby! Don't understand

Why we can't just hold on

To each other's hands

This time

Might be the last, that we'll fear

Unless I make it all too clear

I need you so.

Ooh!

Take!

These broken wings

And learn to fly again

Learn to live so free

And when we hear

The voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in.

Take these broken wings!

Baby!

I think tonight

We can take what was wrong

And make it right

Baby!

It's all I know

That you're half of the flesh

And blood that makes me whole

Need you so."

Jewel stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. She could remember why this song had become her song. Her wing of course had been broken at the time Blu introduced this song to her. He hoped it would help her during the recovery process, and help share his feelings with her. Jewel respected his kindness. She could feel her heart take flight as she sang out the next verse of the wonderful little song.

"So take, these broken wings!

And learn to fly again

Learn to live so free

When you hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up and let us in.

So take these broken wings!

Let us in!

Let us in!

Baby!

It's all I know

That you're half of the flesh,

And blood that makes me whole

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.

So take these broken wings

And learn to fly again, learn to live so free

When we hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up and let us in

So take these broken wings!

You got to learn to fly,

Learn to live and love so free

When we hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in

Yeah, Yeah.

Yeah, Yeah

Ooh"

The band played the closing bit of music. Jewel held up her wings as the crowd roared in thunderous applause.

"Don't thank me," She smiled. "Thank Mr. Mister. He's the genius that came up with this song. It's an inspiration to lovers, and birds who can't fly. It touches every living person who is willing to listen to the song with their heart."

Her smile deepened as she turned to eye the outline of Blu. She could hear the beating of his heart over the roar of the crowd. She became focused solely upon him. She forgot the world around her. With the miniature microphone in her wings, she spoke into it.

"I love you, Blu." She smiled. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6: Blu Learns the Truth

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Blu Learns The Truth**_

Rafael jumped with fright as he heard the sound of two heavy creatures landing just outside the hollow. With all that had happened through out the past year, and with a first hand experience of the trouble which constantly hounded Blu and Jewel, he couldn't help but swallow a large lump in his throat. He came alert and raised his wings ready to fend off the intruders who dared to try and take over his friend's home. After all this was a jungle, and only the strong could hold a territory by the right of conquest. Hiding the shakiness of his voice, he called out in a rather intimidating voice. The most fierce and determined one he could muster on such short notice.

"If you've come here to cause trouble, you're not welcome here." He growled. "My name is Rafael, and I helped take down a group of vicious smugglers. They were the biggest and ugliest bandits in all of Rio."

There was no response from the outside of the hollow. The toucan raised a curious eyebrow and proceeded to step out onto a small tree branch. The full moon cast its pale light down upon him, creating a soft blue veil across the landscape. Fireflies fluttered through the air, their lights flickered in the attempts to attract a mate. He knew from experience which ones were male, and used the faint light to see his way along his surroundings. He was a master of stealth, and could even sneak up on Eva if the occasion called for it.

The chirping of crickets filled the grotto, which seemed to draw the toucan's attention. He continued to walk forward occasionally peering back to make sure the opening in the tree remained secured. He could see the children sleeping peacefully. He scratched his head in confusion. Despite having heard the distinct sound of two heavy thuds upon the branch, there were no creatures to be seen.

"Hello?" He found himself calling out. "Is there somebody there? I demand you show yourself."

"!"

Rafael jumped at the sound of a thunderous screech in his ear. He spun around, flailing his wings in a futile attempt to beat his opponent into unconsciousness. His eyes widened to find Blu standing beside him with a mischievous smile.

"Blu!" Rafael gasped, "That was not funny, amigo."

"Sorry," Blu grinned, now feeling a little guilty by the cruel trick. "I just couldn't resist. Besides I still owed you one from way back in Luiz's garage."

"Yeah," Rafael nodded, "Well now we're even. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Jewel fluttered down from her hiding space. She couldn't help but giggle at the toucan's shocked expression.

"Yeah, well we couldn't really get interested in the music. I even had to sing a couple of songs. It really wasn't my cup of tea. I'd much rather spend some quality time with Blu."

"Oh, so the Romeo won you over did he?" Rafael grinned. He wrapped a wing around Blu and slipped to the opposite side of the bird. "That's my boy, what a gentleman. Good old Rafael taught you well."

Blu went bright red in the face. He toyed with his wings in an awkward manner. His voice trembled as he tried to form a complete sentence but found himself unable to do so. Both Rafael and Jewel laughed amongst themselves at the very sight of the socially awkward bird.

"Relax amigo. We're only having a bit of fun." Rafael grinned. "Like I said earlier, you already have a family so the deed is done. You're simply going in for a repeat performance."

"Really you said that?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. She fluttered her eye lashes trying hard not to act too surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Blu blushed. "He said that earlier today right before you stepped out onto the branch and we left for the club."

Jewel peered at Blu a little shocked. Her jaw hung low as she tried to make sense of this situation.

"You knew about this?" She asked.

Blu nodded a little sheepishly, "Yeah, somewhat. I was too ashamed to admit it. Rafael is like my father. It's really embarrassing to hear from him."

Jewel formed a rather sly smile. She grabbed Blu's wing and peered into his brown eyes. Her sapphire eyes filled with delight at his honesty.

"Well then, Pet." She cooed, "We really don't want to disappoint him do we? Let's go up to the private hollow and we can discuss this further."

# # #

Midnight stretched around. After a long drawn out and rather passionate night, both macaws laid sleeping in the private chamber. With Rafael babysitting the children, there seemed to be very little reason not to rest comfortably wrapped in each other's wings. Jewel however wasn't having peaceful dreams.

In her vision, she could not see Blu anywhere. She held up her wings to her beak and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Blu, where are you!"

The world around her seemed to shift into a deep black empty void. A cold chill crept up her spine. She continued to call out for the blue macaw, but found that he was no where to be seen. Her talons trembled, the cold arctic rush continued to sweep down her spine, growing worse with every time she called out for her husband. The blackness seemed to engulf her. The thick black fog seemed like rock. It bulged, and formed outcrops, giving off a translucent glow which offered very little in terms of comfort.

"Where am I?" She found herself asking, "I don't recognise this place."

Without warning a blue macaw dropped to the ground at her feet. He looked surprisingly similar to Blu, though his eyes held very little in terms of the sensitivity of the bird she knew. This creature looked cruel, demented, and full of hatred towards every living thing. His beak curled into a savage snarl. His chest bobbed in and out as he panted heavily. He didn't move his eyes off of her. He spread his wings ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Blu?" She asked a little uncertain on what she was seeing. "Is that you? Come on quite acting tough, let's go home."

The bird gave off no indication that he even heard her. He continued to glare, standing like a motionless statue, waiting for her to move a step closer or retreat away from him. His eyes grew bloodshot from the strain of not blinking. His beak trembled as he waited for her to draw closer. Something told Jewel that that would not be the wisest idea. He would attack her if provoked.

"Who are you?" She asked, a little more fearful of this creature. "You aren't my Blu."

The creature again did not acknowledge her. He cocked his head to one side. He spoke in a harsh tone.

"Blu?" he cackled for a couple moments as if contemplating the name in his mind. "I'm Blu?"

As the strange bird repeated the name, the image of him shattered into little tiny shards. Her sister emerged from the darkness. Her eyes burned into Jewel's passionately. Like an apparition she hovered off the ground. Her beak formed a peaceful smile.

"You're worried about Blu, aren't you?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Please tell me what I can do to save him. I must do something."

Amber shook her head and held up a wing. Her smile vanished as she began to speak.

"There is nothing you can do. His path is already marked by darkness. There is no way to be certain what that means… you simply must enjoy the time you have left with him. Do not fear the future, learn to accept it. In time I am sure you will receive an answer to the questions you have."

Jewel came awake with such a start that she knocked Blu in the back of the spine. He moaned awakening. He turned to her a little more than confused by her sudden attack.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Was it a bad one?" He arched a curious eyebrow. His tail feathers shifted along the ground as he attempted to raise himself up onto his talons. "You can tell me anything, Jewel. Please I only want you to be completely honest with me."

Jewel let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wanted to keep the truth from you, Pet." She admitted. "Amber appeared the other day when I took the kids to her grave. She warned me that your path is darkened and tainted. She wouldn't tell me what that means, but I fear that something bad is going to happen to you."

Blu nodded his head.

"I see. There's no need to worry about it. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. And whatever happens, we'll face it together. We work best as a team. That's the way it's always been. Inside leg, outside leg, remember?"

Jewel nodded her head. She knew Blu was right. They did work best together. She sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Blu. I was afraid that you'd be scared and start trying to come up with ways to cheat destiny."

Blu shook his head.

"If you're really worried about it, we'll move the renewal ceremony up a bit, so we can spend more time together as a proper couple."

Jewel nodded. She liked the sound of that idea. Even though it kind of defeated the purpose of what the renewal ceremony was about. She was just happy that she could re-live the happiness of that occasion with him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Happiest Day

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**The Happiest Day**_

It was the hour just before dawn. The first few rays of the morning sun began to show upon the horizon spreading the usual greyish tinge which accompanied the typical summer morning. The air filled with the harmonious rhythm of birds singing their classical choir numbers. The pinkish sky promised the outcome of a harsh tropical temperature with an increased humidity factor. Those were the first few things Blu noticed as he opened his eyes and awakened. The second was Jewel still sleeping on his chest, her wings folded around him which came to a rest in the fold of his back. The final thing he noticed was the toucan standing over him.

"Good morning, Blu." Rafael smiled cheerfully. "How did everything go last night? I can't wait to hear all about it."

Blu shifted his tail feathers and allowed himself to get up onto his talons. He let his body grow used to the sudden release of Jewel's weight, and wobbled unsteadily around the room to stretch his muscles. He toyed with his wings a little, and eyed the toucan.

"Um actually things didn't go that bad." He admitted. "Things actually went smooth for a change. I asked Jewel to re-new our wedding vows, and she agreed. We want to set it up as soon as possible."

The toucan's jaw dropped in shock. He held a wing to his forehead. He stumbled forward and found himself caught in midair by Blu. His beak trembled leaving Blu uncertain on whether Rafael or not Rafael seemed excited or if he seemed nervous about something.

"Is something wrong, Rafael?" Blu asked.

"Oh no Blu," Rafael shook his head, "I was lost in the moment. I think that's a splendid idea. You two got married so fast, you never really had a proper chance to experience the thrill of the ceremony."

Blu nodded.

"That's what I thought. Can you help us with the ceremony?"

"Of course, I can amigo." Rafael smiled. "I can have everything set up for tomorrow afternoon. That is if you want me to have everything ready by then."

"Sure, tomorrow sounds perfect to me."

Jewel moaned and came alert. She eyed the two creatures with a curious stare. "What's going on?"

Blu turned his attention to Jewel and helped her up onto her talons. With a cheerful smile he responded to her question.

"We were talking about setting up the renewal ceremony." He explained. "He can have everything ready by tomorrow."

"He can?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. "But how?"

Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"I got most of the stuff left over from my renewal ceremony. It's still full of good karma and is in pretty decent shape."

"Oh…" Jewel frowned. "Well I guess that could work. What can I do to help?"

"Come to my hollow tomorrow morning. I'll inform Eva to get you ready. There is no point in a bride looking less than her best."

Jewel held up her wings in open defiance. Her beak held open not bothering to hide her sour expression.

"Wait, what do you mean looking less than her best?"

Rafael formed a sheepish smile and explained himself a little bit clearer.

"Ah, nothing… I just figured you would want to get all dressed up. You know the make up, the accessories, everything a girl dreams of when they picture their wedding day."

Jewel let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Her harsh attitude and hard life made her never dream of her wedding, but she knew that the toucan did hold a valid argument.

"Fine, I guess I can live with it." She smirked. "But it's only for Blu. It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

# # #

Jewel had remained quiet for the remainder of the day. Deep in thought about the future, she peered out at the sun soaked jungle which stretched off as far as the eye could see until it blended in with the sky. The summer heat toasted her cerulean feathers, not predicting the growing feeling of dread within her very soul. She could hear Blu playing with the children. He flew through the sky, in a high speed game of tag. His laughter filled her ears.

"I wish our lives could have remained this way." She pouted, "Why can't we live a peaceful life? Why have we experienced so much trouble? First there was Nigel, than Amber coming back from the dead, with each passing threat. It gets more and more intense. But my feelings for Blu grow stronger every time. It's like he can bring light to the darkest of situations."

She forced a smile as Blu swept past her at full speed. The wind swept through her feathery crest.

"Hey, watch it, Pet!" she teased.

Blu stopped and hovered in place for a second. He noted the sly smile on her face.

"Oops sorry," he grinned. "I didn't see you there."

Jewel shook her head and rolled her eyes. That seemed to be the mood she was in today. Her sly smile deepened.

"That's it, Blu. You've asked for it now. Prepare to run, because I'm going to chase you."

Blu's eyes widened and flew off as fast as his body could muster. Jewel followed in hot pursuit. Her screech filled the evening air.

# # #

The next morning, Jewel awoke bright and early. Without a word she flew from the hollow and hurried to Rafael's grotto. She knew about superstition, and believed in the curse of seeing each other right before the ceremony. She couldn't afford to take that chance. Not with Amber's premonition of an impending darkness clouding Blu's future. Was his destiny really going to separate him from her? Could she change it? Or was it written in stone?

"I wish I knew what the future held." Jewel sighed. "I will protect him as long as I possibly can. I promise not only him, but I promise myself too. That is what being a hunter is all about."

Jewel shifted her tail feathers one final time and lowered herself gently to the ground. Her talons shook under the impact of the landing. She folded her wings and walked into the grotto where her two friends awaited her arrival. Both toucans formed friendly smiles and held out their wings in earnest welcome.

"Ola, bon dia, Jewel" Eva smiled.

Jewel nodded her head. "Bon dia, tudo bem."

Rafael smiled as he translated the Brazilian Portuguese. He could not get enough of the language. It seemed so romantic, and passionate. It lit a fire in his belly which could only be extinguished by his love of samba.

"Awwww, how sweet." He smiled. "You two sure know how to make an old bird happy."

"Ah be quiet, Rafael," Eva chuckled. "We've got some girl business to take care of before the wedding."

# # #

Sweet harmonious wedding music filled the air. Jewel began her long descent down the runway. She eyed her surroundings carefully. The crowd of creatures stood up as she passed by. Her smile never fading from her beak. She painted the portrait of absolute beauty. Eva had applied some natural remedies to bring out the rosiness of her cheeks. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight. She carried a bouquet of wildflowers. Her eyes filled with delight as she eyed one creature only, the blue macaw waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

When she came to a stop, Blu took her wing into his and forced a confident smile. He cleared his throat and stared into her sapphire eyes. Rose stood on her mother's side. She carried a small bouquet too. A smile blossomed on her face. She wasn't born during the first wedding, and always imagined what it would have been like to have been there. Now she knew for certain. She was living her life long fantasy, and her parents were the center of it all. Buster and Kinski on the other hand acted as the best men. They eyed the audience a little fearfully. Their beaks trembled as they fought to remain calm.

Rafael once again acted as the priest. He held up his wings and issued for silence.

"Greetings everyone, I would like to welcome you to the renewal ceremony of Blu and Jewel. A year ago I had the honour of marrying these two, who stood in this very spot. They shared with us some very beautiful vows of love and commitment, and now we're here to honour them on the eve of that day. Now for a renewal ceremony, we do not begin by asking if you would take each other as husband and wife. We do things a bit differently, Blu would you care to start off with you vows?"

Blu nodded his head.

"About a year ago, I had to write everything down on a piece of paper. I do not need to do that this time. Jewel, the past year of my life has been one endless line of craziness. We've been through more than our fair share of problems. Between your sister coming back from the dead seeking revenge, to Nigel kidnapping me which caused you to hold my funeral, I even saw another bird kissing you. But you know what, it doesn't matter what we go through, you're always my number one. You've changed me in so many ways. You make me stronger, and you make me feel good about myself. I mean really good. You've made me experience things that I could never have dreamed to be possible, and for that I thank you. As I take you by the wing today, I want you to know you mean every bit to me right this second as you did the very first time we stood in this spot."

Jewel let loose a cheerful smile. She wanted to kiss him for the kind words, but she knew she couldn't do that until Rafael gave them the command. He looked at Jewel and issued her turn. Jewel cleared her throat and began to speak solemnly.

"Blu, when you first asked me to renew our vows I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. You mean the world to me. As you know, I received a premonition about your destiny. You're path is blanketed by darkness, but that's okay with me. I don't care what destiny will throw at you. I will stand by you one way or the other. I will never desert you. No matter what destiny sends our way we will face it together. I promise you I will protect you, and if I can save you in any way, I will give it my all to see that it is carried out. That is my vow for you besides for the obvious love and cherish stuff which is second nature to my by now."

Rafael smiled and put his wings together.

"Blu and Jewel have shared their commitment with each other. They have expressed their concerns, and have shown their openness and willing to communicate. Trust, love, communication, compatibility, and compassion, these are the keys to making a relationship work, through the best of times, even through the worst of times. It is my honour to bring you two amigos the command which will re-seal the commitment of holy matrimony. Blu… you may kiss your bride."

Blu and Jewel smiled and pulled each other into the most passionate kiss of their entire life. The crowd of creatures cheered as loud as they possibly could, unaware of the set of eyes watching from a safe distance.

The blue robed creature chuckled to himself as he held up his wing and placed it upon his mark. His smile deepened.

"You sealed your fate, Blu… you're as good as mine… and nothing will ever make you return to the creature you were."

His cruel laughter filled the air as he disappeared amongst the trees, ready for the next phase of his plan.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Kinds of Nightmares

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Three Kinds of Nightmares!**_

Drawing to a glorious close, the summer sun bid its final farewell to the world which rested in its soft scarlet light. Sinking lower upon the horizon, the last few remnants of day light went for the most part unnoticed. The warmth still lingered in the air, with very few hints that tomorrow would be the first day of autumn. For almost all of the creatures in the jungle, Carnival had just ended and celebration seemed to be their first priority.

In a large grotto not too far away from the city of Rio, Blu and Jewel stood basked in the dying light. The evening painted their feathers a purplish colour which seemed to shimmer like little specks of diamond. Still caught in the romantic rhythm of their renewal ceremony, they formed a set of cheerful smiles as they leaned in to kiss each other passionately. The sapphire orbs which were her eyes closed as the crowd of friends and well-wishers gathered around them. Their cheers and applause filled the air, adding intensity to the moment. She wrapped her wings around his neck, never wanting to let him go. In her mind she thought back to his heartfelt speech, inwardly she blushed. In every sense of the word, the day had brought only the most romantic of intentions, fueled only by the love and commitment these two spix macaws held for each other.

Blu peered around the clearing and took note on what his wedding guests were doing. Rafael and Eva still stood at the makeshift altar, their eighteen kids fluttered around them, begging to get some food. The two toucans however ignored them and stood wing to wing. Staring into each other's eyes without a word shared between them. Blu formed a heartfelt smile. He wished he could share in that kind of relationship with Jewel. It would have made things so much easier. She would have been able to read his mind, knew that he really did love her without saying those three words. He would have been able to see what she was bottling up inside, and he would be able to see if she was still worried about Amber's premonition about his path being darkened by some evil.

Luiz the bulldog drank water from a puddle spilt on the ground. Buster and Kinski circled him at top speed. Laughing as they noticed his slobber filled cheeks. The bulldog would occasionally grumble as he tried to shoo them away, but the macaw chicks would only dodge his advances and continue on their relentless bullying. Rose herself cradled her baby sister in her wings. The baby seemed to be sleeping peaceful enough, resting her head against the macaw's feathery crest on her chest. She glared at Kinski and Buster with a stern expression, laying into them about their mischievous shenanigans. Her voice rang out clear across the clearing.

"Boys, get down here now! I will not have the two of you bullying a guest at mom and dad's wedding reception. Do you hear me?"

The two male chicks continued to circle the building paying their sister no attention. They continued to laugh at the slobbery creature, cracking jokes as they mimicked the vibration of his oversized gums with their beaks. Buster let drool run down his blackish beak for added emphasis on the effect. Which captured Luiz's attention, the bulldog let loose a sour expression obviously hurt by the insults.

"Boys, I am not telling you again. Get down here now!"

Luiz lowered his head and peered at the female macaw who reminded him of a mirror image of her mother. He licked his lips, and forced the drool back up into his mouth. He wagged his stubby tail out of respect.

"Thank you, miss." Luiz said, "It's not right to make fun of others, especially since I have a medical condition."

Blu shook his head and held up his wing at the two boys. He eyed Jewel for a moment, before speaking.

"So much for the boys behaving themselves... do you want to take this one or shall I?"

Jewel formed a sly grin and stepped forward away from her husband. Her tail feathers sagged as she spread her wings.

"Oh, let me handle this one. They'll regret the day they decided to be rude to a friend of ours."

Jewel let loose a savage screech which caused the boys to stop in mid air. They eyed their mother more than a little sorry, but this time it wouldn't cut the cake. She wouldn't let herself be bought off by phony "I'm sorry," or their sad faces. This time both boys had gone too far. Jewel stopped in front of the two young macaws. Her face remained stern and filled with anger.

"Both of you come here, right now!" she growled slamming her wing through the air. "I mean it, not tomorrow, not next week, right now!"

The boys lowered their heads in hopes to avoid the anger filled glare their mother threw in their direction. Their beaks trembled as they did as she asked. They came to a stop a few inches from striking distance. Jewel's eyes continued to burn as she continued to berate them in front of the crowd of creatures who now stood watching her.

"Do you have any kind of idea how much trouble you're in?" She asked. "How dare you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing you are? Making fun of creatures, showing them little to no respect, not caring how they feel, and worst of all you're ruining a party you're sister did her best to set up so everyone could enjoy themselves. Maybe you need another visit to Amber's grave site. Maybe you need another lesson on where this kind of behaviour will eventually lead you! Maybe you should spend the night there, alone and in the dark, standing on one leg and without moving a muscle. You know traditional boot camp scenario, would you like that?"

Both of the young macaws shook their heads. They continued to avoid her stern gaze. They couldn't deny the anger brewing within their mother. They shifted their talons through the air.

"We're sorry, mom. It was just a game, really." Buster sighed, trying hard not to show any weakness in his apology.

"Yeah," Kinski agreed. "It was only just a game. We didn't mean any harm by it."

Jewel's eyes softened though her stern expression remained. She flapped her wings keeping herself in a sustained flight.

"It's good that you have apologised, but this time you still need to be punished. You will go to every creature at this party. You will apologize for your behaviour. After that you will be their butlers for the night. If they want something you will get it for them with no questions asked. You're games are over, maybe some hard work and discipline will make you more respectful."

Rose nodded her head, thankful to be on her mother's good side. She didn't envy the boys. There were too many creatures to take care of. Many of them still looked like they needed some refreshments. She shuddered as she watched the boys hurry off to do as their mother asked.

"Wow, you're cruel." She smirked.

"Yeah," Jewel nodded her head. "I don't like being that forceful with them, but maybe this will teach them a lesson."

"Do you really think so?" Rose arched a curious eyebrow. "They don't seem to take hints."

"Nope, we're doomed." Jewel sighed, Rose couldn't tell if her mother was joking or not. She watched her mother's eyes fill with seriousness as she continued to speak. "But believe me, this is how I learned a lesson back when I was their age. Hard work does wonders for building ones character. Soon they'll think twice before insulting anyone."

Rose nodded her head and peered down at the sleeping baby in her wings. She forced a smile and gathered her courage.

"Speaking of building character, do you think it would be alright if I took Jade to the city tomorrow? I want to show her everything and get her to fall in love with this place."

Jewel began to shake her head.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. You're still far too young and the city is dangerous. You've proven yourself to be responsible, but you're boundaries should remain the same until you're older. You are not allowed to leave the jungle. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Mom-"Rose began to protest, but fell silent to avoid getting into any trouble. She knew her mother shouldn't be questioned, and she proved to be a stubborn old bird on the best of days.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can understand the reasons behind my decision." She admitted. "You're the first of our eggs to hatch. Your father has a special bond with you. I don't think he'd be able to handle it if something were to happen to you out in Rio."

"I understand." Rose nodded her head, more than a little disappointed. "But you got to let me grow up eventually."

"Don't argue with your mother, she's right on this one." Blu piped in, appearing at both female's side. "There will be other chances for you and Jade to head to the city, but you need to wait until you're older."

Rose nodded her head again.

"Now if we're all done here, let's head back to the hollow. I saw Buster and Kinski slipping off in that direction while you were arguing with each other."

"See," Jewel sighed turning to her daughter. "I told you we were doomed."

# # #

The jungles of Borneo stretched for untold miles in all directions. Like an endless sea of green, it stretched onward for as far as the eye could see. The land seemed to blend together with the sky upon the horizon, and still all that could be seen was nothing more than jungle, and the occasional mountain range off in the distance. The sun beat down mercilessly, heating up the strange country with an unbearable heat. The lone traveller held a paw to his forehead blocking out the glare as he stood on a small tree branch.

"I love this place," he chuckled. "There is nothing but trees. It's the perfect paradise for a monkey."

The tree suddenly lurched forward, knocking the monkey from his train of thought. He held a paw over the strange glowing mark on his arm and peered down in horror at what he saw. A large greenish brown body slid silently along the wood, crawling higher with each passing second. He could scarcely make out a head, its tongue flicked in and out from its mouth as it hissed viciously. The tilt of the tree which had alerted him came from the large muscular body of the snake. Its weight sent shivers down his spine.

"What are you?" he asked, "You're like nothing I've ever seen before."

The snake did not answer the monkey, its tongue continued to flick in and out, its eyes focused solely upon him. It became painfully clear what the snake wanted. It wanted him for lunch.

"Oh no, I don't think so." The monkey shuddered at the thought. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and prepared to leap to another branch. Without a second thought he leaped for his life. The snake followed suit, raising its long thick body through the air in an effort to catch the monkey in mid leap. It hissed as the monkey slid through the gnarled tangles of its body landing on the ground with a sickening crash.

"Ouch, that wasn't good." The monkey groaned. "Perhaps now would be a good time to run for it."

"It doesn't matter." The snake spoke in a flat emotionless voice. "I can feel your body heat, you're done for."

The monkey's face filled with fear at the sound of the snake hissing again. Like a cruel evil laugh it rang through the air filling the monkey with dread. He peered around noticing the greenery of the forest, it was moving not from the wind, but because it was alive.

"He's not completely off the ground yet!" The monkey's eyes widened in horror at the sudden realisation, "Just how long is this damn thing?"

"Language, if only your mother could hear you." the snake cackled lowering himself through the air with little effort. Its eyes peered into the monkey's, unblinking, unmoving, like some demented serial killer. Its tongue continued to flick in and out inches from the monkey's face.

"Goodbye. Let me show you the kiss of eternity."

As the snake leaned in, opening its jaws. The monkey grabbed hold of the hinges careful to avoid the small almost unnoticeable razor sharp teeth and pried them apart. He grunted under the strain but found that he could move them with a little extra muscle and effort involved.

"Let go!" the snake hissed, "You'll regret this, monkey!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" he laughed. "You're just big and heavy. But all that added weight slows you down, you use fear to your advantage."

With one final pull, the monkey snapped the snake's jaw hinge. As he fell forward his claws struck him across the eye.

"I guess I have a new name for you, don't I?" the monkey laughed. "Isn't that right Scarface?"

Beaten, injured, and weary of the monkey's insults, the large snake turned to leave to find some other prey. As soon as he twisted his body a large metal clamp slammed down on his throat, pinning him to the ground with little effort.

"Doctor, I found one. It looks like a green anaconda."

Scarface watched two humans work their way over to him. He struggled to free himself from the metal clamp keeping him trapped but found he couldn't. His eyes filled with fury and hatred for these creatures. He secretly wished to wrap one in his crushing embrace. They wouldn't have a chance to escape.

"You're right. It definitely is a member of the species. Have you been able to tell gender? What about length size?"

"It's male, not fully grown and is about fifteen feet in length. Should we cage it and take it to Brazil for further analysis?"

The doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, we might be able to learn much from this one. Prep the plane for takeoff. Tomorrow we're heading back to Brazil."

The monkey listened intently to the conversation given off by the humans. He placed a paw over his heart and frowned. Something deep within his core told him that he would be needed in Rio. He couldn't explain why, it was just a dark ominous feeling which continued to nag at him. He thought about the friends he left behind. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, would any of them still remember him?

"On second thought, I hate this place." he shook his head and followed the humans as fast as he could. "I've got a plane to catch if I'm going to head home to Rio."

# # #

Back in Rio, Blu slept peacefully wrapped in Jewel's wings. The wedding night had been a long and passionate event. Though obviously, both creatures tired out rather easily from the events brought forth from the day. Jewel still wore the beauty fixtures Eva placed on her face. She smiled as she felt Blu's chest weave in and out as his breathing softened. Her eyes opened a slight crack as she smiled. His breath brushed against the back of her neck, giving her some rather pleasurable goose bumps.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about." She found herself asking. "Is he dreaming about me or us? He looks pretty peaceful though, like he hasn't been able to sleep a wink in such a long time."

She rolled herself over to face him, and rubbed her beak against his. He didn't wake up from her movement or touch. She formed a smile and began to cuddle him. He shifted a little bit almost as if subconsciously allowing her to wrap her wings around him. Her smile deepened as she tucked her beak into the fold of his neck.

"I could just lay here and listen to him snoring forever." She told herself. "That's my idea of paradise."

In Blu's mind however, he wasn't having a very peaceful slumber. He was surrounded by an empty black void. Fog shifted across the ground, rising up to cover his senses. He couldn't breathe, nor could he see anything up ahead. The thick fog limited his abilities. He could scarcely see his own wing in from of his face.

"Okay, this is weird." He frowned. "Where am I?"

"Blu...!"

The blue macaw froze in place as he heard Jewel's voice call out to him from amongst the fog. He couldn't tell which way it came from. It seemed to flow from all sides, surrounding him. Confusion raced across his face. He could tell by her voice that she was in pain. Without a second's delay he rushed forward at top speed.

"I'm coming, Jewel." He yelled. "Don't panic, I'm coming!"

"Blu... help me!"

The blue macaw stopped dead in his tracks again trying to find the direction her voice was coming from. A dark feeling embedded itself in his heart. His frustration began to rise. His face darkened, his beak trembled as he fought to control his senses.

"Help me, Blu!"Jewel's voice continued to call to him. This time her voice sounded muffled, almost as if her life was being smothered from her.

"Jewel!" he screamed. "I'm trying to find you, please tell me where you are!"

"Blu, I can't breathe, help me. I'm dying, please help me!"

He fell onto the ground. His body convulsed as he only heard two words of what she said. His anger began to rise. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of fury.

"I won't let you die." He growled. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I promise."

He threw his wings forward surprised that the fog swept aside. He stood alone within the blackness of some empty world. The ground at his talons seemed to shift.

"You will kill anyone who tries to hurt her?"

A dark hooded figure emerged from the empty void like a phantom in the mist. He bore no mark on his left wing. His face remained carefully hidden from sight. He towered over Blu and bowed his head.

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I can't live without her. She's everything to me."

"What if I told you that you are the one responsible for her death? Would you destroy yourself?"

Blu held up a wing in protest. His deep angry eyes continued to sink deeper into his insanity.

"I would never hurt her! I loved her ever since I first met her."

"Oh did you," the figure said in a flat calm voice. "You're aura speaks different. It is filled with darkness. You have hatred, and you have anger. It's been building up within you for the past year and now it's about to erupt.

The figure snapped his wing like a pair of fingers. A small puddle emerged at Blu's talons.

"Take a look at yourself, and tell me what you see."

Blu did as he was bidden and looked at his reflection. He held very little colour upon his face. His feathers appeared grey. The veins on his face swelled and bulged creating the illusion of a spider web. He could peer past all of those things. He focused on his eyes. They were no longer the soulful chocolate brown that he knew so well. Instead they appeared to be dark empty shells filled with hatred and anger, and they looked black with faint traces of red. He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not me. I don't look like that."

"I'm afraid it is you." The hooded figure confirmed. "That's who you really are. The angry creature that lives within you, but that side exists in everyone. Dark sides constantly battle against the conscience in hopes of dominating your inner peace."

Blu again shook his head.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

The hooded figure did not answer the frightened bird. He snapped his fingers and allowed the world to change around him. Blu watched the blackened void dissolve revealing Jewel lying in her nest, shivering, Blu was nowhere to be seen. Rose stood over top of her trying to comfort the poor creature.

"You're father, he's still could come home." She sobbed. "I know it, I can feel it."

Rose shook her head.

"Mom, he's been gone a long time, he isn't coming back. The good creature he was is gone. You need to quit torturing yourself, and accept the reality of the situation."

Jewel continued to cry harder.

"They've done something to him. I know it, I just know it."

"You can't possibly know that." Rose protested. "Even if it is true and Emperor Marco is responsible, what can you do about it? It happened in the past and it can't be changed now. We need to concentrate on surviving the patrols and scavenging parties. They've left us with no food, and it's nothing but death to stay here any longer."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

"Who is Emperor Marco?"

The hooded figure didn't answer. He raised a hand and pointed towards Jewel. She shuddered one final time and shook her head.

"I don't have the strength to go anywhere. Promise me you'll take care of your brothers... and sister... and look for your father... there is still good in him... I know it, I just... know."

Jewel's eyes closed. Her head lulled to one side, her chest stopped weaving in and out as she passed on.

Blu's eyes filled with hatred. He wanted to scream but found no sound escaped from his mouth. He could feel Jewel's sorrow filled heart as it stopped, leaving her with a sad expression on her face. He turned to the hooded figure.

"Why? Why are you torturing me like this? Tell me she can be saved."

The hooded creature nodded his head.

"Yes, but only if you can control your anger... hide it well from Emperor Marco. He'll use it to turn you evil. If that happens, the chances of this vision happening is ninety-nine point nine percent. Remember my warning young Blu... your choice ahead affects your future."

Blu came awake with a start. His forehead drenched with sweat, wiping a wing across the liquid he realised that it wasn't sweat

"What's wrong, Pet?" Jewel asked. "You started tossing and turning. Were you having a nightmare?"

Blu shook his head. He didn't want to voice his opinion on something he knew would only worry her.

"It was nothing," he said, "But I promise, no matter what happens, I will protect you."


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies

**_Chapter 9:_**

**_Friend's and Enemies_**

Jewel stood confounded by what Blue just told her. Her jaw hung low, her neck arched back as she studied his facial features for what seemed like an eternity… in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. She held a wing to her chest and felt her heart skip a beat. She knew full well that Blu had never been the most open creature on the face of the planet, but the very idea of him mentioning that he would protect her made her absolutely crazy for him. She peered into his chocolate brown eyes. She could not deny what he said, nor could she deny the way he said it. The concern which rang in his voice spoke volumes about his true feelings for her. The genuine fear upon his face caused more than just a little worry to form in the back of her mind. Something seemed to frighten the male macaw far deeper than anything she had ever seen in any creature, and for whatever the reason it seemed to leave a haunting reminder deep within his memory bank.

Blu avoided her gaze. His irises rolled around as he contemplated his thoughts. His beak trembled. She could see his tongue flicking around the inside of his mouth, moistening his throat so he could speak.

"J-J-Jewel…" he began moving a wing up to his forehead. "I-I-I-I-I got something to um say."

Jewel nodded her head and held out her wing. She wanted to comfort him and get him to grow more relaxed. But curiosity made her unable to move any further. She wanted to hear everything that was bothering him before she made any advances, let he forget or just feel too awkward to tell her.

"I-I-I um I really don't-"

Blu drummed his beak with his talon. He went bright red in the face. He couldn't form the words he needed to say.

"Blu it's okay." She soothed in a hushed whisper. She formed a pleasant smile. "You can tell me anything. Good or bad, I promise not to get mad. I only want you to be completely honest with me."

"I can't lose you," he said after a couple of moments. He knew full well she could read his expression. He could hide nothing from her, no matter how hard he tried to hide his troubles from her. "I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Jewel held up a reassuring wing and placed it upon her mate's shoulder. She felt the smoothness of his cerulean feathers. They were so warm and lifelike. They made her feel completely safe, even after her life of hardship, and misery. He had protected her against four enemies so far, often injuring himself in the process. She formed a pleasant smile.

"It is okay, Blu. You aren't going to lose me. I promise."

Blu shook his head. His eyes seemed to cloud over. He stared past Jewel almost as if he was peering into a different place and time.

"I'm not so sure," he said finally. "I can't really explain it, but the dream I had tonight. It seemed so real. I could feel everything, I could hear everything. It was almost as if I had been transported to the future. What if everything I saw in my dream turns out to be some kind of warning?"

"Want to share it with me?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. "Maybe we can put figure it out together."

Blu nodded and swallowed a large lump in his throat. He toyed with his wings and spoke about what he saw.

"Well in the dream I could hear you crying out in pain. I couldn't see you and I tried as hard as I could to find you. Eventually you told me you were dying. I could feel myself growing angrier. I screamed into the darkness that I would protect you. That was when a dark figure appeared. He told me that I was responsible for your pain… he showed me a vision of the future."

"What happened in the vision?" Jewel asked more than a little curious.

"Well the world seemed to have changed. There's no food, and everyone is starving. You looked upset. You didn't want to leave the hollow, no matter how much Rose argued about it. She mentioned some creature named Emperor Marco, and his patrols, and that staying here any longer would be death. But still you wouldn't leave. You said something about me, and that they must have done something to me. I don't really understand, but you said deep down you just know it. Rose protested and said that she couldn't possibly know that, but you responded with that there is still good within me. You told Rose to look after the remaining children, and to run as far away from Rio as possible, and you ended up dying. As you died, I could feel your sorrow and sadness. The hooded creature said that I am responsible because I could not control my anger, and that I need to hide it from this Marco guy."

Jewel nodded her head in understanding. She could see the regret on Blu's face. He couldn't stand the thought of being the one to lead to her eventual demise. She leaned in and kissed the blue macaw on the forehead. Her eyes filled with reassurance. She peered into his eyes to show her serious attitude.

"It was only a dream, Pet. You could never hurt me. You are far too gentle and you are too sweet. You don't even fight unless you absolutely have too. Remember the monkey incident? You didn't attack a single one of them. It was all me and the chain that connected us. But whether you can fight or not, it doesn't matter to me. It's your personality. That is why I love you."

Blu nodded his head and smiled.

"Oh you're good." He chuckled. "You managed to cheer me up. You're right. I couldn't possibly hurt you."

"Go to sleep, Blu. We've got an early day tomorrow."

"Not yet," Blu sighed. "I should probably talk to you about your conversation with Rose you had earlier this evening. I think you should trust her. Let her go to Rio with Jade. She's responsible… I know I tend to panic about her sometimes, but she has never betrayed our trust."

Jewel shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't know what the city is like? It's far too dangerous."

"So was the trip to the blood orchid." Blu pointed out. "She was able to figure out every last piece of the riddle before I could even read the paper she carried. She's smart Jewel. She can take care of herself for an afternoon."

"I hope so," Jewel sighed. "I will trust her. I just hope they'll come back safe."

"She will," Blu nodded. "Just believe in her. Something's in life you can't see with your eyes. You just need to put your faith in it. This is one of those things. Believe me I know."

Blu yawned and lowered himself back into the nest. He closed his eyes and quickly dosed off. Jewel turned her back on him and stared out at the moon in the sky. She thought about Amber's premonition. Blu's path was darkened, but the spirit of her sister never told her what that warning meant. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She shuddered and peered back at her mate for a moment.

"Is our time together running out? Is that why he is now receiving dreams about hurting me?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Jewel, knock it off. Quit focusing on the negative. Blu will be just fine."

# # #

Not too far away, a lone creature crept through the jungle. Dressed in a thick blue robe, he gave off the false impression of an apparition amongst the night. His sleek jet black feathers blended into the darkness, making him nearly invisible to all but the most cautious of individuals. Creeping along the path, he kept watch of his surroundings, looking for any unsuspecting prey that might be near. He licked his lips as his stomach rumbled. Being a bird of prey, he longed for the taste of raw flesh and the occasional drop of blood within his mouth.

"Patience," he told himself. "Soon enough we'll have a meal fit for even the finest predator. The rare spix macaw… oh how I can taste them now… the juices seeping from their roasted meat… absolutely delicious."

He chuckled to himself licking the crevices of his beak. He could barely hold in his excitement. The thrill of the hunt started to stir within him. He noted the faint glow emanating from the paint. Without another word he ducked behind a tree. Carefully he peered around at his surroundings. His eyes burned through the darkness, until he spotted Jewel who sat watching the night sky. He chuckled to himself, his razor sharp beak prodded from underneath his hood which curved into a dangerous smile. His eyes slit as he became transfixed upon her beauty. The stories of Jewel were legendary. He knew them all by heart. She was one of the best Hunters in the whole of Brazil. But he himself was a mercenary and he possessed skills that far outmatched hers.

He shifted his body along the bark to a more comfortable position where he could spy on her more easily. His excitement grew as his mind filled with dark cruel ambitions towards the future.

"I can't believe my luck." He grinned. "I found their little nest. I can catch them off balance if my plan ultimately fails."

He nodded his head.

"It's decided then." He agreed with himself. "If my plan fails, I'll simply use the kids as a bargaining chip."

Remaining tucked away out of sight, the hooded creature slipped closer. He wanted to hear what the macaw was saying to herself. His eyes filled with curiosity. She appeared to be contemplating something aloud, which only intensified his interest in the situation.

"Did I really let Blu talk me into letting Rose go to the city alone? What kind of mother am I?

The hooded creature formed a sly smile. In a single sentence he heard all he really needed too.

"Very good, Blu." He cackled. "You are certainly making yourself very useful to my plan. Send your precious little daughter to the city. I'll use them to lure you into my grasp. It looks like I just got my wings upon my bargaining chip."

The robed creature pulled his hood across his face and slipped off through the jungle leaving no sign that he had ever been there just a few moments ago.

# # #

Jewel awakened much earlier than usual to find that Blu was not laying beside her. She rose up onto her talons, her eyes filled with concern. Usually she would have been the one to awaken before him. Toying with her wings, she studied the morning light which filtered in through the hollow's entrance. She could hear a pair of creatures having a conversation, though she couldn't make out what they were saying to one another.

Stepping out onto a small branch just underneath the entrance, Jewel forced a confident smile as she watched Blu and Rose having a small sparring match. Blu threw his wings forward a little too far, the slope of the branch caused him to stumble forward falling onto his stomach with a soft thud.

"You're stance is sloppy," Jewel complimented. "That is why we agreed I would do the training. While you handled their education, remember?"

Blu nodded and got back up onto his talons. He wiped the dust and wood chips from his feathers.

"Why good morning."

Jewel shook her head and stepped out to help clear his cerulean feathers from the debris.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Why are you trying to train her?"

"I wanted to let you sleep." Blu explained, "We are letting her go to the city, so I thought maybe I could teach her a little something to put your fears to rest."

Rose's eyes widened, her smile widened.

"You mean I can take Jade?" She asked, she hugged her father, "Oh thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

"Not so fast, young lady!" Jewel slammed her talon down upon the wood. "We said we would let you go, but there are rules which you must agree to or else I will forbid the very idea."

Rose nodded her head.

"What are they?"

"One, you stay out of trouble! I don't want to hear about you making any boyfriends, or causing any problems."

Rose nodded her head in understanding.

"Two, if you find yourself in danger, find Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, or the aviary. Those are safe houses for you."

Rose nodded her head again.

"Three, you will be back before dinner. Remember I am trusting you to come back at the appointed time. Not one second later."

Rose nodded.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "Not that I can think of.

"Okay," Rose smiled. "I guess I should gather Jade, and start heading out. It's a long flight."

# # #

Rose had never felt more alive. The wind lifted her body high into the sky, far above the city of Rio. She could see the cable cars down below, sparkling over a large body of water called the Guanabara Bay. She changed altitude, twisting her body as she cheered and laughed with excitement. The autumn sun toasted her skin making it sparkle like diamond. She stopped in mid-flight, hovering as she peered back at her sister who she had strapped to her back using a small piece of twine.

"Are you still okay back there?" She asked. "Let me know if you get too dizzy and we can land for a bit."

"Yep," the baby cooed. "Can me fly too?"

Rose shook her head.

"Unfortunately, you can't. You need to learn how to fly first. It isn't something that just happens."

The baby macaw pouted and folded her wings together. Her eyes filled with small tears.

"I know how too… Mommy doesn't let me."

Rose forced a smile. She could think about times her mother wouldn't let her fly either. She acted tough and often scary, but inside she knew her mother only cared for them, and showed her concern. Rose was going to say something but stopped when something on the ground caught her eye. It was a hawk, being attacked by several margays. He squawked trying to break himself free but found he couldn't. His body twitched as he continued to fight off the vicious assault.

"Hang on, Jade." Rose said. "We need to go help that guy out, before they kill him."

Rose let herself fall into a nose dive. A similar technique to what her mother showed her. She fell to the ground quickly, landing upon the head of a margay who stumbled around stunned. Rose held up her wings, dropping into her fighting stance. She eyed the assembled group of cats.

"Who's next?" she grinned. "Ganging up on a defenceless bird? You're nothing more than cowards."

The margays chuckled to themselves. They leapt forward only to find the macaw drop down and kick her talons up into their stomach. The cat like creatures ran for their lives, not wanting to risk a humiliating defeat, or possible death from fighting this creature who knew more about fighting than she led them to believe.

"Yeah, run!" she smiled watching them disappear from sight. After everything became silent, she peered at the hawk that lay at her feet and offered her wing to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The hawk nodded his head. He accepted the help. He pulled himself back up onto his talons. He dusted the dirt off of his feathers.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I flew to low and they grabbed me. Before I knew it I was outnumbered and couldn't defend myself."

Rose nodded her head.

"Well at least you're safe."

"Yeah," the hawk agreed. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Well, I'm Rose. This is my sister Jade."

"Pleasure to meet you," The hawk bowed respectfully. "I'm Marco. I've never seen you around here. Are you new to the city?"

"Sort of…" Rose blushed. "I live in the jungle with my family. My mother's a bit over-protective. So coming to the city is something I very rarely get to do."

"I see," Marco smiled. "So do you want me to show you around? Rio has some of the most amazing sights you'll ever see in the entire world."

Rose nodded her head.

"Thank you, I would really like that."

Both birds flapped their wings and took to the skies heading towards the open water of the bay.

Marco flew with incredible speed and grace. His feathers accompanied the breeze in speed and movement. He tilted his body and pointed to a statue.

"See that?" he asked, "It's called Christ the Redeemer. It is the 5th largest statue in the world."

Rose eyed the mammoth size carving sticking up out of a mountain. She couldn't believe the sight of it. She could see it from her home, lighting the horizon but this would be the first time she could see it up close.

"Wow," She gasped, "that's amazing."

"Yeah well it's only the second most amazing sight. Come on I want to show you the water. That'll be our first stop"

Rose nodded her head and picked up the pace. She flew as fast as her wings would carry her.

After a couple of moments, the hawk came in for a landing just off the edge of some water. The surf soaked his talons as the waves washed against them. Rose watched in admiration.

"Why are you washing your feet?"

The hawk cackled to himself and spun on her. His eyes darkened with vengeful fury and revealed the mark upon his wing.

"I wouldn't want to leave any marks, now would I?" he said. "I've got a score to settle with your dad, and you're going to lure him too me."

Rose slashed the twine which held her sister in place. She eyed the young macaw.

"You wanted to fly. Run home and get help!"

"Yes, run home." Marco cackled. "Lead your father too me. I'm counting on it."

Rose held up her wings ready to defend herself if necessary. She felt a cold sting pierce her neck. The hawk had leapt forward with incredible speed, stabbing her in the throw with his razor sharp nails. She fell forward completely unconscious, yet still alive. He wiped a wing through her blood and licked it up.

"Ah, what an intoxicating taste… I knew spix macaws would taste lovely. I just knew it."

He cackled and peered down at the girl. A vicious smile formed upon his face. He shook his head.

"I bet you're sorry that you helped me, eh?" he grinned. "What you don't know is that everything you saw was just an act. The margays actually work for me. I just needed it to look convincing."

He snapped his beak shut and looked at the baby macaw who stood horrified at her sister's body.

"Aw don't worry." He smiled. "Run along home and tell your daddy that she's been drowned okay? I want him to be angry, I want him to come looking for me. Tell him that I am waiting for him."

The baby macaw nodded and flew off as fast as her wings would carry her. She wobbled unsteadily in the breeze, still not used to flying such a great distance from her home. Soon she only appeared to be a little speck upon the horizon.

Marco picked up the useless lump of a bird and held his talons across her throat. His eyes burned dangerously.

"You're lucky that I don't drown you!" he hissed. "If you were any other creature I wouldn't hesitate. You'd meet your doom for sure if I did that… and they'd never find your body either."

Rose moaned as if in reply to what the evil hawk had said.

"What's that? You're trying to thank me?" he laughed. "Well I wouldn't bother. You will still meet your doom. Once I have your father that is. The rest of you are expendable and are only good for meat."


	10. Chapter 10: The Vision Comes True

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**The Prediction Comes True**_

The sun began to sink upon the horizon painting the world a soft crimson in between dark black storm clouds which continued to creep in. Almost as if sensing the tragedy which had befallen a short time ago within the city, a cold chill worked itself across the jungle. A soft mist hovered unseen upon the breeze, beginning to dampen the trees and forest canopy high above. The sun continued to shine, reflecting off the water droplets, forming a majestic rainbow over the mountain where Christ the Redeemer stood.

Deep in the jungle though, a spark of outrage began to fall in a certain hollow – the home of Blu and Jewel. The large female macaw paced back and forth. Her frustration and anger blossomed upon her face. The last few drops of light began to vanish as the night set in. Her eyes reflected the night sky. Her beak trembled as she fought to control her usually calm self. Blu held up his wings and was going to speak, but fell silent as she eyed him through two angry slits of vengeful fury.

"Don't you dare say anything, Blu!" she warned him, not bothering to stop herself from pacing around the hollowed chamber. "I told her to be home for dinner! She should have been back hours ago! When I get my wings on her, she will never be allowed from my sight again. I guarantee you that one."

"She'll be back." Blu reassured her. "Let's just stay calm. She's the responsible one. She has never broken our trust before. I doubt she would begin to break it now."

Jewel turned to glare at Blu. She pointed an accusing wing at her mate. Her eyes darkened as her anger began to rise. She was just about to say something when Blu's wing fell to her beak issuing for silence.

"Be quiet for a moment, do you hear that?"

Jewel did as Blu suggested. She remained silent and listened to the silence of the air. A soft cry seemed to fill the air it seemed faint at first, but after a couple of moments it seemed to be coming from right outside the hollow.

"What is that?" Jewel asked.

"It sounds like whimpering, or sobbing." Blu pointed out. "Either way its right outside the hollow, come on, let's check it out."

The rain started to fall heavier, drenching the tree branch. The large raindrops splattered loudly, landing with force against the bark. The tree creaked under the onslaught of the monsoon type weather. The tree shifted as the wind shrieked. But regardless of the nasty weather, Blu shielded his eyes and hopped out of the hollow. He turned back to Jewel and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen to me, there is no sense in both of us getting wet. Stay here with the boys, and I'll search and see where that sound is coming from."

Jewel nodded her agreement.

"Be careful, Blu." She said showing a little concern for his safety. Sure he may be the one responsible for Rose's disappearance but she couldn't stand the fact of losing both of them in the same day.

"I will." Blu smiled in a reassuring manner.

The male macaw crept along the wood, following his ears as he focused solely upon the crying sound, over the shrieking of the gale force winds. Blu moaned as raindrops struck him in the eye, causing them to sting. He had never felt rain this powerful before.

"Come on, where are you?" he asked himself, "I know you're there, so please be around here somewhere."

The wind swept through his feathers causing him to stumble. His body shifted backwards as the wind picked up momentum. The winds almost seemed like a hurricane, impossible but not unheard of for Brazil. Blu cringed as he struggled to push himself forward. He could scarcely see a small blue lump hiding from the fierce activity going on. He focused on it and recognised it after a few moments.

"Jade!"

Upon mention of her name, the baby macaw looked up. She eyed her father, and continued to sob. He scrambled forward trying hard to not be pushed back by the wind. Blu grunted as he eventually made contact with the baby and shielded her from the dangerous rainfall. He coughed, spitting out water which continued to fill his beak and nose. He shook his feathers and studied the puddle at his talons.

"Don't worry, Jade. Daddy's got you. I won't let you go I promise."

Jade continued to whimper in his wings. Her tears ran down his soaked feathers. He closed his eyes and sheltered her.

"It's okay, Jade. The storm will be over soon." He said. "We have got to try and make it inside. I'm going to toss you. You need to try and fly to your mother. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded her head and before she could respond Blu tossed her across the branch. She fluttered her wings and fell into Jewel's embrace. Blu smiled and swallowed some of the rain water. He choked coughing and sputtering as he struggled to catch his breath. He shifted his body across the branch, letting the wind push him. He flapped his wings using them like the mast of a sailboat. He guided himself into the hollow, and collapsed on the floor. He coughed, spitting out the funny tasting water and shuddered.

"I think I made up a new sport. Typhoon branch sailing, let's never do that again." He moaned.

"Did you find Rose?" Jewel asked.

"No," Blu shook his head, peering out at the horrible weather. "Now I'm getting worried, how can Jade be here and Rose not be?"

Jewel ran to the entrance of the hollow and cupped her wings together to amplify her voice.

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU! ROSE!"

Jade lowered her head, her tears continued to fall. Her tail feather, body, and wings drooped with longing regret.

"Mommy," she called out to her mother. "Sissy Rose she drown-did."

Jewel spun around and eyed her youngest daughter. Her eyes filled with concern as she lowered herself to kneel beside the child.

"What did you say?"

"She drown-did, mommy." Jade repeated herself. "Bad bird drown-did her."

Blu's and Jewel's eyes widened in horror, they deciphered their daughter's under-developed language.

"A bad bird caused her to drown?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. His beak trembled. He stood up on his talons and spread his wings. Without a word he turned to the opening of the tree and walked towards it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jewel asked. "You can't go out there."

"Yes, I can." Blu admitted. "I'm going to look for our daughter, and this weather isn't going to stop me."

Blu peered back at his wife. His voice filled with anger, and regret. His eyes filled with painful tears.

"And you are going to stay here with the kids, do you understand?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Be safe, Blu. Bring our daughter back safe."

"That's even if she's still alive." Blu pointed out, "But if she isn't I'll bring her murderer to justice."

Without another word, Jewel watched Blu disappear into the darkness of the night. His body moved with the breeze, gaining momentum and speed as he headed for Rio, never once looking back towards her.

"Be safe, Pet." She frowned. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart began to break under the pressure of the current situation.

# # #

The rain continued to hammer the streets of Rio. The destruction was massive. Tree branches snapped from the large trunks, landing in the streets. Some splintered branches surfed down the streets either encouraged by the wind, or from large puddles of water heading towards the storm drainage systems. Beach chairs, concession stand tables toppled over, and drifted out to sea as the surf-on reached the edge of the beaches. The wind shrieked, causing cars and cable carts to move sway.

Police officers set up safety gates, shutting down a variety of roads. They waved their glow sticks guiding the large stream of traffic away from the beaches, not that anyone would be travelling there anyway. The city rested under emergency status, and an officer shouted through a megaphone, directing the crowds of hurrying people.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please! We would ask that you return to your homes or seek higher ground. We ask that you would follow any safety information given to you for the time being. Please be advised that we are under typhoon status. We will keep you posted on the progressing situation."

Amongst the crowd of hurrying people a blue robed bird cackled to himself. He stared at the destruction happening around him.

"YES!" he cheered between a harsh cruel laughter. "Even the weather is on my side! Run you pathetic fools. Run as fast as you can!"

He peered up at the blackening sky. He could scarcely see the outline of a blue bird heading in his direction. He forced a cheerful smile.

"You're finally here," he cackled. "You took your sweet old time, Blu. But you've finally arrived."

# # #

Blu fluttered through the air. He kept his wings spread apart and used them like sails to push himself forward through the gale force winds. He eyed the destruction which decimated most of Rio's tourist attractions. He peered down at the humans hurrying to find their way to a storm shelter. His mind focused upon his daughter, and of his family seeking shelter at home. He swallowed a lump in his throat and ignored the stinging battering rain falling across his entire body.

"Please be safe, Rose" he sighed. "Please keep everyone safe, Jewel."

SLAM!

Blu's back arches forward as a large blunt object slams into his back. With his jaw dropped, he tries to scream as the sting of razor sharp nails tear along his back, ripping several feathers from his back. Without a word, he felt himself drop in altitude slamming into the roof top of a nearby skyscraper.

"That hurt," he moaned, struggling to get up onto his talons. "That wasn't fun at all... what hit me anyways."

"I would have thought you would have been able to figure it out by now." He cackled. "But considering we have never been officially introduced I guess it could be overlooked, just this once."

Blu's eyes widened as a large creature dressed in a blue robe stepped forward. His face remained carefully hidden, except for a razor sharp beak hanging out. His cloak waved in the wind gusts, but it didn't seem to affect the creature in the slightest.

"I should have known there would have been more of you guys running around..."

The robed creature laughed insanely and held out his wings. His blackish coloured wings held very little in terms of true colour, they blended perfectly amongst the night sky.

"I am the last one, thanks to you. You killed my entire band of six brothers, and I have come to claim their revenge."

"Six brothers?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I've only met four, unless of course you count the girl."

You killed my band of mercenaries," the creature repeated. "You killed them all. Amber, Roger, Jose, Jollo, and Nigel... each one met their ends because of you. Well it is time to pay the piper."

"Where's my daughter!" Blu growled, his eyes slit dangerously, "I swear to god if you hurt her. I'll make you regret ever laying a talon upon her."

The hooded creature laughed and shook a wing inches from Blu's face. His eyes burned with amusement.

"You'll make me regret ever laying a talon upon her? How amusing. I never would have thought someone like you had hatred harboured inside of them. But you win, my friend, you win. I'll go quietly, but before I do. I would like to invite you to my headquarters."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Blu shook his head. "I must find my daughter."

"How unfortunate," the creature chuckled, "I wasn't asking you to come. I was telling you to come."

The creature spun around and rammed his body into Blu, knocking the wind from him. Within seconds, he hopped on Blu, slamming his head against the concrete. Blu could feel the senses being knocked from his body. His head lulled to one side. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

The first thing he became aware of when the world returned to him was the blackness of the room around him. His head hurt him majorly. It pulsed as his brain knocked around within his skull. He tasted blood within his beak, his tongue seemed unusually heavy. He spit surprised to find a piece of a cotton ball hanging from his beak. His wings seemed unusually cold, they wouldn't move. Upon further investigation, he found himself pinned to a brick wall, a large spreading of greenish muck held him in place.

"How is our little prisoner doing?"

Blu shifted his attention to the robed figure that seemed to appear from nowhere. Behind him a group of margays followed suit. The cat like creatures chuckled to themselves and pulled a large bucket of the greenish muck.

"He's doing fine. He's just regained consciousness a couple of minutes ago." A monkey reported.

"Is he able to respond to me?" The robed figure asked. "I wish to indulge him a bit before we proceed with my plan."

"It shouldn't be a problem." The monkey chuckled. "He has a bit of cotton swabbing in his mouth, but that was to stop the bleeding inflicted from your little battle. You did a number on him."

Blu watched the robed creature stop in front of him. He slapped Blu with his wing, listening to the wind being knocked from the senseless bird.

"Wake up and talk to me!" the creature chuckled.

Blu rolled his head to one side and opened his eyes a crack.

"Why did you bring me here?" Blu asked, "What did you do to my daughter?"

The robed creature slapped Blu again, not bothering to dignify the macaw's questions with an answer.

"Learn your place, bird. I ask the questions, you give the answers."

"Who are you?" Blu asked, spitting blood from his beak. "Please, I must know. Are you Marco?"

The robed creature formed a wicked smile and held up his wings. He removed his hood revealing a sadistic look hawk. His dark bloodshot eyes burned into the macaws. He nodded and laughed.

"I see you've heard of me. I must say, I'm shocked to learn that little fact."

Marco snapped slapped his wings together and turned to the monkey. His smile widened.

"I've had enough of this, draw the runes."

The monkey chuckled and pulled out a rather sharp stick. He dipped it in the bucket and pulled out a bunch of the greenish muck.

"Don't move, this will sting quite a bit."

The monkey dug the stick into the side of Blu's face and proceeded to draw a small character upon the macaw's face. Blu cringed as he felt his skin ripping under the dragging friction of the sharp stick. The muck itself seemed unusually cold; it sent a cold chill down his spine. Blu tried to free his wings and stop whatever they were planning to do to him. He moaned, but was silenced by another slap from Marco.

"I told you not to move, bird." He growled. "Continue with the runes, monkey. Be quick about it, I don't have all day."

The monkey nodded and finished his drawing on the left side of Blu's face. He studied his work for a moment.

"Yep, that is definitely the symbol of fire."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "Get on with it..."

The monkey jumped to Blu's opposite side and proceeded to draw the next rune upon his face. Blu cringed as he felt the sharp stick once again tear his flesh. This time the muck seemed to sting as it sunk into the open wound.

"That's the symbol of impurity done."

"What's left to do?" Marco asked.

"I still have to draw the rune of darkness, and the circle of sealing. Blu won't know what hit him. Who he is now will be completely destroyed... perhaps even forever."

"Do it!" Marco commanded. "I don't care who he is now, I want him destroyed. I will worry about reforming him."

_Reforming me? What does he mean by that? _Blu thought to himself

"We're not talking about an empire, or someone's favorite toy. We're talking about destroying a soul here!"

"Just continue on with drawing the runes!" Marco commanded. "The sooner his soul is destroyed, the better for me."

The monkey sighed and continued to draw the final rune. He stabbed the stick into Blu's chest, drawing the rune. He traced it, pushing it down. Blu winced as he felt it move into his heart. The greenish muck filled him with an intoxicating pain. He didn't faint, but he couldn't stop himself from twitching.

"There that's the final rune. It's been placed upon his heart. I'm going to proceed drawing the circle of sealing now."

"Do it!" Marco nodded.

The monkey dipped the bloody stick back into the bucket and scooped up another batch of green muck. Without a word, he traced a circle around Blu's talons. Blu found that he could no longer pass the circle. Somehow he was trapped within the confinements of an invisible cage.

"There he's been sealed." The monkey growled. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Wait," Blu called out, slamming his wings against the invisible force field. "What are you planning to do?"

Marco shook his head and held up his wings.

"I'm very glad you asked, now that you're sealed, there is no point in not telling you, it's not like you can get away now."

His eyes glistened as a wicked smile formed upon his face.

"I am going to make you into my obedient little puppet."

Blu looked on in horror as Marco proceeded to pull out a big black book with a demonic looking skull pictured on the cover. The very look of it sent shivers down his spine. Blu found himself peering away, despite the fact that he could not escape from his captivity. Somehow, the circle kept him from moving.

The gathering of creatures started to stamp their feet in a catchy rhythm. Marco shifted his wings out and proceeded to sing.

"I am Marco, yes.

Marco, that is my name.

I am Marco, yes

Controlling you, that is my game

It's a game I have mastered

For I know psychology well

Ask me how I got this way

I'll never, ever tell.

Muahahahaha!

I am Marco, yes

My intentions are not pretty

With you as my puppet

I'll soon rule the entire city

I am Marco, yes

My evil plans are done

Most people don't like evil

But YOU'LL think it's fun"

The group of margays danced around Marco, acting as background singers. Their eyes burned viciously at the macaw. They carried on the next part of the little song. Their cruel laughter rang out in unison.

"Evil guy! He's such an evil guy!

His name is Marco, yes

Nobody knows why

He'll flip you inside out

Make your conscience swell.

You'll do his evil deeds

And nobody... will know why."

Marco gave them a cold glare and issued for silence. He carried on the next bit of the song alone. He slapped the macaw who attempted to block out the cruel intentions of the song. They quite clearly explained his fate. He would not be able to avoid becoming a henchman of evil. Especially to one as powerful as what the hawk boasted himself to be.

"Now I will get revenge

For all my brother's deaths

Think you can stop me?

I highly doubt you can.

From now on, Rio city

Will know our evil names

I won't tell you how I got them

But they deserve the fame!

The margays continued on performing as backup dancers and singers and carried on the final bit of the song.

"Evil guy, he's such an evil guy.

His name is Marco, yes

Nobody knows why

Can anybody stop him?

They shouldn't even try.

Cus you'll do his evil deeds

And nobody... will know why!"

Marco cackled and raised the book to his face and proceeded to read the words aloud. Blu strained his ears as he attempted to hear the strange sounding language which no longer exists upon the Earth today. The circle at his feet started to glow like wildfire. The muck erupted into flames singing his talons. Blu found himself jumping to avoid the extreme heat, but not even that stopped him from avoiding the pain. The runes on his heart started to pulsate, Blu fell to the ground, he let out an exasperated gasp. He twisted his body as he felt the pain course through his blood stream. In every way, it felt like he was dying. His heart seemed to pulsate in his chest, slamming against his lungs, and other bodily organs. Blu convulsed, his saliva dripped from his mouth, evaporating amongst the flames. He could see the monkey hold up his paw and point at the margays.

"Get him back up on his feet! Be quick about it!"

Blu couldn't stand the pain. With all of his strength, he ripped his wings free from the muck on the wall and grabbed the first two margays to reach him.

"Get away from me!" He growled in a voice that didn't seem to be his own. Blu's eyes widened as it rang in his ear. He formed a smile and tossed the felines away from him. Blu forced a scheming smile. The pain in his heart continued to intensify. But the pain seemed to be moving more towards his skull. The two marks on his face seemed to glow bright, blinding him temporarily. His hearing intensified. He could hear the turning of the pages amongst the confusion which erupted throughout the room. The monkey that had drawn the runes upon him continued to shout.

"Get over there! Hold him down! Do not let him move a muscle. Destroy him if you have too. I don't care."

"NO!" Marco hissed. "Do not kill him! I need him alive!"

"But he's going to-"

"Delay that order!" Marco repeated. "Restrain him but do not kill him!"

The margays rushed throughout the room, attempting to keep Blu pinned down. None of them could. Blu continued to toss the senseless felines away, one at a time like they were nothing more than pieces of hay stuck to his coat of feathers. His evil wicked smile deepened as the runes dissolved. His heart stopped beating, he could feel nothing but hatred flowing through his soul. His head rolled to the side, he fell to the ground. The monkey rushed over to him and examined the burns in the rock from where the muck had been.

"What on Earth happened here?"

"Never mind the rock, is he alive?"

The monkey held a paw to the bird's chest. He shook his head sadly, at the burned marks in his otherwise perfect face.

"Well, out with it, is he or isn't he?"

"I-I-I don't know."

Marco slapped the monkey in the back of the head. His eyes burned viciously at the unfortunate creature.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is he alive or isn't he?"

"He has no pulse," the monkey frowned. "Not even a weak one, it's just not there at all. He also doesn't have a heartbeat. His breathing is normal, it's like certain parts of him died, while the rest of him remained alive."

Marco chuckled and folded his wings together. He could only really say one thing which slipped his mind.

"Excellent."

# # #

Jose stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to peer at the jungle of Borneo. His heart seemed to suddenly hurt him. He couldn't explain why but he could feel a sudden stabbing pain in his heart. He looked down at his mark which seemed to glow like an intense wild fire. He shook his head and frowned.

"That's new." He said. "It's never done that before."

He peered at the trees and stared confounded by what he witnessed. The trees were moving towards the breeze, instead of with the breeze. The whole force of nature seemed to be off balance. Peering down at his mark again, his teeth sank into his lower lip. He cursed under his breath and slammed a foot against the ground.

"It's Marco... It has to be. What has that crazy old hawk done this time? And more importantly, why do I feel this sense of dread? I better hurry up and get to Rio, before its too late. Something tells me something big is about to happen, and I might need to do some damage control."

The monkey burst into a powerful sprint across the airport. He located the plane belonging to the animal control center of Rio de Janeiro, and boarded into the cargo compartment. He hid himself amongst the boxes carefully out of sight.

"I'm finally coming home."


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Side Rising

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Dark Side Rising**_

A couple of days seemed to stretch on for an eternity. With the typhoon now gone, everything had returned to normal. The world seemed to be at peace, resting under the freshness brought forth by the drenching rains. The sun now shined bright and cheerful, almost as if apologizing for its absence during the disastrous weather. However, the flat calm sky, and pleasant weather was nothing more than a cruel illusion. Dark storm clouds continued to brew unseen upon the horizon. Unbeknownst to most creatures or humans, an evil force had descended upon the land, and it would not leave without a fight.

Jewel hadn't really slept a wink. Her mind continued to wonder aimlessly with a million different thoughts at once. Her heart skipped beats as she contemplated the real truth behind the tragic events which seemed to blanket the past few days. Her wings trembled as she held them close to her heart. A dark ominous feeling crept along her soul, filling her with a sense of dread. Everything which had transpired seemed to all start when her daughter failed to return at the appointed time. With no clue to her whereabouts, the macaw continued to hold onto the faintest bit of hope.

"Please be safe, Rose." She sighed, "I'm not giving up hope, and your father is out there searching to bring you home, safe and sound."

Her eyes filled with painful tears as her voice trembled upon the word father. Her mind drifted into thoughts of her blue feathered husband. He hadn't wanted to accept the possibility that Rose had met her end, but who could blame him? She didn't want to believe it either. Without a word, he left to brave the storm in an effort to find her and bring her back home safe. She forced a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to think about the negative. She didn't want to think about the possibility that neither one of them would come home. She didn't want to think about Amber's prediction of Blu's path being tainted. She just wanted to think that she would see them again.

Without another word she hopped out of the hollow and studied the rising sun. The wood still remained soaked drenching the bottom of her talons. She let the wind rustle through the feathers. The forces of nature seemed bitter sweet to the female macaw, they were nothing more than an eternal reminder that the days would continue onward, regardless of how much she wanted time to stand still… at least until Blu and Rose returned to her. She forced a sigh and peered out at the horizon. The autumn day ahead would be a scorcher. She could feel it in her bones. The humidity crept into her wing causing it to swell.

"Tulio told me that broken bones usually form arthritis." She reminded herself. "The pain will pass in time."

She let out another heartfelt sigh as she stuttered on the word time. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Speaking of time, I wonder if our time together is through. Was Amber's prediction correct all along?"

"Hey, Hot Wing."

Jewel peered up and spotted the familiar two figures of Nico and Pedro coming in for a landing.

"What's popping?" Nico asked. "We thought you would need the help. Especially with cleaning up after that really large storm, there are downed trees all over the place. It isn't cool."

Pedro nodded his head, noting the worried look on Jewel's face. He hovered at her side, placing a wing upon her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Hot Wing? You look down and out? Did you and the blue boy have another fight?"

Jewel shook her head.

"No, we're just fine. I'm just worried about our daughter. She's gone missing. Blu went to look for her too, but he has been gone for days."

Nico's eyes filled with concern. He shifted a wing across his bottle cap hat and landed on his talons.

"Whoa, stop, rewind. Did you just say your daughter's missing?"

"Yeah," Jewel nodded. "That's what I said."

"Rose is missing?" Pedro repeated not quite following the situation. "That's robust!"

Jewel nodded her head again.

"Do you want help finding her?" Nico and Pedro asked in unison.

"If you want to help, you're more than welcome too." Jewel sighed, "She went to the city."

Nico and Pedro eyed each other a little more than fearfully. Their worried glances caught her attention.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"The city is too dangerous. The entire underground subway system is filling up with margays. We don't know why they're down there, but we definitely aren't checking that place out."

Jewel let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Hold on, girl." Nico held up a wing. "We didn't say we wouldn't search the city. We just aren't going into the subway system. If she's anywhere else, we'll find her and bring her home."

# # #

Marco sat upon a makeshift seat deep in the center of a large boarding station. Abandoned subway cars littered the area, their doors stuck ajar allowing access to any creature small enough to fit. Inside a group of sleeping monkeys had decided to use them as a barrack, much to the hawk's growing frustration. He shifted his back across the solid stone bricks stacked to his liking, and grabbed hold of a beaker of water. He watched the commotion around him. Monkeys fought with each other as they struggled to reach stale candy bars from powerless vending machines.

Without a word he swirled the contents of the clear liquid, admiring the ripples he made with relative ease. He drank from the glass before tossing it from his grip. The glass shattered as it struck the wall, leaving traces of sharp, lethal looking shards against the cracked pavement.

"Where is that fool?" He asked. "I want answers on the macaw's condition. I want them now!"

As if on cue the monkey who had been a part of the whole plot to twist Blu's spirit stepped forth from the crowd. He shifted his paws nervously, avoiding the hawk's stern gaze. His teeth chattered together as he fought to control his fear of the ferocious predator.

"You certainly took your sweet old time getting here," the hawk growled. "How is our little… friend?"

"He's alive." The monkey admitted. "But there still isn't a pulse or heartbeat. I can't explain it. I've never seen anything like it before."

The hawk cackled to himself and jumped to his talons. He spread his wings and lurched forward with his razor sharp beak. The monkey could feel his heart skip a beat as he dodged the assault, though just barely.

"I have a conclusion to that one." He smiled. "In some cultures a pulse is considered to be the sound of the spirit. He wouldn't have one because he's not the creature he once was. He's nothing more than an empty shell, a soulless dummy perfect to craft into a servant for my New World Order."

"How would that explain the heart?" The monkey queried. "What about that?"

"The heart is the symbol of love, and compassion. We turned him into a creature of pure hatred, and anger. He wouldn't have a heartbeat, because he doesn't have a heart."

The monkey closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. He felt thankful he wasn't in the macaw's position. He could imagine the pain soaring through him as the runes burnt into his face leaving black impressions upon his flesh… if it had burnt into his flesh so easily, he could only imagine what it had done to his heart.

"I would be careful if I were you." The monkey explained. "Black magic can't always be controlled. What if he decides to turn on us?"

"He won't." Marco explained, "We got the bargaining chip. He won't betray us as long as we have his daughter."

Marco held up his wing and pulled his hood down over his eyes. His beak twisted into a savage snarl. Finally his control over Rio would be a guaranteed thing. All the animals and wildlife would be his, or they would be destroyed. The New World Order would be born with him as an Emperor.

"Get out of my way, marmoset." Marco hissed. "I want to check on my little handy work."

# # #

Blu's eyes opened a crack as he noticed two creatures emerge into the tunnel where he remained pinned to the wall. His wings trembled as he fought his restraints. He grunted and hissed as he tore at the greenish much with his beak. Both creatures stood in admiration at the savage attacks. Blu held little concern for anything, even his own personal safety. His beak never stopped, even when he made contact with his own wing.

"He's vicious." The monkey gasped. "I've never seen anything like it. He doesn't even feel pain."

"He's wonderful," Marco chuckled. "He is the perfect soldier. He will guarantee the birth of my New World Order."

Blu shifted his attention to the two creatures and cocked his head to one side. He heard every single word they said. His beak twisted into a savage snarl and leaned out in an effort to bite them.

Marco stared into Blu's eyes which burned out fiercely as they shifted so easily from being completely emotionless, to that of a vengeful and hate filled creature. They were no longer the chocolate brown they once were. Now they appeared blacker than the night, with bright red irises which seemed to glow with a mystical light.

"Let me go!" Blu hissed. "Let me go!"

The hawk raised his wings to calm the enraged creature. His voice rang out in a soothing tone.

"Calm yourself, my friend." He said. "We don't mean you any harm. We only restrained you so you couldn't harm yourself."

"You mean me no harm?" Blu cackled. "I had a hand in slaughtering your pathetic little group of brothers… and you mean me no harm? That's a good one, I almost laughed."

"Yes," Marco nodded. "Their deaths were a necessary loss. We've got much more important things to worry about now."

"Yeah," Blu spit, continuing his attempted attack upon the hawk. "Like where is my daughter!"

"You'll see her," Marco grinned. "But first I want to play a little game with you."

"A game?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What kind of game are you referring too?"

"Oh a little thing called conquering the whole of Rio. Are you interested in helping me?"

Blu continued to glare into the eyes of the robed creature.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"If you help me, I will let you see your daughter. I will also give you a position of power amongst my new order."

"Tempting," Blu nodded his head. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If we are to last in our little game, and if you expect to see your daughter, you must first prove your loyalty. There are a few creatures out there that pose a significant threat. In fact you know them quite well. They are your friends, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the always lovely Jewel. I want you to defeat every one of these creatures. Make them know the meaning of pain, but leave them alive."

Blu's smile faded as he contemplated the request. He shook his head.

"And what If I decide I don't want to leave them alive? What if I want them to suffer?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I could live with that. The decision is up to you. I'm leaving you in charge of this little operation."

Blu's smile formed back on his face. The veins in his head swelled as he pried himself from the greenish muck. He landed on his talons, and cackled insanely. The macaw moved forward and stood beside his new master.

"So you will let me do whatever I want? I like the sound of that."

Marco peered at the monkey for a moment and snapped his wing like a pair of fingers.

"Go and fetch my new brother one of our many robes. I think purple should suit him just fine."

The monkey scurried off to do as the hawk suggested. With two murderous birds now on the loose, he didn't dare to question any order given to him. He feared the consequences should he enrage either one of them


	12. Chapter 12: Misguided Loyalty

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Misguided Loyalty!**_

Blu's bloodshot eyes peered down the darkened tunnels of the abandoned subway system. The stone walls still glowed with a translucent moss, which he quickly identified as the greenish muck that they had used on him to draw the magical runes. He shuddered, but grew thankful that they hadn't used the same poisonous slime that created every one of their glowing symbols. Blu knew why of course, they needed him, and couldn't risk anything happening to him. Should the poison affect his body, Marco's plan for domination would be over. He let himself chuckle, a cruel despicable laughter which sent chills down his own spine. He would be treated like a god in the flesh, or they would receive no help from him.

Seating himself along the railway, he let himself grow more relaxed. Without a word, he laid himself back and shifted across the metal grating of the track. The notches bent into his back, digging down into his flesh, which would ultimately leave some bruising, but nothing to severe. He spread his wings, and felt the cold clamminess of the steel. He knew Marco kept a close eye on him. He could almost picture the disapproving glare, but he didn't care about such trivial things. For the first time in his life, his fears would no longer hold him back. He would live the remainder of his life, his way, and he would take orders from nobody.

"You're little friend is taking his sweet time." The macaw pointed out. "What an incompetent fool."

Marco nodded his head, a little taken aback by the macaw's straight forward insult. His eyes widened as he realised his spell had took complete effect upon him. Every last shred of good within the creature seemed to have vanished along with the glow of the runes. He formed a confident smile and let himself chuckle over the evil macaw's antics. In this state, Blu did speak a lot of sense. He held nothing back, and cared for little, other than his own goals and ambitions. In every sense of the word, Blu appeared to be a true strategist.

"Indeed," Marco nodded his agreement. "I never did care much for the use of monkeys. They're all foolish creatures with very little sense within those thick skulls of theirs."

Blu would have said something but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to enrage the creature that held his daughter from him. Once he would see if she was alive or not than he would act upon what little instincts were left within his body. He would make Marco suffer for taking her from him. No one would break the father daughter bond shared between the two. Not if he could help it.

"Where is that monkey?" he snarled. "I'm tired of waiting, I want to go and put my new personality to the test."

Marco cackled and held up a wing to restrain the macaw. His eyes shimmered with hope towards his newfound ally.

"Have some patience, my friend. You're companions will suffer, I promise you that one. They'll suffer double once they get the shock of a lifetime and realised you betrayed their trust."

Blu formed a wicked smile.

"I like the sound of that."

After a couple of minutes of sitting in awkward silence, the monkey stepped back into the chamber carrying a large purple cloak in his hands. Without a word, he handed it to the hawk who examined it with a steady eye. The cloak itself was of the finest quality, woven together from a light flexible fabric so the breeze could seep through. Despite that, it continued to keep a heavy-duty firmness to it, which allowed it to double as a piece of armour.

The hawk formed a deceitful smile, allowing the monkey to see it before he pulled his hood further down his face. His eyes continued to shine out with continuing frustration towards the small creature. He spread his wings around the cloak and shook his head. His beak shimmered as it clacked together. His voice rang out in a sly innocence which made the monkey really uncomfortable. He knew of his master's dangerous temper, and often hoped to avoid his assault.

"You certainly took your sweet time in returning here." He said. "What kept you?"

The monkey shuddered as he felt a wing fall upon his shoulder. It seemed unusually cold. He shuddered as he shook off the clamminess of the feathers gracing along the back of his neck. Marco circled around the monkey, his eyes continued to peer at him. His beak continued to click together as he tasted the bitter stale air often found within the underground subway system.

"Well," he continued after a brief second. "I'm waiting."

"He probably stopped for a banana break. He can't be trusted for important issues. That's why I'm now in charge."

The monkey's eyes darkened with rage as he turned on the macaw with a vicious sneer.

"I did not! Learn your place fool! I am Henrique, and I serve my master to the death. I am the second in command of the New World Order."

Blu's laughter filled the air. He waved a wing to dismiss the monkey's idiotic rant. He smiled and clicked his beak together similar to what Marco was doing.

"You mean you were second in command. At least that's how it was until I showed up. Now I outrank you, and if you expect to remain alive, I would suggest you follow my orders."

"Learn your place, fool!" The monkey spit with disgust at the insulting macaw.

"He does know his place, monkey." Marco snapped, issuing for silence amongst the two arguing creatures.

"But he-"

"He started it." Blu grinned.

"Henrique, I suggest you learn your place. You seem to have made it a pattern to mess things up. You've proven to be unreliable, and quite frankly, you deserve to be replaced with someone as smart and intelligent as our little friend here. It's nothing personal. You just don't belong in command."

The monkey lowered his head and pouted, obviously stung by his master's interruption. He dragged his foot across the ground, his tail followed the example.

"You'll regret that, macaw." He snarled. "Mark my words, you will regret the day you crossed me."

"I'm so sure." Blu chuckled. "Run along now, and try not to eat any more bananas, okay."

The monkey didn't bother to answer the conniving insult of the macaw. He stormed out of the chamber, mumbling under his breath. Marco forced a confident smile and placed a wing upon Blu's shoulder. He chuckled and handed him the purple robe.

"This is it?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow, studying the fabric with a rather unimpressed stare.

"Yes," Marco nodded. "It is the mark to show that you are in my allegiance. No creature would dare stand against you. It also blends into your skin, hiding your face and other facial features. Remember we want your friends to be shocked, so do not reveal yourself to them until they are captured and returned here to this room. Do you understand?"

Blu nodded his head.

"Good, now you may deal with them anyway you want. You may even kill your precious little wife and your kids if that is what you decide to do, but know that I want the name of my order to be spread through out the jungle. So no one can ever raise a wing against us again."

Blu nodded his head and slipped himself into the robe. He pulled the hood over his face and formed a confident smile. Marco was right. The robe did help to conceal his identity from the world around him. In that instant he knew what his plan would be. He would strike from the shadows, taking his opponents by surprise. He would then bring them to the subway tunnels so he could make their lives a living nightmare before finally revealing himself and finishing them off.

"Yes," he nodded. "That is definitely a good plan… until it comes to Jewel anyways. Her defeat will come much slower than the rest of them. She'll then be handed a choice. Join with me, or die!"

Blu's cruel laughter rang through the air. He crushed his wing in a single movement. Imitating the fate which would befall Jewel should she refuse to co-operate with him.

# # #

The afternoon sun shined down upon the city of Rio. With the repairs from the typhoon now officially underway, the whole city seemed to be out helping the less fortunate victims who had managed to lose everything during the destructive storm. The sound of hammering and power tools filled the air in a harmonious rhythm. People gathered on the beach, helping to pick up the debris which had come inland from the sea.

Picnic tables, benches, chairs, and a wide variety of fruits had been blown everywhere. Several storm drains had been clogged with broken tree branches. Some of them caused flooding as the water couldn't enter passed the blockage. Several bird nests appeared smashed along the streets, obviously destroyed by the high gale force winds. No matter which way you looked, damage and debris could be spotted. This was the first thing Blu noticed when he emerged from the subway system.

Admiring the hustle of the city around him, Blu forced a confident smile. Very few people seemed to notice him. With the combination of cerulean blue feathers and bright purple, he became a velvety sky blue, blending into the sky almost perfectly. His eyes lowered as he drifted into deep thought.

"Who should I go after first?" he wondered. "There's Jewel, but why go after the best one first? Perhaps I should face off against Rafael?"

He snapped his fingers and laughed cruelly. There were only two creatures close enough within striking distance to deal with them straight away. The canary named Nico, and the red crested Cardinal named Pedro. They would probably be within the samba club. They loved the music so much. They practically lived and breathed the romantic music. Besides they would more than likely be holding a fundraising concert for birds affected by the storm.

"I hope they enjoy samba while they can… it will be their last."

Blu laughed as he spread his wings. He lifted himself off the ground and flew as fast as they would carry him.

# # #

The familiar beat of samba music filled the air as Blu stepped through the large opening leading into the samba club. The crowd of birds paid him little to no attention as he worked his way past them. His eyes burned menacingly, caring very little on whether any one of them could continue their little party. His beak clicked together before he seated himself near a small crate resembling a bar.

Around him a small group of birds stumbled forward. With their drinks in hand, they continued to dance. He had never seen any sort of intoxication other than the time Jewel had received the needle in her wing. But he could care less about his memories with the blue bird. All that mattered now was his plan, and bringing forth Marco's New World Order.

Blu raised his wing and issued for the bartender to come over. He was a rather large chubby toucan with a large trace of what could only be described as a moustache. Blu smiled and began his interrogation.

"I'm looking for two creatures. A canary named Nico and a cardinal named Pedro. Do you know where they are?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He leaned into the bird and whispered in his ear.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm an old friend." Blu explained.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a Canadian goose. Get lost, if you were a friend, you would know where they are-"

The bartender never got to finish his sentence. Blu's talon reached out and grabbed him in a vice like grip. His eyes burned dangerously as he lowered the bird onto the crate.

"What a shame," Blu's voice rang out dangerously. "Than perhaps some positive reinforcement will get you to tell me more. Where are they? I suggest you tell me, because I don't want to have to use my full strength. You wouldn't like that very much, believe me."

The toucan struggled to breath, he nodded his head.

"They're supposed to be back here in a little bit… that's all I know… please let me go."

Blu threw the toucan across the room and watched the creature land with a harsh thud against a crate. The macaw smiled and dusted his wing off. He hated the feel of the toucan's feathers against his own, though he had been way too nice to mention anything before now.

"Thanks for the information," he cackled. "I guess I'll just wait around here until they're ready to show up."

Blu did not have to wait too long. After a couple of drinks of fresh water which he forced the bartender to give him. He noticed his targets enter through the main entrance to the club. Pedro fluttered in place and eyed the group of creatures. Nico formed a peaceful smile as he too glanced around.

"It looks like Blu isn't here." Nico said.

"Oh but he is." A cruel voice echoed out. Both birds turned to face a robed creature that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Pedro asked. "A member of the I hate fashion club?"

"Pedro, keep quiet." Nico whispered. "Doesn't that cloak remind you of what that Roger guy was wearing last year? I think we might just be in for a bit of trouble here."

Pedro pointed a wing at the cloaked creature.

"Tell me what you did to Rose, and Blu, right now before I force you to tell me!"

The creature held up his wings and shook his head.

"Why I didn't do nothing to either one of them. Their safe enough for the moment, but that's more than what I can say for you."

The robed creature pounced on Nico, slamming his talon across his neck. Blu proceeded to strangle the life out of him.

"You should learn to be careful who you hang around with!" he cackled. "You would still be a free bird, if it wasn't for those spix macaws."

Nico struggled to free himself but quickly passed out from the effort of putting up a fight. The robed creature had won the fight, for the moment anyways.

"Pedro, I would suggest that you give up, unless you want me to crush his throat."

Pedro nodded his head. As much as he hated this evil creature, he didn't want to risk hurting his friend. He landed on his talons and held out his wings.

"Fine, I surrender. But I don't have to like it."

The creature nodded his head, and kicked the bird in the stomach. Pedro landed on the ground unconscious.

"That's two down, two more to go."

The group of creatures within the club turned their heads to see the robed creature raise his hands.

"May I have your attention? I regret to inform you that everyone within this club now officially belong to me. In three days you will report to the Copacabana Beach, you will be addressed by your new master, do I make myself clear?"

A large roseate spoonbill grabbed his cloak and pulled him close to his large bill. His eyes glared into the eyes of the bird that had attacked his friends.

"And what if we refuse?" He asked. "My name is Kipo and I don't belong to anyone."

Blu released himself and kicked the spoonbill with his talon. He stared levelly into the creatures eyes.

"Refuse? You don't have the right to refuse. Now listen to me creatures, the tides of our land is changing, a new order is about to be born. You're either with us or you're against us. So decide now, but be careful, one wrong word will mark you as a traitor, and the punishment to that is death."

The creatures around him all nodded their heads.

"We'll meet you at the beach in three days." The all said in unison.

# # #

Blu placed both birds against the wall and sealed their wings using the translucent moss to keep them pinned. Both creatures regained consciousness, moaning as they felt their heads pulsate. The taste of blood filled their mouths from a mouth wound inflicted during the battle.

Both creatures eyed him as they attempted to make sense of the situation at hand. Neither of them had done anything, and yet they were captured by a group of robed weirdoes.

"I bet you're the one who did something to Blu and Rose, aren't you?" Nico muttered.

Marco laughed as he studied the creatures with an amused smile. He held his wing to his accomplice's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Blu." He grinned. "You've made some incredible progress in such a short amount of time. I should have turned you sooner."

Nico's jaw dropped as he made the connection between the robed creature and his friend. The cerulean feathers poked out from the robe, clear as day. How could he not see them?

"Blu, is that you?" Nico asked. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

The robed creature shook his head and revealed his face. Both Nico and Pedro's eyes bulged from their head. They couldn't explain what they were seeing. The blue spix macaw had betrayed them. His black rune marks still remained visible, though just barely.

"You traitor!" Pedro shouted. "How could you do this to your friends."

"You'll find that he doesn't need you guys anymore. He's joined the winning team, not that I gave him much choice. You should have heard him scream as he began to change. It was magnificent."

Marco turned and faced his comrade and smiled.

"Continue on with your mission."

"Yes sir," Blu smiled. "Next one on my list is that wonderful little wife of mine. I wonder if she'll be happy to see me?"

Blu's cruel laughter rang through out the air.

"No matter, she will join with me, or she will die this day."


	13. Chapter 13: Jewel's Worst Nightmare

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Jewel's Worst Nightmare!**_

Dark ominous storm clouds continued to build upon the horizon blocking out the last few rays of sunlight that evening. The wind continued to pick up, sweeping a soft mist across the entire jungle. The Blue Bird Sanctuary rested unusually silent, with very little sound coming from any creature within a short distance of the approaching weather system fueled by a powerful cold front sinking in from the north. They all kept a careful watch, especially with the memories of the typhoon still lingering so close to their hearts.

Thunder rumbled far off in the distance after the occasional lightning bolt could be seen lighting up the blackened sky. Although the clouds remained flat, it still caused a sense of concern across the many witnesses to the foul weather. With a ceiling of five thousand feet, the storm's main wall cloud stretched high into the sky, creeping forward with each passing second. There would be no stopping the outcome of whatever Mother Nature decided to dish out, but most creatures knew that storms could bubble and become much more intense in the blink of an eye.

Blu stood just outside the entrance to his old home. With a strained ear, and careful consideration, he could scarcely hear the sounds of Jewel talking to the children over the roar of the pouring rain. He forced a wicked smile as he eavesdropped, listening with great interest to every word. Most of the conversation focused around him, or at least the creature he used to be... the one who he could no long feel within the essence of his spirit... the one who didn't exist anymore. He could not hear the children, they squawked in quiet voices drowned out by the weather, but any further conversation fell upon Rose. The daughter he too wondered about, and hoped for her safety.

Without a word he pulled his large purple hood tighter around his face. His breathing hardened as he trembled with excitement. He would not reveal his identity right away. He would build up the moments making her suffer until he revealed his true identity. He wanted to see the shocked, almost horrified look upon the ends of her beak as she realised that the creature she loved had turned his back on her... that she no longer meant anything to him. She was only an obstacle standing in the way of him and his new order. He spread his wings and flew towards the entrance of the hollow.

'Why, hello there, Jewel!"

A cruel voice cut through the air, laughing as he finished saying her name. Jewel immediately came alert and spun around to see the arrival of a large purple clad creature with no discernible features. He stood there, barely noticeable amongst the night sky. It was only with the lightning piercing through the sky that she realised he was there. Her eyes widened in horror as she carefully began to tuck the children out of sight amongst the meshing of the nest. She swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Oh, please. Don't bother trying to hide them. I can see them quite clearly." He cackled. "I could even hear you talking to someone as I landed outside."

Jewel turned her head back to peer at her children who looked pretty frightened by the stranger in their midst. Their eyes shut tight as they trembled and shook. Their beaks chattered together as they tried to avoid looking at the purple robed creature as much as possible. They could hear his breathing. His harsh, cruel, almost gasping breathing which became amplified by the hood. In every sense, this creature looked like some incredible monster which had escaped from their worst nightmares.

Jewel held out a protective wing to stop any possible threat to her children. Her eyes hardened as she dropped into a defensive stance. Her beak curled into a vicious sneer. She studied the creature for any noticeable weaknesses, but she couldn't see any amongst the swirling cloak.

"Don't you dare lay one feather on my babies, or I'll make you regret the day you were ever hatched."

The robed creature cackled. His eyes burned viciously as he too dropped into a fighting stance very similar to hers. He spread his wings and shifted his tail feathers revealing the razor sharpness of his limbs. Each part of his body connected to a razor sharp blade, which looked incredibly lethal. Jewel didn't bother looking at the weaponry of his figure though. She peered at the colouring and feathers. Everything about his body looked incredibly familiar to her. Like she had been around this creature for quite some time... she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You can't be." She gasped, holding her free wing to her beak. She peered at the robed creature and studied his beak, and feathers. Sure they appeared different than the last time she saw him, but they still followed the same pattern which she knew quite well. His large wings which could cover her entire body when they embraced each other, now stood spread covered with metallic blades. His eyes glowed with a mystical light, which blocked out his chocolate brown eyes, but she could still see the somewhat gentle nature buried deep inside of him. She backed away, startled by her own realisation.

"Blu, is that you?"

The robed creature did not answer. He stared through emotionless, almost black eyes. They continued to shine with the mystical energies which engulfed him. He glared right at her, though she knew he could hear her, if only for a brief moment. His body seemed to tremble as she spoke his name. His beak curled into a savage snarl.

"That name doesn't hold any value to me." He said in a flat almost gravelly voice. "That is not who I am."

"You're a liar!" Jewel snapped at him. "If you're not, Blu, then who are you? Show me your face."

Blu backed away and held his wings to the end of his beak. He shook his head and peered away from her.

"No! I can't!"

Before Jewel could speak again, the large bird charged at her, knocking her back into the collection of kids who continued to cower behind her. Jewel landed with a sickening thud, she groaned as she felt the impact with the gnarled mesh of the nest. She peered at him again, and struggled to get back onto her talons.

"You never were a good fighter, Blu." She cringed shaking off the pain in her spine. "Remember? That's why I took control of the kids' training."

Blu again didn't respond. He continued his onslaught of attacks, slamming his blades into the wood where Jewel had been just moments before. The female rolled her body, retreating from the sharpened blades. Blu's eyes continued to burn as he grunted continuing to throw his body at her like a weapon. In one desperate move, Jewel kicked him with her talon, sweeping his talons out from under him. Blu landed on his stomach and rose almost immediately back into the fighting stance he had been just seconds before.

"What did they do to you, Blu?" She asked. "Please tell me."

"I told you," the creature screamed. "I'm not, Blu!"

"You're a liar!" Jewel screamed. "You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me!"

Jewel took to the sky, slamming her body into the creature's chest. She turned around heaving her talons upwards catching hold of the hood which covered his face. In two speedy movements she threw herself forward, ripping the hood off from the rest of the fabric. Blu stumbled backwards hiding his face from view.

"I knew it!" Jewel frowned. "You are my husband. What did they do to you, Blu?" She asked.

The macaw didn't answer. He raised his wings preparing to strike her again. He prepared the metal blades to finally rid himself of the girl who continued to ask him questions he could not answer.

"This is the end for you!" he cackled. "Prepare to die!"

He threw his wing forward but found himself stopping in mid air. His wing trembled as he fought to continue his attack. It would not respond to his request, it would not move another inch closer to the female. He peered at his outstretched limb, noticing the trembling for the first time. He couldn't explain the sudden pause. His beak trembled, clicking together out of pure frustration.

"What's going on?" he asked himself aloud. "Why have I lost control of my body?"

He continued to peer at his wing, pointed inches away from Jewel's throat. The female stood, her body tensed as she waited for the impact which would end her life. Her eyes filled with fear as she watched him, noticing the conflict in her eyes.

"Please, Blu." She pleased. "You don't want this. Please, don't rob the children of their mother."

Blu's wing trembled faster as if responding to her fear. He shifted attention to her sapphire eyes. They related the story of their relationship, all the happiness they once shared, all the love they once experienced. His eyes widened as he came to the realisation of why he couldn't attack her. It was Blu! Not the one that was on the exterior, the one who wished to do her harm, but the inner goodness which he thought had been destroyed. The goodness within him was fighting for control.

"It's her!" he snarled. "She's the key! She can break the spell!"

Blu's body continued to tremble.

"CURSE IT ALL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "CURSE YOU, JEWEL!"

_**I won't let you hurt her!**_His thoughts told him. _**I won't let you hurt, Jewel!**_

"You can't stop me, Blu." He cackled. "It's too late, I'm in control now, and you're nothing more than just a bad memory."

_**I'll stop you!**_His thoughts told him. _**You may be on the outside, but I'm still on the inside.**_

"I'll find a way to get rid of you!" he growled. "I'm the only Blu! The real Blu! The much stronger, much more confident Blu! You can't stop me!"

Jewel looked on in horror as Blu argued with himself. Her husband seemed really terrified. He held his wings to his head, covering his expression from the world. He turned to eye her only once and growled at the top of his lungs.

"You think this will be over? I will be back and you will still meet your end."

Blu turned to run but found himself staring into the eyes of a large monkey. The monkey forced a smile and tackled the macaw to the ground.

"Jewel, get the kids out of here." He called out to her. "Get them somewhere safe."

Jewel nodded her head and waved a wing to the children.

"Fly, as fast as you can to Rafael's grotto. Tell him everything that happened. Do not look back to see if I'm following you."

The children's eyes filled with painful tears as they tried to argue with their mother. They pleaded for her to come with them. Jewel shook her head.

"I'm needed here. I'm not discussing it further. Run NOW!"

The children needed no second bidding. They took to the sky flying as fast as their wings would carry them.

Jewel turned her attention back to the monkey who had allowed her kids to escape to safety.

"Thank you, Jose." she smiled.

The monkey leapt to her side and stood to attention. He eyed her out of his peripheral vision and forced a smile.

"You really should have gone with them. Why did you stay behind?"

"Something's happened to him." Jewel explained. "I'm not leaving until I find out what."

Blu cackled and held a wing to the black burn marks on his face. He formed a smile and shook his head.

"I was thinking about destroying both of you, but now that I know Jewel is the key, she has earned her right to being my captive. But as for you monkey, you're a traitor to the New World Order and you will not leave here alive."

Blu cackled and threw himself forward, slamming into the monkey with all of the force his body could muster. Jose flew backwards, his back arched as he slammed into the walls forming the hollow. He fell forward and fell unconscious, instinctively the monkey stopped his breathing, and didn't move. To the untrained eye he appeared dead.

"Well that's one down." He grinned. "Now, what shall I do with you, my beautiful wife?"

"Will you hurt me?" she asked.

"No," Blu shook his head. "I can see it in your eyes. You still want to be with me. So I'm going to give you a chance to join my side."

Jewel backed away, her eyes glared at the macaw.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" He waved a wing through the air, disapprovingly. "Don't answer right away. Let's discuss it, in the privacy of the NWO headquarters."

Before Jewel could make a move, Blu's wing slammed into the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. She slumped forward falling into his wings. Blu soothed the female with a wicked grin.

"Going to sleep? Well don't worry, we'll discuss your decision soon enough."

# # #

Jewel moaned as she came awake to find herself unable to move. She rolled her head and opened her eyes a crack to study her environment. The thick putrid smelling air made her gag as she breathed inwards. She vomited as she struggled to catch her breath. She was within a large underground chamber with a green translucent moss which offered just enough light to see. She turned her head to study her wings, and found that this was the same moss which held her in place, trapped like a rat in a trap.

"Where am I?" she found herself asking. "Where's Blu?"

"Believe me Hot Wing. I don't think you want to know."

Jewel's eyes rolled to study the two figures on both sides of her. She recognised them immediately.

"Nico, Pedro, are you guys alright?"

Nico nodded his head, he moaned as pain shot through his entire body. He turned to eye Jewel, trying to force a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. But Blu won't be once I get my wings on him. He betrayed us girl."

"No, he didn't betray us." Jewel shook her head. "I saw him recently. They've done something to him. His eyes they aren't his eyes. He even was arguing with himself, like he could hear another voice within his head."

"Girl, that's whacked!" Pedro sighed. "He seemed normal to us, except for his enjoyment of seeing us pinned to this muck. That just ain't cool, no matter what they did too him. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Jewel let out a sigh. _Do they really intend to hate him, for something that isn't his fault?_ She wondered.

"Ah, so three of four friends are together eh?" A cruel voice chuckled. All three birds turned their attention to a blue robed bird entering through the darkness.

"So you're the guy pulling the strings?" Jewel asked. "What did you do to Blu? Why isn't he acting like his usual self?"

The creature shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, maybe he decided to join the winning team, and make a difference in the world."

The robed figure laughed and began to pace back and forth across the room. He eyed Jewel, his beak twisting into a vicious smile.

"You look exactly like your sister." He admitted. "Though, I must admit your face is much more attractive."

Jewel could feel her rage beginning to rise. She tugged at the greenish muck in an attempt to free herself.

"You're the one who warped her mind! You ultimately led to her death! I'm going to tear your eyes out!"

Marco shook his head.

"I did no such thing. I simply showed her how cruel and corrupt this world is, and offered her a chance to change it. What she did, was on her own free will. Is it my fault she decided to hunt you down? Is it my fault she decided to sacrifice herself to stop Roger? Why didn't you help her? If anyone is the villain here, Jewel. It's you, not me. I am this planet's only hope at salvation."

"Salvation," Jewel spit with disgust. "You're a lunatic. You're just some crazy bird who brainwashed a handful of creatures and turned yourself into a cult."

"Believe what you want." The bird shrugged. "Either way, I'm on the verge of making the city of Rio mine. There are only a few places left to control, before I anoint myself as emperor of the New World Order."

Jewel watched the bird disappear from the room. She let out a painful sigh. She couldn't believe the danger she was getting herself into. She only wanted to live a peaceful life with the bird she loved, and now, some crazy cult leader had sunk his talon into him and twisted his mind inside out.

"I'm going to find a way to save you, Blu." She growled.

# # #

"Ola, is anyone in there?"

Jose groaned as he became aware of the voice coming from the branch just outside the hollow. The world still seemed unusually dark, even for the long hours of the night. Lightning still pierced the air. Thunder rumbled filling his ears with a deafening noise. With the last little bit of his strength, he stumbled towards the entrance to the hollow in an attempt to communicate with the strange creature outside.

"Ola, Blu, Jewel, amigos. Are you there? It's Rafael."

Jose stumbled to the ground, landing with a thud. He moaned as he attempted to get back up onto his feet. The lump on his head, swelled, shooting pain throughout his entire body. He crawled forward, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Rafael or whatever your name is. I need your help."

Almost on cue, the toucan flew into the hollow and landed on his talons. He eyed the monkey a little curiously.

"Were you trying to talk to me, amigo?" he asked. "My name is Rafael, and I'm at you service. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find three spix macaw children. Their mother was captured by an ex friend of mine. I want to help comfort them, and then form a plan to set her free."

Rafael nodded.

"I know the kids, amigo. Buster, Kinski, and Jade, they sent me back here saying that some trouble was brewing. Knowing the macaws, I could believe it."

Jose formed a peaceful smile, and placed a paw upon the toucan's talon. He didn't have the strength to rise up onto his feet.

"Please, do you know where they are?"

"Yeah," Rafael nodded. "They made it to my grotto. They're playing with my kids, under the watchful eyes of my wife."

Jose breathed in a sigh of relief, his body trembled. He lowered his head to the hard wood flooring.

"Finally, I could use some good news right about now. I was hoping they were safe."


	14. Chapter 14: A Shimmer of Hope

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**A Shimmer of Hope!**_

Jewel hadn't said very much since her initial meeting with the blue robed bird earlier that evening. Her sapphire eyes remained narrow, lost in her own thoughts. They filled with glassy tears which she struggled to fight back. Her beak trembled as she continued to think about the events of the past few days. It became quite clear that this robed creature had done something to her husband, but she couldn't quite figure out what that something was.

"Oh, Pet..." she began, her voice trembling. "You were such a compassionate bird. You cared about everyone other than yourself. Now you're evil, and looking to hurt everyone out of sheer enjoyment. What did they do to you?"

Without another word her head fell forward. She could not deny her tears any longer. She let them roll down the creases of her cerulean face until they disappeared into the void that was her open beak. She coughed and sputtered, nearly vomiting from the sudden shock of the liquid passing down her dry almost aching throat. But in a manner of reasoning, she found herself thankful that she was at least drinking something other than the puddles of stagnant water upon the floor.

Her mind filled with thought about her children. Were they safe? Did they make it to Rafael's grotto? Would Blu and his new friends track them down and keep them prisoner? Was this robed creature responsible for the disappearance of Rose? She couldn't bear the thought of any more questions, or the chance of them being in any serious danger, so she attempted to wipe the thoughts from her mind.

"I hope you are safe, please take care of yourselves and Jade." She sighed. "You're mommy will try and stay strong. I promise."

She felt the tears renew in her eyes. The thought of not being able to see her children shattered her heart. Her beak trembled as she struggled to remain strong, and not let these evil creatures break his spirit. She would find a way to break free. She would find a way to return Blu to her former self, and she would make that robed bird pay for everything he put them through. Her beak formed a sly smile. After a couple of minutes, her tears subsided. She allowed herself to relax. Without a word she peered at her two companions with her peripheral vision. They both appeared to be sleeping.

_**At least those two are keeping calm.**_She thought with a reassured smile. _**At least that's some good news.**_

Jewel caught a vision of movement through the far corners of the room. She strained her eyes attempting to make out the shape which continually dodged her line of sight. From the way it moved, it appeared to be a bird, dressed in one of those robes. Her eyes widened as she studied the familiar pattern of the way he moved. One word escaped past the crease in her curved beak.

"Blu...?"

The large male macaw stopped and emerged out of the darkness like an apparition. Dressed in his new purple cloak, his hood covered his eyes from sight. Despite that fact, Jewel knew that he kept a careful watch on her. She knew they wouldn't move off of her during the time he remained standing in front of her. His beak twisted into a savage grin. He seemed to enjoy watching her as a mere prisoner. After all she was the stronger of the two, and being a prisoner didn't fit her character very well. He cackled to himself as he took notice of the damp impressions down her cheeks, obviously left over from her tears.

"You have been crying?" he queried. "Why? Haven't I been more than merciful? I could have killed you if you would have preferred that."

Jewel listened to the almost mocking tone in his voice and came to the realisation that it wasn't his voice. It rang out in a dark, ominous, condescending, hateful, and vindictive tone. The creature who took on the appearance of her husband, the creature who held all of his memories, was nothing more than a cruel heartless monster. A former shell of the caring, kind hearted and compassionate creature he once had been.

"Blu, this isn't you!" she said. "I want my husband back. Please, tell me what they've done to you, and we can make everything all right again."

The blue macaw didn't take the time to respond to the female's voice. He continued to glare out at her underneath his hood. His eyes continued to shine with a mystical light. He forced a confident smile and stepped mere inches from the female.

"You think you can make everything all right again?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "You presume that you can save me from the darkness?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"I just want my husband back, the way he used to be. I love the way you used to be."

Blu cackled again, spitting with disgust.

"You're a fool. The Blu you know is gone forever."

"No he isn't." Jewel protested. "I saw you freeze dead in your tracks at our home. You couldn't hurt me. Deep down you still love me, as much as I love you. We're meant to be, and I can save you."

"I-I-I love you too." Blu's voice shifted back to his natural voice. For a mere moment, Jewel could see the compassion in his eyes. Although they remained glowing, she could see the soulful brown hidden just behind all that exterior differences. She couldn't help but form a smile. She couldn't deny that Blu still existed within the cold shell of his new monstrous appearance.

"You're still in there, Pet... aren't you?" she smiled. "Please, tell me what they've done to you."

"I-I-I can't." Blu sighed. "It won't let me."

"Who won't let you?" Jewel asked. "What's happening to you?"

Blu didn't answer. In the matter of a minute, he charged forward, striking his metallic blade through the moss which held Jewel in place. He turned his attention away as she landed on both talons. His voice continued to shift between the dark evil hiss, and his natural familiar voice.

"I-I-I can't control it." He screeched. "Please, run now and don't return here for me. You cannot save me!"

Jewel shook her head and watched Blu's wings go to his head. He moaned, struggling to keep his composure.

"Go now! Do not return here for me!"

Jewel's eyes filled with horror at his words. She continued to shake her head. Her voice rang out with concern.

"I can't leave you here. I'll be back, Blu. I promise."

"N-No!" Blu snapped. "GO NOW!"

Jewel spread her wings and flew through the tunnel as fast as she could go. She never peered back to look at Blu who fell to the ground. His body convulsed. His breath escaped his body with muffled gasps. After a couple of minutes he got back up onto his talons. The veins along his body bulged and swelled as he cackled to himself.

"Run, Jewel." He laughed. "You will never see you're precious husband again. I'm the one in control now."

# # #

Marco sat upon his large makeshift throne. With an outstretched wing, he swirled a beak of crystal clear water, watching the ripples he created with ease. There was something about controlling the forces of nature which seemed to impress him. That was why he could change Blu without a second thought. The boy definitely held potential within him. After all, in a matter of a few days, he conquered relatively most of Rio. He even had set up an anointment ceremony where he, Marco, would crown himself emperor of the New World Order. Once he succeeded in that, he would have his underlings search out and destroy the ones who threatened him – the remaining numbers of the spix macaw species.

"I should have turned that boy from the very beginning. He would have been the perfect seventh warrior for my mercenary band."

Marco cackled and peered at his mark. His eyes glistened as a savage smile appeared upon the ends of his beak.

"Isn't that right, men?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Blu's voice ran out from behind him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to eye the blue macaw that towered over him with a mischievous smile. Marco rolled his eyes, not amused by the macaw's ability to sneak up behind him. He held a wing to his heart, and glared at the macaw.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be checking up on the prisoners?"

Blu circled around the frustrated hawk who glared at him. He couldn't help but glare back in an intimidating standoff.

"I did," Blu explained. "I came to inform you that my wife had escaped and is heading back towards the jungle."

Marco tossed his beak from his wing and jumped to his talons. He raised his wings ready to issue commands to his squadron of monkeys and margays, but before he could speak, Blu's wings snapped his mouth shut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know full well she'll head to Rafael's grotto, and I'll be heading there myself."

Marco nodded his head and seated himself back down. He glared at the macaw with an increased interest.

"How do you know she'll be going there?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "What possibly could make you think she'll head there and not run for her life?"

Blu shrugged his wings and cackled to himself. He didn't like making his commander look like a fool, but in the present circumstance, he just couldn't resist.

"Oh a little thing called her children!" he smiled. "She sent them there right before I captured her. She'll run right to them, and I'll be right there, ready to strike."

"And what if your plan fails?" Marco suggested. "Have you ever considered that she can break the spell cast upon you?"

"Of course I have." Blu chuckled again. He raised his wings and wiped them across his purple robe. "I look forward to seeing her try."

# # #

Mid-afternoon sunlight shined through the canopy casting comfortable warmth to flow throughout the jungle. On all sides the trees started to change colour, encouraged by the cool northern breeze seeping in. Despite everything, the atmosphere of the day brought a cheerful smile to Jewel's face. Her tail feathers shifted as she let herself perform a couple of loop de loops through the sky. She laughed as the sun toasted her feathers, and the breeze swept across her body. These were the two simplest forms of nature, but it sure beat being trapped within the underground subway tunnels.

After a couple of minutes her eyes narrowed as she resumed her task. She soared as fast as her body would allow her to move. She needed to get to Rafael's grotto and make sure her kids were okay. She also needed to warn the adults about the impending threat which had set its sights upon the whole of Rio. Creatures, humans, and everything in between the land and sky would be in serious danger if the robed bird managed to succeed in his task. Plus he held Blu hostage, and she knew that he wouldn't release him without a fight.

By late afternoon, Jewel landed within the grotto. Her talons made a soft thud as they landed upon the dirt ground. She eyed her surroundings and smiled as all eighteen toucan kids swarmed around her. Jewel could remember their last meeting. It had been a little over a year ago when she and Blu first met Rafael. Back then the kids appeared to be really cute and harmless, but that quickly proved to be a false ploy, the kids were hardened warriors, capable of tearing out feathers, and ganging up on an opponent. They had quickly overwhelmed both Blu and Jewel, and with only the lucky intervention of their father did they manage to survive the encounter. Now they seemed so happy to see her. They jumped and cheered as loud as they possibly could.

"Auntie Jewel, Auntie Jewel, Auntie Jewel... where's Uncle Blu?"

The noise alerted the three adults who remained sequestered within the grotto. Fluttering and jumping to the ground, Rafael, Eva, and Jose joined the group of creatures. Jose and Rafael attacked her with a barrage of curious questions, forgetting to give the macaw time to answer them.

"Jewel, amigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, tell us what happened?"

"What did they want with you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"How did you manage to escape, aye corumba that must have been a good adventure."

"I heard from the kids that Rose is missing, did they have her?"

Jewel stuttered, trying her best to issue for silence, but the barrage of questions kept on coming. Eva raised her wings and glared at the two males furiously. Her large curved beak formed a sneer as she glowered at them.

"Honestly, you two. Can't you see that she has been through a lot? To escape from such an ordeal, and manage to make it back here is nothing short of miraculous. Give her space and some time to answer your questions."

Eva turned her attention to Jewel and wrapped her black wings around her. Eva tried to smile reassuringly and pull her from the crowd. She glared at the rest of the audience who attempted stood too frightened to move.

"Not one word from any of you until I say it is okay to do so. Jewel needs her rest. Do I make myself clear?"

Jewel shook her head and broke free from the toucan's grip. She sighed and seated herself upon the ground.

"I wish I could rest but there is not enough time. Every second counts and there is much that you guys need to listen too."

Jewel began to relate the story of her capture. She told about Blu and about the blue robed bird and his ambition to create a new order for him to rule. The large group listened intently, never interrupting. Every single creature held onto her words, and shuddered as they thought about everything that would happen if this creature got his way. Only when she finished did Rafael speak.

"Aye Corumba! That is some pretty horrible stuff, but what concerns me is you said that Blu was there?"

Jewel nodded her head and turned her attention to Rafael.

"Yes, and he was acting all weird. Like there were two different personalities within him. His eyes also were different."

"Can you tell me how exactly his eyes were different?" Eva piped in. "I want to know everything."

"His eyes, they're usually a chocolate brown. But they were glowing with a bright red light."

Rafael flew to Eva's side. He wrapped his wings around her, and rubbed his bill against hers.

"What are you thinking about, my juicy little mango? Are you concerned because of his eyes changing colour? I mean do eyes normally change colour on their own?"

Eva lowered her head to give the matter a thought for a moment. Her eyes shined as she considered the possibilities.

"Not without magic. It could be voodoo, or it could be a dose of black magic. I would have to see him to know for certain."

"Is there a cure for those kinds of things?" Raphael asked.

Eva nodded.

"I know a bit of voodoo and can assure you that there is a cure for most spells. What it sounds like to me, some creature cast a spell to cause all the negative energies to dive into our friend, Blu. His spirit would not be able to handle that kind of energy and it would overpower him and change his very essence. If that is the case, we can use a positive force to return him to normal."

"A positive force...?" Jewel echoed, arching her eyebrow. "I am not sure that I understand."

Eva chuckled and forced a grin, she wiped a wing across her mate's beak. She studied him for a moment before giving a reply.

"Let me put it in simpler terms. There is only one thing more powerful than any evil force on Earth. That my amigo is true love! If you can get close enough to Blu and give him a good passionate kiss, which shows that you are his true love, you will break the spell cast upon him."

Jewel swallowed a large lump in her throat and peered at the setting sun. The world around her seemed unusually dark. The fate of her husband rested within her wings, but what if she wasn't his true love? Could she still break the spell cast upon him? What if she couldn't? Too many things could go wrong. She eyed at the gathering of creatures trying to hold onto her fading courage.

"Okay," She sighed. "It's worth a try. Next time I see him, he's getting the most passionate kiss of his life."


	15. Chapter 15: The Toughest Choice

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**The Toughest Choice!**_

The sun began to sink upon the horizon painting the world a soft veil of crimson. A gentle breeze crept along the grotto, swaying the long strands of vine like leaves around in an almost musical rhythm. To the trained eye, the surrounding world looked like the strings on a harp being played by an orchestra, and yet even though there wasn't a single instrument within the area, the air seemed to fill with a harmonious musical melody.

Jewel formed a pleasant smile as she became lost within the spectacle the closing day brought in its wake. She could see the reasons why the toucan duo had chosen this spot to live, and raise their family. The surrounding environment seemed peaceful and serene, like nothing on Earth could disrupt the sight nature held in store for those who took the time to look, feel, and listen. The sunset sparkled against the lake not too far away. The water's surface shimmered like tiny specks of golden dust which continued to draw her attention away from her three companions who discussed the important matters of the situation. The female macaw let loose a heartfelt sigh and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Despite the beauty, there proved to be very little time to enjoy such things. With careful consideration, and the knowledge that Blu could attack them at any time, it became quite apparent that something needed to be done. With the utmost of importance, she, Rafael, Eva, and Jose had retired to a small quiet corner of the grotto to prepare and memorise their roles and come up with some sort of strategy should Jewel be unable to break the spell.

"I know Marco. He isn't the kind of creature to do something only half fast. He takes careful consideration, and looks at all the aspects and outcomes." Jose sighed, tracing a leg across the dirt ground. His eyes seemed unusually clouded. He placed his arm around the mark which seemed to cause him nothing but pain.

"What are you trying to suggest, amigo?" Rafael arched a curious eyebrow. Deep down Jewel knew he wouldn't like the answer anymore than she would.

"Are you saying we should give up trying to save our friend?" Jewel asked. "That is something I know I cannot do."

Jose held up his paws to stop any further interruption. His eyes filled with painful regret as he continued, explaining himself more carefully to avoid any further backlash against him.

"I'm just saying that I know Marco. If he took the time to cast a vicious spell to warp Blu's very soul and twist his essence into a dark and evil nature. Then there has to be another reason behind it. He must want us to try and focus on rescuing him so he can go and do what he needs to do, and it'll be too late to stop him. Blu is nothing more than a feathery meat-shield and he plans to take full advantage of him. He wouldn't have taken the trouble to cast a spell, unless he was certain his plan would ultimately succeed, or the spell was unbreakable."

Jewel's eyes filled with painful tears. She knew the monkey was right. He of course had been the only creature with inside knowledge on all of the members towards this cult. Could it be that Blu truly was just a shield to protect Marco from any possible threat? She lowered her head, trying hard to hide her emotions. Her beak trembled as she spoke.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked. "What if I can't break the spell? What if I can't save him?"

"If that situation happens, then you'll probably need to kill him." The monkey stopped to see Jewel's horrified face. She hadn't been expecting that sort of answer from him. In fact, she hoped there would be another attempt to try and save him. But this time it was _do or die_ and Jewel wasn't totally confident in either option. The monkey cleared his throat and continued. "You'll need to separate your emotions from your heart. It is better to be dead, than a mindless slave to Marco's cruel ambition. Also it is him or everyone else."

Rafael held up a wing and silenced the monkey. Jewel's face continued to drown in her despair. She shook her head. Her body trembled as she stared at her wings.

"Hold on a minute, amigo. Aren't you calling that a little too soon? I mean we don't even know that her kiss won't work."

Eva nodded her agreement.

"Rafael is right. It's too soon to be assuming the worst. We have to be like Jewel. We have to believe in the power of true love. If there is the slightest bit of doubt, it won't work."

Jose mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. He knew these creatures hoped for the best, in fact in a way he did as well. He didn't like thinking about taking the life of one of his friends. But on the other hand, he had been in this situation plenty of times, and he couldn't help but be realistic about the whole thing.

"How will she even get close enough to kiss him?" He asked. "You haven't seen him like I have. He has metallic blades hidden under his cloak. He won't just stand there and let her get close without defending himself... and those blades are lethal, all it takes is one quick thrust and Jewel will find herself one limb, or organ less."

Jewel's eyes widened as she watched the monkey demonstrate. She too had forgotten all about the blades underneath his cloak that attached to the feather column of his wings.

"You got a point there." She sighed. "But I would risk everything if I could save Blu. Even if he aims for my head, I'll find a way to kiss him and free him."

Jose nodded and jumped to his feet. He shook the dirt from off his fur and eyed his friends.

"We'll discuss this later," he said.

The three birds who continued to remain seated peered at him curiously, each one of them was thinking the same thing, though only Rafael began to speak.

"Where are you going?"

Jose forced a smile and winked at Jewel who watched him with her peripheral vision. The macaw still looked pretty depressed.

"I'm going to the city, I heard that Marco is going to make a speech tomorrow night and address everyone at Copacabana beach. I thought I'd bring back some inside information, just so we know what we're dealing with."

Rafael nodded his large heavy head.

"That's actually a good idea." He smiled. "Get moving, amigo and be careful."

Jose nodded.

"I'm always careful."

# # #

Jewel remained seated near the far corner of the grotto. Cradling the sleeping lump of a baby named Jade in her protective wings. She forced a smile and let the wind sweep across her feathers which renewed her with a fiery passion towards her mission. She hadn't really wanted to think about it, not until she knew for sure what would happen, but she couldn't deny how much her life had changed in just a couple of short hours.

Her life now seemed much more complicated. All because of a choice that she needed to make, she fought back her doubts but new ones always seemed to resurface and cloud her judgment on the situation. Could she really set Blu free from the spell which controlled him? Rafael and Eva made it sound so easy, all she needed to do was to kiss him with the most passionate, and romantic kiss ever shared between the two. A kiss which would reflect the love she held for him. But did she have what it took to be considered his true love? What if she couldn't free him, and he remained evil for the rest of his life? The other option then began to creep into her mind. Did she have what it took to end his torment and kill him? She frowned and peered at the baby in her possession. Tears formed in her eyes. Should the worst happen, could she really rob her children of their father? And if she could, would they ever forgive her?

"NO!" she shook her head. She felt her temper beginning to rise. "I am not going to think this way. Get a hold on yourself, Jewel. The kiss will work, you will be able to drag him back from the darkness, and you will live the rest of your life with him!"

"That's right, amigo. Don't give up."

Jewel turned to glare at Rafael who worked his way towards her. He spread his wings out and did a little dance with his feet for her.

"Life is like a good samba, you got to move with the beat, and don't care about anything else. In your heart you know the answer on what you need to do, just like when you're out on the dance floor. Don't think, just act."

Jewel nodded her head. In a lot of ways the toucan made sense. He always seemed to give the best advice, even if his way of putting it into words seemed to be more than just a little weird. Jewel frowned and eyed Rafael who sat down beside her.

"Do you really think I can save him?" she asked. "Do you have any doubt at all?"

Rafael shook his head, and peered up at the moon.

"When I first met you guys, I knew from the first glance that you two loved each other. Even if you didn't know it yet yourselves, there just seemed to be that aura around the two of you. Now I've been through the jungle, and I've seen plenty of love stories, good ones, tragic ones, ones that fooled themselves into thinking they'd last forever. No one I've ever met held the same kind of aura the two of you held. You were like Romeo and Juliet, brought to life. So no I don't have any doubts in my mind and I know you will succeed."

Jewel smiled and nodded her head. She followed the toucan's gaze towards the moon. Time seemed to stand still for that one moment. Her heart skipped a beat as Rafael's words sank into her memory, destroying any doubts that seemed to cloud her judgment. In that one moment of clarity, she knew she would win Blu back. There would be no other options available, she needed to do this, so she would do this.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You really cheered me up."

"Don't thank me," Rafael grinned. "Thank yourself, when the time comes, you will be the only one who can make a difference. Remember, you can do this."

Jewel nodded her head.

"I know, thank you."

A loud screech echoed through the night sky. It was the sound of all eighteen toucan kids shouting through the night. Rafael jumped to his feet with fright. He shuddered as he covered his ears o block out the ear shattering noise. He eyed Jewel who looked just as confused as he was. Her jaw dropped as she let a single sentence slip past her beak.

"What is it?"

Rafael eyed the sky and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was kind of hoping that there would have been more time to prepare the female macaw. She still held doubts within her mind, and that would play a huge factor in the upcoming events. He turned to her and nodded his head. His fear rang out in his voice.

"Danger was spotted in the jungle and its coming here as we speak."

"Do you think its-"

"I don't think it," Rafael interrupted. "I can feel it in my heart. Blu will be here soon. We have to get you close enough to make you're move. Remember don't think about it, just feel it in your heart. That's how you'll know it will work."

Jewel nodded and ran with all of the speed her body could muster. Blu would be here within only a few minutes, and she would know for sure on whether or not, she truly was his true love. Everything came down to this moment.

# # #

Blu landed within the grotto. His two talons made a soft thud as he landed with relative ease. He cast a wicked smile as he studied the group of gathering creatures, many of whom he recognised. He spread his wings revealing the metal weaponry attached to his feather column. His dark eyes scanned the group. The eerie light sent a cold chill down the back of all who looked upon it. The macaw took special note of this, and cocked his head to one side. His voice rang out in a mocking tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid are we?" he grinned. "Well too bad, you will all know the meaning of fear once I get through with you."

Eva stepped forward. Her chest puffed out as she stuck her beak up into the air. She glared at him and shook her head.

"We've been expecting you, Blu." She said with a rather stoic expression. "You don't scare me, my amigo. In fact I know all about the little spell cast upon you. Black magic, eh? Whoever used that is such a fool."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He let the metal blades reflect the moonlight. "Would you care to explain how you know so much?"

"It is none of your concern, amigo." Eva grinned. "You will soon be back to your old self."

Blu's expression grew even more surprised. Not because of what Eva said, but because of the smell in the air. He recognised it, and let himself cackle.

"You talk tough, but I know that it is only just an act. Jewel has been here, and she told you about me. Isn't that right, toucan?"

Blu dropped his wings and lowered his body. He prepared himself to strike down the impudent fool of a bird. His beak twisted out of the sheer enjoyment, he built himself ready to enjoy the moment when his blades would sink into her flesh.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that you're there to greet her when she reaches the other side."

Blu let loose an insane laugh as he threw his wings forward, but found himself stopping in mid-air. A scream pierced through the night.

"STOP!"

Blu turned his attention to Jewel who stepped forth from the jungle. Her eyes glared at him. Her wings spread wide to add to the intimidation factor. She knew deep down the Blu she knew still existed. She stepped forward, working her way around the metal blades. She stared into his eyes.

"Blu, I've come to save you."

Blu shook his head, ignoring her voice. He could feel his body tense as she drew near. The inner goodness tried to break free.

"You're a fool!" he growled. "You keep making yourself a constant nuisance, and risking your life. Why? Because of the bird I used to be?"

"It's because I love you." Jewel smiled. "I've come here to show you how much I love you."

"NO!" Blu shook his head. His eyes shut tight. Conflict between what he wanted and what he needed shined upon his face. Jewel didn't care. She continued to creep forward, one step at a time, stopping only when she came inches from his face.

"Don't fight it," she said, "Just get lost in the moment."

She stopped and peered at all of her friends, who waited for her to kiss him. There would be no second chance. She needed to do this.

_Here goes everything!_ She thought. _I hope this works._

She pulled herself inwards, letting her beak meat with his. She kissed him passionately, opening her beak to allow her tongue access into his. She wrapped her wings around him. She enjoyed the moment.

"NO!" Blu screeched, pushing her away from him. He glared angrily at her. His breathing intensified. "Nice try but it won't work. I cannot be stopped this way. You're too predictable, Jewel. Now die!"

Jewel's jaw dropped as she peered back at Rafael and Eva who stared just as confused. Blu's wings trembled as he stuttered on the word die. His metal blades wouldn't move another inch.

"Damn it!" he growled. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

He threw his wing down with thunderous force. His face darkened with rage. He frowned and glared at the group of creatures, but most of all he peered at Jewel.

"Interesting," he admitted. "You keep surprising me. Today you've hit a nerve. I don't know why but I still care for you. But don't let your victory go to your head. Tomorrow night is the anointment of Emperor Marco. Once his New World Order is realised, I will be back to finish the job. One way or the other, tomorrow night will be the last night you will ever see me. Flesh will meet flesh, and only one of us will be left alive."

Without another word, Blu flew as fast as his body would allow him. Jewel's eyes erupted with tears. She collapsed onto the ground. Her body trembled as she sobbed uncontrollably. Rafael jumped to her side to check on her. Her voice trembled as she repeated the same words over and over again.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... what am I supposed to do now? I'm not his true love... I can't save him."


	16. Chapter 16: Birth of the New World Order

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Birth of The New World Order**_

Soft streams of moonlight filtered through the trees as the evening progressed onwards. It lit up the area, casting a darkened blue veil across most of the hollow. As if on cue, fireflies fluttered through the air, settling near the lake which cast a mirror image of everything within its gaze. With all the forces at work on that particular evening, the grotto itself looked like some fabulous Hawaiian luau properly lit with burning wooden torches and a wide assortment of rainbow tiki lights.

Rafael ignored the surrounding beauty and wiped a wing across Jewel's drenched forehead. She seemed to be burning up with a fever. Her body trembled uncontrollably as she shuddered under his touch. He shook his head and felt his heart break for the poor creature. She had been this way ever since the kiss had failed to break Blu from the evil spell controlling him. In a lot of ways she blamed herself, and her fear and lingering doubt only intensified the situation. He remembered the last few words she muttered to him. Her eyes had been so glassy that he couldn't deny that she suffered from a state of semi-shock.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... what am I supposed to do now? I'm not his true love... I can't save him."

Rafael continued to wipe his wing through Jewel's feathery crown and tried to calm her down. He noted the tears in her eyes, as well as her painful gasps as she struggled to keep her heart from shattering into tiny pieces. He lowered his voice to a reassuring whisper and tried his best to smile. He knew the blue macaws went through so much during their time together. This time would be no different. He also knew that Jewel wouldn't be able to mentally handle any more bad news, so he attempted to swing the conversation in a completely different direction.

"Stay strong, Jewel. You're doing so well." He said. "Eva is doing everything to research any possible cures. We'll find a way to get Blu back. Just give us a bit of time. You'll see everything will turn out all right."

Jewel moaned as if in reply to the toucan's antics. She rolled onto her side away from him. Her eyes continued to fill to the brim with tears. She couldn't stop them from falling. Her heart continued to ache. The lower section of her beak trembled as the shock continued to set in. Her body convulsed into severe muscle spasms.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... I'm not his true love... I can't save him."

Rafael shook his head, continuing his attempt to sooth the female bird. He turned just in time to see Eva fluttering to his side. She too held a rather worried expression upon the ends of her beak. Her eyes fell upon her mate, since she couldn't stand to see Jewel in this sort of condition.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"There's been no change." Raphael sighed, "She's heartbroken. Do you think Jose was right, and the spell is unbreakable?"

Eva shook her head and seated herself upon the ground. She swatted at a firefly with a wing and raised her voice, her intention seemed quite clear. She hoped that Jewel would be able to hear her.

"I don't give two darns about what that idiot monkey has to say or how well he knows this Marco creature... he doesn't know magic. If he did he would know that nothing is unbreakable. Everything has a flaw somewhere. I must say that it is very strange that her kiss didn't affect him. He should have been able to feel something no matter how little... a spark should have appeared within his closed heart."

Rafael nodded his head. He winked at his wife, raising his beak to kiss her. She certainly proved to be a genius in these matters. He gave the situation a thought for a brief moment and calculated the logic within Blu's last few moments.

"Is it possible that he did feel something? Maybe he is just too proud to admit it. That is why he decided not to hurt us. He could feel his old self returning, and that is why he ran. The darkness inside of him was afraid. It needs him to keep itself manifested in this world."

Eva formed a smile. She could see where her mate was attempting to go with his idea. She liked it the more she thought about it.

"Yes, it is possible. Jewel is his true love. Maybe the problem isn't her. It's the way we went about doing it. There must be a piece of the puzzle we missed somewhere."

Jewel rolled back over to eye the toucans. As if listening to their conversation, her eyes reformed into the clear sapphire eyes they once were. They still filled with painful tears, but she couldn't deny that they were trying to help her.

"There's a piece of the puzzle?" She echoed. "So the problem isn't with me? I might still be able to free him?"

Both toucans nodded their heads. They didn't respond to her, they just formed pleasant smiles and held out their wings to help her up onto her talons. Jewel groaned as she felt her head pulsate.

"Of course," Rafael grinned. "There's always a chance, unless you give up. Just give us some time to do some research, and we'll have Blu back before you know it."

"We only have until tomorrow night." Eva reminded him. "Once Marco crowns himself as an Emperor, he'll send Blu back to finish us."

Jewel's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Her beak curled into a vicious smile.

"Let him come back here, I'll make him return to his old self even if I have to kick his tail feathers until they're blue."

"That's kind of an empty threat." Rafael chuckled. "Aren't his tail feathers already blue?"

Eva held a wing to her hip and studied the female macaw that appeared to be back to her normal self, complete with her heart intact. She formed a confident smile and began to speak.

"Just stick to the kiss," Eva suggested. "I have a feeling that is our trump card. We just got to figure out how to make it work, and I have a feeling you can help us."

"Me?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. "How can I help?"

"We need to know everything that was going through your mind, right before you kissed him. Maybe the problem is there."

Jewel nodded her head.

"Well... ummmm... I was um, hoping it would work, because I really didn't want to hurt him."

Eva snapped his wing. She forced a smile and chuckled to herself.

"That's it! That's the problem!"

Raphael and Jewel shared a confused look between one another. They weren't sure what the female toucan was going on about.

"You hoped it would work, you didn't believe it would. When you kissed him it wasn't true love's kiss. You kissed him because you were desperate. Therefore you didn't meet the requirements. You need to try it again, and this time you need to believe with all of your heart that you can do it."

Jewel once again nodded in understanding.

"I'll give it my best shot."

"No," Eva shook her head. "There is no best shot, you CAN do this. For you there is no such thing as failure."

She held out a wing and waved it towards the female macaw.

"We're going to need to rehearse this to get it right. Come on, I'm going to help you get ready."

# # #

Blu landed with a sickening crash. His body skimmed, bouncing along the dirt until he came to a stop against a small solitary tree. His back arched as he felt the impact, causing him to shudder in pain. He cringed, as he struggled to get back up onto his talons. His wings trembled under the severe strain of his weight. He panted, allowing his fierce bloodshot eyes to shift in every direction. His gut told him that he wasn't alone, though he could not see another creature for miles.

"Damn it," he growled, holding his wing with his good serviceable limb. "What is with that girl? Why won't she just give up on me? And more importantly, what happened when she kissed me? I could feel my heart beating again. Can she really break the spell?"

Without another word he slammed his wing against the tree, watching as the wood splintered against his metal blades. He formed a wicked smile, and cackled. He wouldn't let her win. He wouldn't let her free his spirit. Not just yet anyways.

**Don't follow me, Jewel. **He heard the voice within him say. **Not just yet, I still need to know what happened to Rose.**

"Talking to ourselves are we?" A cruel demented voice echoed from behind. Blu didn't turn to look at him. He knew from experience whose voice he heard. His smile faded. His beak twisted into a savage snarl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I have things under control."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and pointed a wing at the moonlight. He formed a wicked smile and peered at Blu who seemed less than impressed.

"Well aren't you in a good mood. What's wrong? Aren't you aware that tomorrow night will be Blu's last night on Earth?"

Blu turned his attention to the robed hawk. He arched a curious eyebrow.

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean? I suggest you tell me everything or you and I are finished."

The hawk nodded his head. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, it all has to do with that spell. You see it continues to pump you full of dark energy, well until your body can't take no more. When that happens, your good side will be gone forever. Nothing Jewel does will ever break the spell, and you'll be my puppet for the remainder of your life."

Blu's beak cringed. He grabbed the hawk by the throat and pulled him close. His eyes slit dangerously. His face darkened with rage.

"Let's make one thing clear, shall we? I don't care what you think. Whether you have a spell on me or not, I am not your puppet."

Marco swallowed a large lump in his throat. He raised his wings and allowed Blu to release him.

"Relax my friend. I misspoke. I just thought you would be excited that you would no longer have to worry about losing yourself amongst your good side. You will be an unstoppable, merciless, and pure evil macaw, the perfect seventh member to my band of fighting mercenaries."

"I don't care about any of that." Blu grinned. "I just want to spread as much fear as possible! But I do have one request, where is my daughter?"

The hawk once again chuckled.

"Patience, you will see her. Remember you still have to live up to your end of the deal. You still have to capture the toucan, and you have to re-capture Jewel. They're our biggest opposition, and they need to be made examples of."

Blu's face continued to darken, he holds up his metallic blades. With a wicked smile he shakes his head.

"I make the rules now, Marco. If you expect to live long enough to see yourself rule your precious order. You will take me to my daughter now!"

Marco nodded and held up his wings again.

"Very well, if you insist, I guess I have no choice in the matter."

# # #

Rose moaned as she came awake. Her eyes opened to see the familiar darkness which she had grown accustomed to. A musky scent filled her nostrils, threatening to choke the life out of her. She coughed and sputtered, vomiting as she attempted to catch her breath. Unlike the darkness, this smell continued to keep a strangle hold upon her, and it would not let her go until she succumbed to her fate and drown in the darkness.

She shed a couple of tears, and watched as they splattered unseen amongst the darkness. Her head quivered as she became lost in her sorrow. She closed her eyes and let her eyelashes sway across her cerulean feathers.

"Mom, Dad, I wish I could have been a better daughter for the two of you. We didn't always agree, and we fought. If I ever did anything to upset you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

A harsh laughter cut the girl off from her requiem. She looked up to see two robed figures standing amongst the darkened corners of the room. They eyed her, with very little emotion other than sheer amusement from her suffering. She recognised one immediately as Marco, the bird who brought her here, and chained her to the wall with the translucent moss. The other was a figure she couldn't make out, his hood hung low upon his face, hiding any facial features. Marco cackled as he held a wing to her face, and studied her for a moment or two. His fierce eyes burned into hers.

"You're making a requiem?" he chuckled. "How sentimental, I bet you wish your daddy was here don't you."

Rose's face darkened with rage. She struggled against her bonds, attempting to peck at the hawk with her beak. Her eyes glared out at him.

"What did you do to my father? I swear if you hurt him, I'll make you regret it."

Marco cackled again and raised his wings in open defiance. He didn't move his eyes off of her.

"And just what are you going to do? You're trapped like a mouse in a trap. You're just waiting for the end, never knowing when it'll come. That is the sweetest form of torture, young lady."

Marco turned his back to her and held up his wings. He peered back only once to form a smile.

"Oh, and your daddy wanted to say hello."

Rose's eyes widened as she turned to peer at the other robed figure, he removed his hood to see that it truly was the blue feathered creature. His face looked different, more monstrous than anything she ever witnessed in her life. All the bulged veins, the burn marks, and the cruel evil eyes and smile. She had to strain her vision just to make sure it truly was him. She couldn't deny it though, her father stood before her, now one of the bad guys.

"Daddy, what did they do to you? Please answer me!"

Blu shook his head and continued to glare at her. She turned to Marco with a vicious snarl.

"You did something to him! I'll make you regret it! You don't have a prayer once I break free from these restraints!"

Marco cackled and led Blu out of the room.

"I hope you enjoyed your final visit with your father. He won't be seeing you anymore. You're stuck here, forever."

Rose lowered her head and continued to weep. Her situation just got worse. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"You're wrong, Marco. I will see him again, just wait. You can't keep us apart forever."

# # #

Jewel felt a sharp prick as a pinecone stroked through her feathers. She groaned, rubbing the sore spot with her wing. Without a word she peered back at Eva who continued to stroke the large object as if it were a hair brush. The toucan smiled and nodded her head. She studied her work for a moment before continuing onwards.

"Relax, Jewel." She smiled. "You'll find a pinecone does wonders for the skin. You're feathers will be so shiny."

Jewel rolled her eyes, and cringed as she felt another sharp prick across her flesh. She attempted to move but found herself restrained by Eva's wing.

"No don't move a muscle. You'll make me lose my place and we'll have to start again."

"Is any of this really necessary?" Jewel asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "I mean Blu liked me the way I am."

"Yes," Eva nodded. "But Blu isn't exactly Blu right now. He's the polar opposite of what he was. If you looked good to him before, he won't be attracted to you now. If he loved you before, he won't exactly love you now, see what I'm saying. We need to get his attention long enough for you to get close and kiss him with that beak of yours."

Rafael chuckled. He watched from where he sat. He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the macaw's obvious discomfort.

"Relax, amigo." He grinned. "Eva knows what she is doing. She'll make you look irresistible."

Jewel peered back a little uncertain.

"That's what the humans told Blu when I first met him, and he looked silly. I didn't take him seriously."

"Yes," Rafael nodded. "But remember, Blu's love isn't pure right now. He is tainted, and with that comes lust."

Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat as she focused on the word lust. Did Blu really think impure thoughts about her? Did he really see her like that? She shook her head and tried to ignore the continued pricking of the pinecone through her feathers.

"There," Eva smiled holding up her wings. "We're all done, now we got to make up that wonderful little smile of yours."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow and peered at Eva through her peripheral vision.

"Oh relax," the toucan grinned. "We're going to make you look as fantastic as you were at your renewal ceremony."

# # #

The first few rays of the morning sun began to appear upon the horizon. As predicted, a rather large group of birds emerged upon the beach of Copacabana. Numbering three hundred in all, the birds stood silent, waiting for the arrival of the strange robed bird who had taken it upon himself to attack each and every one of them.

Marco watched them from a building across the street, his dark eyes studying all of them with a great interest which reflected his evil ambitions. He turned to Blu and formed a smile.

"Go and get all of my creatures down there, get them to spread intimidation and fear. That is how we will control them. Once they're down there, you may take off and head to your confrontation with Jewel. Make sure she suffers, and screams before you take her life. Also do not leave the toucans alive. They must not escape to plot against me."

Blu nodded and flew off to do Marco's bidding. He didn't question his orders, especially now that he knew his daughter was still alive.

By noon, the beach was littered with close to seven hundred creatures most of whom belonged to him. Marco chuckled and spread his wings. Leaping into the air he lowered himself in front of all of them. He noted the look of fear in their eyes. None dared to question his authority, at least while they remained outnumbered.

"Welcome my friends." He said. "I assume you wonder why you're here."

"Not really," A bird piped up. "You're little friend told us to come here, or we would be branded as traitors."

Marco nodded his head.

"Right, the world as you knew it is over. Now, I would like to show you something."

Marco lowered his head revealing a large scar across his entire face. It seemed invisible until he tilted to the right angle. The dark scar which continued downwards reaching his neck, held significant value to his plan. The group of creatures gasped at the sight. They backed away horrified.

"That was created by a group of spix macaws." He explained. "I had done nothing, and they attacked me unprovoked. Who is going to be next, will it be me? Will it be you? Or will it be your children? I am offering you a chance at freedom, so we don't have to live in fear with those tyrants."

Marco spread his wings and mumbled a few words. He watched as everyone fell under his trance. His magical powers spread through each one of them, brainwashing them to do his bidding.

"The attack on my life has left me scarred, and deformed. I can no longer reveal my face to you, but my eyes, they'll always watch you. In order to secure the life of security, and freedom without the spix macaws, the jungle will be re-organised into the very first, New World Order...a society that will stand for the rest of time, branding all spix macaws as traitors to the bird species. We'll wipe them out and restore our right to live together!"

All the birds under Marco's control applauded in unison. The hawk smiled to himself. His Order had begun.


	17. Chapter 17: A Second Chance

_**Chapter 17: **_

_**A Second Chance:**_

Like a false prophet, the sun began to rise upon the horizon. As the first few rays of sunlight kissed the dawn, it painted the sky a soft tinge of scarlet which promised to bring a scorching day ahead of them. Already the humidity had risen beyond comfortable limits, and the temperature would soon follow its example. The sweltering heat made the world look wavy. Shadowy apparitions crept along the paths, creating mirages which threatened to lead a hot and weary traveller astray. Despite the calm, no one knew what terrible events the day would bring. But in Rafael's grotto, a trio of birds prepared for the worst just to make sure they were ready for the growing threat of Blu and his new emperor, Marco.

The dawn brought a wide spread out course of activity for Jewel. She went through extreme exercises to toughen her body, and broaden her mind. Eva worked on her makeup, making her look irresistible. Her cerulean feathers sparkled like diamonds thanks to the pinecone treatment. Her blackish beak stood as the most prominent feature, Eva outlined it with red berries, an obvious play on what humans would have considered lipstick. Her eyelashes stood out, blacked by some blackberry dye Eva kept lying around. Both toucans studied her for a moment, slack jawed by the beauty. Neither of them said a word as Jewel peered at her reflection in a puddle of water, her mouth hung open.

"I look stupid," she frowned. "There is no way Blu would ever go for this, even if he is under a spell."

Eva shook her head and leapt to the female macaw's side. She tucked her wing around Jewel's waist. She smiled and nodded her head. The toucan peered at the makeup as if trying to make up her mind on the subject. Jewel lowered her head, trying to hide the embarrassment upon her face and blushing cheeks. But Eva could see right through her.

"I think he will, Jewel." She said. "I think you might just be too embarrassed to wear that stuff. You never have needed to wear such things before. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Jewel avoided her gaze. She knew the toucan was right. She just couldn't really admit it. Her tough exterior wouldn't let her lower her guard to anyone other than Blu. Even then the male macaw would have to pry himself in order to succeed in getting anywhere.

"Well," Eva grinned. "I'm waiting. Am I right, or am I wrong?"

"You're right." Jewel admitted after a couple of minutes. "I'm not very comfortable wearing this much makeup. I am a Hunter by trait, and we've never needed to wear anything like this. It would only get us killed while hunting for our prey, and it just never occurred to me. Men always thought of me as gorgeous even without this stuff on my face."

Eva nodded, and held a wing to her own large beak. She brought it to the little pink tip which resembled a heart. She smiled, before relating to what Jewel mentioned in her story.

"I know, men have a one tract minds. They think about one thing and one thing only, and that is mating-"

"Hey!" Rafael interrupted. "I don't think like that."

Eva shrugged him off with a wave of her wing. She winked at him, and turned her attention back to the female macaw. Jewel looked really uncomfortable. Her cheeks went bright red in the face.

"Well most guys think that way. I doubt your Blu would be like that, he seemed far too shy and socially awkward, but you know, that is no longer the creature he is. That is the creature we're fighting to bring out. Any weapon we can use to our advantage is always a bonus."

Jewel nodded her head. Her eyes narrowed as she studied her wings. The sparkling effect of her feathers did make her smile. She nodded and let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, you win. The makeup stays, but only until I manage to break Blu free of that spell."

Eva clapped her wings together and let out a delighted giggle. She proceeded to slap Jewel on the back, almost knocking the macaw to the ground.

"Wonderful, amigo, I knew you would love my Carnival beauty treatment."

Jewel arched an eyebrow, her beak dropped in shock as to what Eva exclaimed. The sudden excitement was a rare treat from the toucan. Her grumpy attitude and fearful nature usually made most creatures afraid of her. But she didn't seem to be that bad.

"Your what?" Jewel found herself asking. Rafael chuckled and explained it to her.

"You see, Jewel. The treatment you just went through is what my juicy little mango went through the night we met. She looked almost identical too you, except she caught my attention when she flew between a purplish light on a float. I knew right then that it was love."

Jewel nodded her head a little taken aback. She just stood silent, smiling as much as possible. She didn't really care about the toucan's personal lives. She only wanted to worry about getting Blu back to his normal self, so she could return home with him, and end this whole nightmare.

"Um okay, so what do I have to do now?" She asked. "What can I do to prepare for Blu's arrival?"

Rafael shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't explain the next step and make it sound un-perverted.

"Do you know how to strut?" he asked. "You know like shake your butt, and make yourself look like you are selling yourself?"

Jewel shook her head, going even redder in the face. She covered her face with her wings.

"Um no not really." She admitted. "I've never really needed to learn how to do that."

Rafael clasped his hands together.

"Well I guess it's about time you learn it, come on. It's hard to say just how much time we have left."

# # #

The sun beat down high overhead as the mid morning stretched onward into the noon hour. Raphael walked along the edge of the grotto, waving his feathers with every step he took. He resembled a monkey dancing with a fresh bag of stolen goods to its name. Jewel looked on in embarrassment. Her eyes wide and her beak dropped low. She studied the toucan's example with an awkward eye. She didn't know what to think about the whole display.

"Why do I need to learn this?" She asked. "What could the possible reason be that this would help me?"

Rafael chuckled and straightened himself to his normal position. He spread his wings far apart, shrugging as he thought about her question for a few moments. There were many reasons, but most of them seemed to perverted to say out loud. He turned to his wife, who waited for a response as well. Her wing tapped against the upper wing structure, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, Rafael, care to explain how this would help?" Eva piped in. "Are you sure you aren't just goofing off, like you do at Carnival?"

Rafael toyed with his wings for a minute. An awkward smile appeared on his beak. He trembled for a moment.

"I guess the easiest way to explain it would be that it makes you look presentable. Blu is darkened right, so he could be ruled by lust, and if that's the case, he'd go after someone who makes themselves available to him. Someone who would pleasure him, you know?"

Eva continued to glare at him. Her beak twisted into a sneer. Rafael knew he crossed the line when he saw this look from his wife. He lowered his head and avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Eva." He apologized. "I really thought it would help, Jewel. You know? Please don't be angry with me."

The female toucan nodded her head. She couldn't resist the sorry look upon his beak, anymore than she could resist his happy go-lucky self. She spread her wings and spun around her mate.

"Oh, how could I stay mad at you?" she smiled. "If you are trying to help in a bad situation, than you're a hero… not like that time you snuck off to Carnival without me knowing about it."

Rafael lowered his head again.

"Well shouldn't we be thinking about a plan on how to seduce Blu when he arrives? We need as many ways as possible to get Jewel close enough to give him true love's kiss."

"We already got a plan," Eva replied. "You just need to bide enough time for Jewel to get close."

Rafael swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't like the sound of that plan one bit. He looked at his wings and other body parts, knowing that he could lose anyone of them at anytime, if Blu became accurate with his little metal blades.

"Great," he frowned. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"You can do it, my little papaya." Eva grinned. "I believe in you, and after you're done, we can spend some alone time again."

Rafael forced a smile. His outlook on the plan changed in his mind. He could never say no to alone time with his beautiful wife.

"On second thought, I love this plan."

Eva turned to Jewel with a cheerful smile. She nudged the macaw with her wing.

"See what did I tell you? Males have a one tract mind."

Jewel studied Rafael who looked enthusiastic about being a decoy all of a sudden. She smiled and peered at the toucan wife.

"I see what you mean."

# # #

It was an hour before sundown when Blu came into view. He landed in the grotto with a wicked smile. Without a word he tore the robe from his body and glared at the trio of creatures. Jewel, Rafael, and Eva hid the kids from sight, and eyed their friend now turned enemy. Blu spread his wings and studied the sun which continued to creep closer to the western horizon. The wind rustled his feathers, causing the metallic blades to clink together in a musical rhythm.

"Time is up," he said after a couple of moments. "Who wants to be the first to cross over to the other side?"

Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat. Any doubt in her mind faded away with the sun. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this. Not just for herself, but for Blu, and her children too. She couldn't in good conscience let Blu remain brainwashed by some horrible spell. She stepped forward and glared at him.

"You aren't Blu." She growled. "Blu would never harm any one of his friends. He would never do the things you have done. You have his body, but you're nothing more than a twisted monster."

Blu cocked his head to one side. His eyes fell upon the female, his smile deepened as he let himself laugh.

"So I take it from that comment, you've given up on trying too save me?" he said. "How pathetic, I almost wish you would have proven to be a worthy challenge. But you're nothing more than a coward."

"Wrong." Jewel snapped. "A coward is someone who performs evil deeds. You're a coward not me. If you were half the creature Blu was, you would know that. It looks like you didn't get his intelligence either."

Blu's face darkened with rage. His bloodshot eyes glared at her. They continued to burn with the mystical light, which seemed to intensify with his growing anger. He raised a blade towards the female macaw.

"You're dead, Jewel." He growled. "I tried to give you a chance to live. I tried to give you an opportunity to live with me, your husband, over on Marco's side. But you continued to prove to be a thorn in my side."

"You're not my husband." Jewel shrugged her shoulders. "My husband was a good, honest, caring creature. The way you are now, and the creature you were have nothing in common."

Blu shut his beak not bothering to answer any more of the female's insults. He stepped forward ready to let his blades do the talking. Jewel shut her eyes as she listened to his footsteps echoing across the dirt ground. She felt the breeze rustle through her feathers, and leapt into the air. She flapped her wings, hoping that she would have enough strength to dodge his assault. When she opened her eyes she found that Rafael held Blu wing in wing. Both creatures grunted as they tested their strength against one another.

"I got you, amigo." Rafael grinned. "You're not so touch. You're getting sloppy. We kind of expected that."

Blu's eyes narrowed, he released his one wing from Rafael's grip and slammed the blade forward. Rafael groaned as he let himself jump backwards to dodge the strike which would have ended his life. Blu threw his wings forward, imitating a professional boxer. One strike, two strikes, three strikes. Blu lurched forward continuing a barrage of attacks. Rafael felt himself on the receiving end of several blows, cutting small scrapes along his body. He groaned with each impact. Wincing as blood flowed staining his chest.

"Ouch," he moaned as he dodged the final attack. "Those things don't tickle. They sting quite a bit."

Blu smiled and nodded his head.

"Well that's the idea. They are knives after all."

Blu stopped and studied the weapons. He shook his head, and then peered at the toucan.

"You know what," he sighed. "I'm no longer interested in fighting with these things. The old fashioned way is best."

The macaw shrugged his wings and slid the metallic wing enhancements off. He glared at the toucan and forced a wicked smile.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to beat you to a pulp."

"Jewel, do it NOW!" Rafael cried.

Blu spun around to find himself staring eye to eye with Jewel. His eyes widened as he realised his mistake. Being so preoccupied with the fight, he failed to keep his eyes on the other two creatures. He cringed as he felt her wings wrap around him. She stared into his eyes, her love reflecting into his.

"There's no escape, Blu. You're mine and you'll always be mine. I love you."

Blu cringed as his hatred for the creature began to rise. For the first time in his presence his good side didn't appear in his subconscious. A fact which made him laugh. He pushed the female away.

"You're too late." He cackled. "He's gone forever!"

Jewel rose back up onto her talons and continued towards her mate. Her eyes filled with delight.

"I love when you push me to the ground. I told you I like to play rough."

She wrapped her wings around him again, only to be shoved aside again. Blu's eyes filled with hatred towards the creature. The very creature he wanted a challenge from now proved to be the thorn in his side. She wouldn't quit. She wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how many times he attempted to get it to sink into her thick skull. Blu was no more, she wouldn't listen to him. She continued coming forward. She continued to wrap her wings around him.

"No, don't fight. Just let yourself get lost in the moment. Let our love finally reflect within your heart."

Jewel leaned inwards. Blu could not escape this time. He had no way to retreat. The hatred in his eyes continued to burn as he realised he would be a fool to turn away from her. There would be no point, no matter where he would go, she would be there following him. She leaned inwards, slow at first until their beaks met. She held him close, she held him tight. She would never let him get away from her this time. She opened her beak, slipping him her tongue. Their very souls collided with that one moment. Blu shuddered realising all to late that he would never be the same again. The dark side would be defeated the second she released her beak, freeing him from the most passionate kiss of their lives.

Rafael and Eva watched stunned by the intensity. They watched Blu's face transform. His veins went back into his head. The black burn marks began to catch fire, singing his flesh. Jewel released Blu as he fell to the ground, convulsing. His strangled gasps filled her ears. Eva rushed to her side to hold Jewel who fell to her knees, watching in horror as the love of her life suffered from an intense pain. She couldn't look away no matter what. His flesh burned, leaving pinkish black patches.

"I've killed him!" She sobbed. "He's dying and it is my fault!"

Eva shook her head to comfort the poor bird. She too couldn't look away from the sight of Blu's convulsing body. How one creature could put up with such an intense searing pain and not pass out would be anyone's guess. But Blu he continued to scream. He wouldn't stop until his body fell limp onto the ground.

Jewel ran to his side, sobbing as she held up his lifeless wing. She could feel the cold clamminess of it.

"Blu," she cried. "You were supposed to come back to me. True love was supposed to conquer everything."

"And it did." Rafael nodded. "It's better to be dead, than to be Marco's slave. You did what you had to do."

Jewel lowered her head onto Blu's chest. She closed her eyes and lay there for several minutes. She didn't care how long she just wanted to be with him one final time. She needed to feel his chest and his feathers one last time before they would be parted forever. Her tears ran down her cheeks, soaking the puffy chest. His burnt cheeks still felt warm to the touch, and smelt like smouldering embers. Smoke rose off of him, left over from the flames.

"I love you." She said. "I will never stop loving you."

Her eyes opened as she felt a faint thump in his chest. Although faint, she could hear it plain as day. She jumped to her talons and turned to the toucans.

"He's alive! It's his heart. It's beating!"

Rafael leapt to Blu's side and lowered his head to Blu's chest. He nodded his agreement.

"I hear it too, what a miracle. Eva make a stretcher, we need to get him some help, fast!"

Blu groaned as he opened his eyes a small crack. They weren't the bloodshot eyes of his dark side, instead they were the soulful chocolate brown of his good half. He peered at Jewel for a moment and formed a weak smile.

"I love you too," he said. "Thank you, Jewel."

Those were Blu's final words, he moaned and fell limp. Jewel checked his pulse thankful that he still had one. The macaw only fell into a comatose state. She kissed his wing and rested it upon his chest.

"I'll be there with you. I won't ever leave your side again."


	18. Chapter 18: To Make Amends

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**To Make Amends!**_

The faint medicinal smell of anaesthetic filtered through his nostrils as he came awake to find himself within the innards of a strange sanctuary. He rolled his head to one side, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through the core of his entire being. He couldn't help but study his surroundings, becoming completely lost on how he managed to get here, or who had brought him here. The room itself was bright and cheery, an obvious improvement from the darkness of his comatose state. A plate of chocolate chip cookies rested on a nearby table. A comfortable breeze filtered through the ventilation system. The beeping of a heart monitor echoed somewhere overhead, and although he couldn't see the device, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the machine was indicating and recording his heartbeat.

"Where am I?" he asked with a rather weak hoarse voice. He shuddered noticing the pain flowing through his facial tissue. He would have held a wing to the wounds but he found himself unable to move. Without much of a warning Jewel appeared standing over him. Her face full of concern, and love for him. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears which threatened to overflow and soak the crevices of her face. Blu forced a weak smile as he heard her voice.

"Good morning, Pet." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe you're awake. I thought I'd lost you."

He shifted his eyes to get a better look at the female macaw. He tried to hold his smile but found his body wouldn't co-operate with him. He shuddered as he thought back to all the horrible things he'd done. He drew his eyes onto his wings and moaned. These very same wings, which now stood strapped to the bed for his safety, had caused so much damage and destruction. He thought back to all the innocent creatures he hurt, all for his personal enjoyment. A sense of dread filled his heart. He couldn't deny the evil that lived within him.

"For a moment there, you did." He frowned. "I was here, but I couldn't control myself. To me the world appeared forever dark and with that I couldn't find my way. I became lost with no hope of salvation or rescue. In the end I became aware of my actions, but I wasn't me… I wasn't myself… I could not control the darkness within my own heart and it sought to devour me."

He watched Jewel contemplate what he said for a few moments. He could picture her heart breaking by his explanation. She nodded in understanding and held a wing out to his beak. She formed a peaceful smile and allowed his beak to rub against her feathers.

"What you did wasn't your fault. You were twisted by a spell caused by Marco. He is the only one to blame."

Blu coughed and winced as the pain once again shot through him. His chest bobbed in and out as he struggled to breathe. He shook his head. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"No, it's my fault too. If I would have been able to fight off the effects, I wouldn't have hurt innocent creatures. I wouldn't have almost hurt you or our friends. My soul has no hope of being forgiven, and can never be redeemed."

Jewel shook her head and let her smile deepen. Her voice rang out with confidence the likes of which was never known to Blu.

"You're wrong, Pet." Jewel shook her head. "The battle between good and evil exists within everyone who is alive. All of your friends never gave up on you. We all wanted you back, and we risked our own lives to see that you returned to normal. We succeeded and you received your rescue. We did that because we all forgive you."

Blu shook his head. He would have spit with disgust but he didn't have the energy within him to force the saliva around in his mouth.

"How can you possibly forgive me, when I can't even begin to forgive myself?" he asked.

Blu coughed and drew his attention to the door. He noticed two humans enter the room. One was his ex-owner Linda, the other was the Ornithologist he recognised as Tulio. Blu watched them with as much interest as possible despite how weak his body seemed to be. His eyes followed their movements. The large skinny doctor stopped beside Jewel. He straightened his glasses and formed a smile.

"How is our little patient doing today?" Tulio asked rubbing his hand through Jewel's feathery crown.

Jewel bobbed her head up and down and turned to look at him. Blu too continued to watch the activity throughout the room and saw Tulio reach for a small needle from the counter. Without a word he injected a greenish dye into the syringe before swatting his hip with a cotton swab.

"You're going to feel a little prick." Tulio explained. "Don't worry though, it won't hurt too much."

Blu cringed as he felt the needle sink into his flesh. He groaned as he felt the cold dye sink through the pin sized hole.

**That's a tiny prick? **Blu squawked. **But at least it hurts less then my face, and my conscience.**

Linda seated herself at the small table and helped herself to a small cookie. She eyed it, remembering the good old days. The bird that Tulio took care of barely resembled the Blu she knew. His face looked to severely burned, and damaged to make out any discernable features of the bird she once knew. Tulio noted the look on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry, Linda. Any damage you see will heal. They look worse than what they actually are."

Blu let out a sigh of relief.

**At least that's some good news. Not that I really deserve it. **

# # #

Jewel stepped out into a small waiting room. Her head hung low as she let herself cry. Her tears flooded from her eyes, rolling down the crevices of her face. She let out a muffled sigh. After a long week of waiting for her husband to awaken from his coma, she never would have thought that his regrets would have been as severe as they were. He blamed himself for everything that happened while under the spell, and he took it to heart that he couldn't stop himself from falling under Marco's cruel influence. His pride had been shattered beyond repair.

She remained motionless for a couple of moments. She surveyed her surroundings, but she mostly stared at the two toucans and the group of twenty two children who accompanied her. They all looked just as concerned as she appeared to be, a dark ominous feeling crept across all those present. Without a word, she seated herself between Rafael and Eva. Her eyes appeared to be glassy. But who could really blame her? She held every right to be upset at the current situation.

"How is our amigo doing?" Rafael asked growing a little more than just nervous. He toyed with his wings the way Blu used to when he found himself in an awkward predicament.

"Has he awakened yet?" Eva asked. "Please let us know, if there is anything we can do for you."

Jewel nodded her head. She didn't bother looking at the toucan duo. Her lower beak trembled as she related the story of how hard Blu was taking the realisation of his actions. Both Rafael and Eva listened with great interest. Their faces darkened and became gloomier. Neither would have expected the macaw to remember anything about his ordeal. They had counted on that fact so they could stand up to Marco without any fear. But the sudden change of events would make things much more difficult, especially with how vulnerable Blu would be too Marco's dark spells and other sorcery.

"Do you think we could use his knowledge to our advantage?" Rafael asked. "We could really use as much inside help as possible."

Jewel shook her head and let the tears continue to fall. Her heart sank into her chest as her sorrow began to rise. In all of her years, she never wept openly for just anyone to see but the situation called for it. She feared for his safety. She didn't want him to get back involved with Marco, and she couldn't face losing him again in any way shape or form.

"No," she sighed. "I think this is the end of the road for him. He mustn't get involved with Marco again. He's far too vulnerable, and Marco can clearly use his emotions against him."

Rafael nodded his head.

"Than there must be another way. We'll need to come up with some sort of plan. I have a feeling things are about to get a lot worse for us."

As Rafael closed his mouth, a screech arose from the doorway. Every creature turned to see Jose slip into the room. He panted as he leapt through the air with his incredible acrobatics.

"We've got some problems." He admitted. "Marco has brainwashed every bird within the entire city. He is declaring that his New World Order should be a safe and secure society, and is branding all spix macaws as traitors. He expects them to be executed one by one until the entire species is extinct."

Jewel's eyes widened as she peered at Rafael who looked stunned by the news. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, things just got worse."

# # #

Blu's fatigue began to lure him back into a quiet slumber. With each passing second his eyelids grew heavier until he could no longer fight to keep himself awake. With one final yawn, he let his eyelids slide closed and let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber. If Blu could have seen the events about to transpire within his dreams, he never would have attempted to sleep that evening.

In his dream, Blu stood surrounded by a blackish void of swirling energy. The world around his seemed to shift as he attempted to move himself forward. His body wouldn't reply to a single command. He stood frozen, lost within an empty space which continued to expand with each passing second. Lightning pierced through the sky, striking his body. He could felt the electrical currents surging through every vein, filling him with a powerful rage. He fell to his knees, shuddering as a bone chilling wave of extreme cold passed through his very being. His essence seemed to drain from him. He choked as his life began to diminish. Within seconds he felt a powerful urge within him calling out to him.

"What are you doing, Blu!" the voice cackled. "You can't escape from me. We're bonded together. You don't want to be a good guy, you want to cause pain and suffering. You want to be the villain, and end the lives of those who are weaker than you."

Blu looked up and felt a presence approaching far off in the distance. He strained his eyes to get a better look. He could see a figure dressed in a purple robe, a blackish beak prodding from underneath his hood. Blu shuddered and shook his head. He couldn't take his eyes away from the figure – the figure of his dark side, the villainous Blu who had sought to take control.

"You can't escape from me, Blu." The figure cackled. "We're together forever. You will never be free from my influence."

Blu attempted to rise onto his talons. He pointed a wing at the figure. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of anger.

"You're not a part of me!" he growled. "You're the false me, the evil created from a spell."

"No," The villainous Blu cackled. "I'm you. I'm your dark thoughts turned into reality. I couldn't be here if you didn't have the power inside of you. Now I think I want your body back… prepare to die!"

Blu closed his eyes and tensed his body waiting for his villainous side to strike him down. In the moment leading to his downfall, he could hear the cries of everyone he hurt while under Marco's influence crying out to him. Their agony filled his spirit with dread. Their suffering filled his heart. He let his tears fall, staining the black ground underneath his body. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone. His villainous side had vanished into the darkness of the void. In his place, Amber emerged. She stared at him with a compassionate smile.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?" She asked. "I can see if from your face. You're filled with overwhelming regret."

Blu nodded. He continued to weep as his guilt continued to grow. He held his wings to his face and placed his head upon the ground. His body trembled uncontrollably. Amber placed a wing upon his back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. Her smile deepened with each passing moment.

"It is okay to cry." Amber explained. "Your heart is not made out of stone. You care for creatures, and that is why you feel the way you do."

Blu's eyes turned glassy as he stared at the apparition. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"How can I make the pain go away? Please tell me. I can't live like this, knowing that I've hurt so many."

Amber placed her wings across Blu's face and stared into his eyes. She frowned as she took in the meaning of his words.

"The path to resolve is a heavy one to travel. Are you sure you are willing to pay such a price?"

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I'll pay anything if I can just make this pain go away."

"Defeat Marco, and destroy the dreams he has for the New World Order. Beware though, when you're there, the price you'll pay is a costly one. You will forfeit your life, and you will be like me. An apparition who is trapped between the worlds, do you accept this fate with an honest heart?"

Blu nodded his head.

"I will do anything if it means Jewel can live a happy life, free from being hunted by creatures that do evil… even if that means she cannot be with me."

Amber shook her head.

"I never said you two wouldn't be together. She broke the spell, and that is something death can not stop. True love holds no tides between the worlds. It is something eternal and can be felt forever."

Blu wiped the tears from his eyes. His sister-in-law's words echoed throughout his mind. He knew from instinct what she meant… and her warning burned into his mind. To make amends for everything he did. He would need to defeat Marco, and let himself meet his end, all at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19: Old Enemies, Lost Friends

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**Old Enemies, Lost Friends!**_

A couple of weeks passed before Blu could find the strength to move on his own free will. With his scarred and burnt face now fully healed, he looked every bit like the creature he once was. His new coat of cerulean feathers glistened in the sunlight, which continued to fill his friends with a comfortable sense of renewed hope towards his overall recovery. Despite the fact that his eyes shined with his guilt and his ever present internal conflict towards everything he did while under Marco's influence, Blu seemed to radiate a sense of a rather ominous calm. His curved beak held an almost devious smile which filled Jewel with a cause for concern. This wasn't the smile she knew as his. This smile seemed to tell several different tales of how her husband knew something that nobody else did. Something which he'd much rather keep hidden from everyone else, especially her.

Jewel seated herself within the small waiting room. She lowered her head and held both of her wings to her beak. She could feel her misgivings about his new attitude starting to grow. She couldn't shake the sense of dread within her heart. Blu was hiding something, she couldn't deny that. She peered at the two toucans who eyed each other through their peripheral vision. They hadn't wanted to say anything, but they too had noticed the less than subtle change in Blu's behaviour. On one hand, it could have been an after effect of breaking the spell, and that he hadn't yet completely returned to his normal self, but there seemed to be more too it than that.

She studied the expressions on the pair of toucans' faces. They seemed grim about the possibilities of what this behaviour could mean. Jewel herself could feel her beak forming a frown, which closely matched their faces. She shook her head before bothering to take the time to speak.

"So does anyone have any idea what's gotten into him?" She asked finally, letting out a heartfelt sigh.

Rafael and Eva shook their heads, neither one of them wanted to be the first one to speak up. Neither wanted to put a voice to her concerns or to her fears, they knew she would only get upset. They couldn't in good conscience allow her to worry about him, if there wasn't a reason too. After a couple of moments Rafael lowered his head and muttered something under his breath. Jewel could hear him, though just barely over the hum of the ventilation system.

"Maybe he just doesn't like being injured."

Jewel shook her head. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her thoughts. He hadn't acted any different during the time he couldn't move. He did feel guilty over the things he'd done, but only recently did he start acting different altogether. Her beak quivered as she continued on her thought.

"I am not sure that's it. It's like he has learned something somehow and he doesn't want to tell us. Could it be that he has some kind of knowledge about Marco and the New World Order?"

Rafael peered away from the female macaw and eyed his wife. He didn't care to think about the New World Order. They were after all coming after them in cold blood, and he didn't like the unusual quiet which seemed to be lingering around the city. Not one creature had appeared to harm them in any way. But Rafael knew this was only the calm before the storm.

"I don't like to think about the," Rafael cringed. "Not one bit. They've been way too quiet. It sends a shiver down my spine, amigo. What could they be doing out there all this time to remain silent?"

"They're probably brainwashing more birds." Jose said, slipping into the room. His eyes glared at them. He held a paw to his mark and forced himself to cringe. He too didn't like to think about Marco. Even though he held the most inside knowledge on the creature, the hawk proved to be too much for his good conscience to stand. Marco was after all the main reason he left to head to Borneo. His eyes widened in horror as his jaw dropped. His thoughts fell upon the snake he encountered, the evil four hundred pound serpent which had been brought to Rio de Janeiro by several members of Brazil's animal control unit.

"What is it?" Jewel asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Jose turned his back and lowered himself to sprint as fast as his body would allow.

"If I'm right, Marco will attempt to get his talons on a secret weapon. A large anaconda, I met in Borneo a short time ago. You wouldn't stand a chance against something like that. Believe me I know"

Rafael swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Anaconda…? Did you just say anaconda? I've had my run in with them before. They're evil killers with no hearts."

The monkey nodded his head. He placed a paw over his heart and let himself sigh.

"And he'll be out for revenge. I kind of wounded him in our last encounter. I'm guessing that my biggest mistake was not killing him when I had the chance."

Jewel, Eva, and Rafael swallowed large lumps in their throats. They eyed each other nervously. They couldn't put their fears aside as they thought about another dark threat upon the horizon. Jose chuckled and held up his paws.

"Don't worry. I'll handle the snake. You guys worry about protecting Blu from Marco. He's a powerful predator with no sense of right or wrong. That's why he used me, but those days are over."

Jewel nodded her head. Her eyes filled with concern for her new friend. Her beak continued to quiver as she spoke to him.

"In case you don't make it back. I am thankful for everything you've done for me and Blu. He wouldn't have ever escaped from Nigel, if it hadn't been for you. And now you're risking your life again to stop another threat. I wish all monkeys were like you, Jose."

Jose formed a peaceful smile and gave the macaw a thumb's up. He winked at her and pointed towards the exit.

"Don't get all sentimental on me." Jose said. "You make it seem like I don't stand a chance. I'll make him regret ever meeting me. One way or another, we'll be rid of him by the end of the day."

The monkey turned to leave, but before he could take a step he peered back one final time.

"Oh, and you might want to go and see that husband of yours. He's up on the roof, enjoying some fresh air."

# # #

Blu sat upon one of the rail guards on the Aviary's roof. Without a word, he let the wind rustle though his feathers. He felt so much lighter now that he knew how to make amends. The only problem was the cost. Each second drew him closer to the end of his life. He would be killed in the battle with Marco, but his spirit would live on, bringing an end to the New World Order which he helped create. He would ultimately play the final role in freeing his friends from tyranny, and making sure his children would grow up in a safe world.

He thought about his children for a moment. He wiped a tear from his eyes. There were so many things he would miss. He would never get to see his children grow up. He would never get to see them bring home their mate. He would never get to dance with his daughters at their wedding, or be the best man for either of his sons' weddings. He would never get to be their for Jewel when she felt lonely on the cold winter nights and she needed someone to snuggle up with… and all because he would need to sacrifice himself to end the horror of Marco and his demented New World Order.

"Blu, how come you're up here all by yourself?"

Blu turned to peer at the newcomer, surprised that it was his wife. He tried to his tears from his eyes. His beak trembled as he thought about his destiny. He knew he couldn't face her. It would only make the decision that much harder. He needed to be in solitude until the time came where his life would end. He wasn't sure how he would meet the end, or how painful it would be. He didn't care about the trivial matters. He just couldn't face the love of his life knowing her life would come crashing down during the final battle.

Jewel noted the look in his eyes and held a wing onto his shoulder. She sat down beside him and let the wind sweep through her feathers.

"Are you still feeling guilty about everything?" She asked. "Don't worry it will pass in time."

Blu shook his head.

"Not this time," he admitted. "He has so many creatures held captive. We aren't talking about a story here where some evil person is out to control the world. We're dealing with someone who DOES control the world. I will not let you come with me. I won't let you get hurt."

"You really need a new line." Jewel formed a sly smile. "We've been through this every time, and I always tell you, we work the best as a team."

Blu lowered his head as he tried to protest but Jewel's wing silenced him. She leaned inwards.

"Don't argue with me, Pet." She smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise."

She finished her approach and pulled herself into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her wings around him, and rubbed them down the crevice of his spine. Blu felt himself grow lost within the moment, despite his destiny, he decided to enjoy the time he had left. He couldn't go to the grave without feeling her beak upon his one final time. He needed this to make his life complete.

"I love you, Blu." She said. "Please don't leave me ever again."

Blu shifted his eyes away from her. He sighed, knowing he couldn't live up to that promise.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you, Jewel." He said, trying not to lie to her. "I can promise that much at least."

Jewel smiled wickedly and pulled him back into her embrace. She smiled and pushed him to the ground.

"I don't know what will happen, so let's enjoy what could be our last night together. Let's have no regrets when we go forward, okay?"

Blu nodded and let her kiss him. He wrapped his wings around her, never stopping to think about his fate.

# # #

Marco slipped into a private confinement area of the animal control unit. He studied the flickering monitors which illuminated the room in a dim greenish glow. The words continued to spread across the screen as they continued to record their readings. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. His beak snapped shut with extreme force. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What foolish creatures. Humans and their technological marvels are no match for my power. How pathetic!"

Marco spread his wings and cut the power bar with his metal blades. He watched the computer screens flicker and die, as his wicked smile widened. He peered around the room and studied the animals held captive within cages. His eyes widened as he came to one that watched him. It was a large snake. His eyes burned with the most evil stare the hawk had ever witnessed.

"What an imposing creature." Marco smiled. "Who are you?"

The snakes tongue flicked in and out sniffing the newcomer with interest. He opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"I have no name… but the monkey called me, Ssssssscarface."

The hawk's eyes widened.

"The monkey called you, Scarface?" he echoed. "Is he still alive?"

The snake continued to glare at the hawk, its tongue flicked in and out with little restraint.

"Yesssss."

Marco spread his wings again and formed a wicked smile. He stared levelly into the large reptiles, empty black eyes.

"Than perhaps we can work out a deal. I can help you get your revenge, if you join my Order… but upon doing that you agree not to harm any of my creatures unless I command you too. Do you understand?"

The snake nodded its head.

"Let me out of this cage… I accept."

The doors to the room slid open and a monkey stepped through. His mark began to glow as he spotted the occupants with a wicked smile.

"I should have known you would have attempted something like this, Marco." He grinned. "You always were so predictable."

"Yeah?" Marco cackled. "The thing is it is working. You cannot stop me, Jose. You never could."

The monkey held up his fists and prepared to strike down his former friend. His eyes darkened with rage as he peered at the danger so close to him. Should the snake break lose, he wouldn't be able to keep up a prolonged fight. The snake was too fast, and far too large. He would be quickly overwhelmed and crushed within the coils of his heavy thick body.

"Why don't you fight me monkey to bird? We don't need to bring the snake into this, Marco."

The hawk shrugged his shoulders and released the cage door. The snake slithered out with extreme speed.

"I've got far better things to do than to deal with a traitor." Marco chuckled taking his leave from the room, his voice still echoed in the hallway. "Like the extinction of the spix macaw species."

Jose turned his attention to the snake, and leapt through the coils of the snake's body before he could surround him entirely. He could hear the evil hiss as the reptile's large head turned to face him.

"You can't run from me this time!" he cackled. "I will show you the gateway to hell."

Jose punched the snake in the jaw and leapt through the large coils again. He formed a smile as he watched the snake wobble around stunned by the sudden blow to the face.

"Shut up, as if I would let you show me anything. Why don't you follow me, and we'll see who gets who."

Without another second's delay, Jose charged for the doorway and ran out into the hallway. He ran as fast as he could, looking from doorway to doorway. His expression changed to a more desperate one as he heard the snake hissing behind him. He hadn't wanted that yet, not until he could find the loading bay where all the imports arrived.

"Damn, he's fast." Jose groaned. "Please don't let him catch up with me yet. Give me a couple of moments too find my way."

The hissing continued to grow louder. Jose closed his eyes and ran to the nearest doorway.

"Please be the room I need." He frowned. "If it isn't, I'm as good as dead."


	20. Chapter 20: The Curse of the 7 Warriors

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**The Curse of the 7 Warriors:**_

The last few drops of daylight faded from the world painting the horizon a fabulous mixture of orange and scarlet. The humidity continued to rise, fuelled by a cold front which continued to bring in a fierce storm system. The wall cloud began to form, blackening the sky as it continued to bubble up in intensity. The wind picked up, shrieking like a thousand wounded animals, it ripped through the trees with gale force winds. The warm muggy air began to mix with the cooling breeze, adding fuel to the fire. As a severe storm became more and more imminent by the second, the more unpleasant the evening became. This was the kind of night, Marco coveted. This was the kind of night where evil ruled across the entire Earth.

Without a word, Marco crept through the endless tunnels of the abandoned subway system. His eyes cut through the darkness as he worked his way to a dead end and lowered himself to the ground. In front of him sat six monuments. Each one hand crafted from a piece of tree bark stolen from the jungle. At the center of each one, a small name had been painted in a black ink. His bloodshot eyes closed as he lowered his head with respect.

"I have returned." He said after a couple of minutes of solitary silence. His eyes remained closed in respect. "My six brothers, how does it feel to be in the afterlife, while I am the one who will avenge you?"

He spit with disgust and slammed his wing upon the ground. His dark eyes glared at the markers. His beak cringed as he contemplated about what he said.

"That's ridiculous. There is no such thing as an afterlife. You're here, or you're dead. That's the end of it."

No sound came from the grave markers. The hawk expected as much. He knew the reality of the situation. Each one of his deceased comrades would never talk, walk, live, or kill anyone again. Their lives had been ripped away from them all because of a blue spix macaw and his so called love of his life. Even though the first part of his plan had been successful, and he did manage to turn Blu away from his bride with relative ease… despite all of that the blue macaw had been gone far too long for his liking. In the end he needed to accept the reality that Blu wasn't coming back. He like the rest of his mercenary band had met the warrior's end in battle.

He chuckled and brought forth a large book and turned his attention to the hard binding cover. He opened the pages and came to a particular spell which captured his interest. In the end the deaths of his men wouldn't stop his victory. He would exploit the unfortunate circumstances and use it to power himself up further.

"With this spell, their revenge will be secured. The New World Order will live forever, with me as its ruler."

Marco cackled as he read the words written on the page and cast the spell which would grant him all the power he needed to win against his enemies. He felt his body surge with energy as it began to transform. His body dropped any access weight. His bloodshot eyes darkened, turning blackish in colour. His face went pale, twisting into an almost monstrous appearance. The only colour seen except for his harsh emotionless eyes was a trio of blue tattoos - one moving horizontal on both of his cheeks, the third one diving vertical down the center of his face. He spread his wings for added emphasis, panting heavily with each change to his body.

"Yes, I can feel it!" Marco grinned. "The power, the absolute power is mine to control. The very essence of nature is nothing compared to me now!"

He clutched his talon and watched sparks of energy fly from his razor sharp nails. He formed a wicked smile.

"There is no stopping me now!"

# # #

Almost as if sensing the dark deeds which went on deep underneath the city of Rio, Blu's mind filled with nightmarish visions while he slept. They continued to haunt his dreams, intensifying with each passing night. He tossed and turned throwing Jewel's head from off of his chest. The female came awake with a start and took notice of her mate. He threw his wings through the air as if battling some invisible monster. He grunted and groaned, drool dripped from his beak as he continued to fight in his sleep.

"Blu, are you okay?" She asked holding out a wing to try and wake him. He swatted her wing unintentionally stopping her eyes narrowed as she found herself thankful that she couldn't see what he was witnessing. Whatever he seemed to be fighting, appeared to be winning. He let loose a strangled sob and then lay motionless. Jewel scrambled back to his side and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive." She let loose a sigh of relief. "At least that is some good news. Now if only he'd wake up."

In his dreams, Blu could see all of his previous enemies. They all stood over him. They're eyes filled with an extreme hatred towards him. They advanced upon him striking at him with all of their pent up aggression. Blu could feel every last impact as they beat him mercilessly without taking the time to consider letting him retreat.

"What are you doing, fool?" A voice echoed within his head. "Fight back, kill them all. You know you want too."

Blu turned to run but the voice continued to circle around him. It filled his ears with a deafening hiss.

"You know you don't want to be a nerd bird. You want to be respected. You want to abuse those weaker than yourself. You want to be feared!"

Blu stood up and watched as all of his previous opponents blended together into a new monstrous entity. He strained his eyes to make out the image of the imposing figure... a hawk.

"Marco?" he queried. "But how were you able to change your appearance? That's impossible."

The hawk didn't take the time to answer him. Within a matter of seconds he embraced Blu within his stranglehold. Blu couldn't get away. He couldn't keep himself alive. He fell limp as the dream came to an end.

Back in reality, Blu came alert a little over an hour later to see Amber's apparition standing over him. Her beak formed a pleasant smile as she studied him for a brief moment. Her eyes narrowed upon Jewel who sat a short distance away. She shook her head and began to pace across the rooftop. Her feet hovering off the ground as she approached closer. Nothing seemed to affect her. She passed through the guard rail as if it wasn't even there. Blu knew why of course, Amber no longer held any sort of physical form. She could no longer interact with any solid object. She existed now, only in spirit.

"The time has come," she said peering at the male macaw. "You must face your destiny. Are you ready?"

Blu nodded his head and held a wing to his heart. He tried to smile under the circumstances.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Jewel stared slack jawed. She drew her neck back and arched a curious eyebrow. She shook her head as she peered at the apparition who now stood in plain sight.

"What do you mean it is time for Blu to face his destiny? Isn't his destiny to be with me and our children?"

Amber shook her head and lowered her gaze. She wanted to tell her sister everything but she couldn't.

"The future is unclear, but he will receive his forgiveness today. I promise you, Jewel." Amber explained.

"He's going to face, Marco. Isn't he?" Jewel asked a little fearful for his safety. She eyed her mate who looked conflicted.

"Yes," Amber nodded. "It is the only way to face his demons. So he can move on with the rest of his life."

"If that's the case, I'm going with him. He can't face the entire order on his own."

Blu nodded his head and held out his wing. He forced a smile even though he really didn't want too, knowing what was about to happen to him.

"We always did work best as a team."

# # #

Jose let the doorway creak shut. His eyes remained closed as he attempted to contemplate his next move. He could still hear the evil hiss of the snake creeping closer by the second. As the noise grew louder, the monkey covered his ears. His courage deserted him, despite everything though, he still wasn't letting the snake catch him without a fight. Opening his eyes, he studied his surroundings for a brief second. He stood within a small square room with several open crates. A small ventilation shaft hung from the roof a short distance, easily accessible for someone of his climbing skills and aerial acrobatics.

"Those might work," he thought to himself aloud. "I just got to figure out how."

The snake's voice hissed from somewhere in the hallway. Although the monkey knew the serpent was close. He couldn't tell just how close he truly was.

"You can't hide from me, monkey. I can sense your body heat. It's only a matter of time before you're mine."

The monkey shuddered, not wanting to think about the endless coils of muscle which formed the anaconda's body. He also didn't care to think about just how much pressure he could apply when squeezing the life out of its victims. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and went back to studying the crates.

"And from the sounds of it, I'd better figure out what to do fast, or I won't have a chance at all."

Jose's eyes searched the room frantically for any way to deal with the snake using the tools provided to him. He smiled and snapped his fingers as he formed a plan. Though it might not work, he knew the slightest chance would be better than not doing anything at all.

"Found you!" The snake hissed.

Jose felt a large creature slam into the door. The vibration shook his body, throwing him across the room. His back arched as he landed with a sickening thud against one of the many crates. He moaned as he felt his feet impact the ground. His head swam as he fought to control his senses.

"Ouch," he winced holding a paw to his head. "That didn't tickle… that thing is stronger than he looks."

CRASH!

Jose shuddered as he heard another impact with the door. The metal dented as the snake continued to force his way in.

CRASH! CRACK! THUD!

The door landed off its hinges with a thunderous crash. The monkey's eyes widened as the snake worked its way closer. Its evil eyes glistened in the light as it cackled with its evil hiss. Jose couldn't run. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move. The snake's body wrapped around him, tightening with the most extreme pressure he had ever witnessed. He managed to breathe out, but he couldn't breathe in, the snake's coils continued to tighten. He could feel his veins starting to swell and pop from the strain. In one desperate move, the monkey opened his mouth and bit the snake skin, sinking his teeth into the flesh.

The snake released him hissing in pain as blood oozed from the wound. Jose rubbed his chest, trying hard to catch his breath. He turned to face his opponent and smiled.

"Well, that wasn't so bad…" he gasped trying to breathe. "I thought you would have killed me for sure. But you couldn't… that's the last mistake you will ever make, serpent."

Jose leapt forward striking the giant anaconda with his razor sharp claws. He slashed as hard as possible, leaving several sharp gashes along the underside of his chin. He grabbed the snakes jaw and admired the repaired stitching the doctors used to repair the broken limb.

"Well isn't that nice." He smiled, prying it apart. He heaved as hard as he could until he heard the popping of the stitching falling out of place. In a slight second the fight was over. The snake's head fell forward completely unconscious.

"Hopefully this time you will learn your lesson. You can't beat me, and here is a bonus tip, you should also stay away from Marco and his little Order. They're nothing but bad news."

Jose could have sworn he heard the snake hiss a reply. He turned back one final time.

"You were a good opponent, Scarface. Please learn to live peacefully. Maybe I can help return you to Borneo someday."

With that Jose left the room. He held a paw upon his mark which began to glow with its mystical light.

"I better hurry to the subway tunnels. I have a feeling that Blu will need my help."

# # #

Marco stepped out of the subway tunnels just as Blu and Jewel came in for a landing. He formed a wicked smile and held out his wings in earnest welcome. He cocked his head to one side and pulled his hood away from his face, revealing his much more sinister appearance. He chuckled as he readied himself for a fight.

"Well if it isn't, Blu!" he smiled deviously, eyeing his soulful brown eyes. His smile deepened as he continued. "I take it you were freed from my little spell. How inconvenient, but you no longer have a use to me. I already got what I needed. I rule the most sophisticated society ever brought to Rio."

Blu's eyes hardened as he stared at the creature. Marco held the same appearance from his nightmares. The Six figured all fusing together to form him. He shook his head, taken aback by the change of events. He eyed Amber's apparition who also peered back at him.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Yeah, be careful." Amber admitted. "He's stronger than what he used to be. I don't understand how though."

"How did you change your appearance?" Blu asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "Did you use one of your freaky little spells?"

The demonic looking hawk held up his wings. His smile deepened as he glared at the two macaws with an increased amusement.

"I don't like to be questioned. If you want to talk, then why don't you let your body do the talking? We'll finally solve this, and I'll revenge the deaths of all my brothers."

Blu eyed Amber out of his peripheral. She appeared to be nodding her agreement towards his decision.

"Very well, let's do this!"

Marco needed no second bidding. The minute Blu's beak shut, he charge forward, leaping at him with all of his speed. He held his metal blades out, ready to rip out Blu's liver. He cackled as he spun around at the very last second, kicking the blue macaw in the chest with his talon.

Blu landed on his back, he spread his wings to soften the impact. He could feel his chest pulsate as the pain settled in. The razor sharp claws had done their task drawing blood from the impact wound. He could feel his veins burn as he tried to nurse the injury.

"That's not fair," Blu growled. "You're a lot stronger than last time we fought."

Marco cackled and folded his wings. He nodded his head.

"Of course, you didn't think I would let you beat me did you? I am using the powers of all my brothers."

Blu cocked his head back, his jaw dropped as he came to the realisation. The nightmare, it was a warning. All six of his former enemies were now within one single creature. He couldn't win if his life depended upon it.

"Jewel," he sighed. "It's not safe for you here. Run now, while you still can. Don't worry about me."

He watched Jewel fly off with no need to ask twice. He knew she wouldn't question his judgment in a time like this. He forced a smile before turning his attention back to his opponent.

"How did you manage to get all six of them in there with you?"

Marco cackled and pointed a wing at the bird.

"You should know, I am a powerful magic user. I took a small piece of their spirits when I crafted their marks. I decided to keep them as a memento to use just to be on the safe side… and each spirit grants me their individual strengths."

Blu rolled his eyes.

"So you're just more demented, is that it?"

"No," Marco shook his head. "Let me explain. There's Amber who held an increase intelligence, and ability to plan ahead… she increased my IQ quite a bit. There's Roger who was strong and conniving, he added to my strength. There's Nigel who longed to fight… his battle sense continues to drive me to torture my opponents. There's Jollo who was poisoned by the blood orchid, that trait makes it so that I can suffer no serious injury. Then there is your friend Jose, who holds an above normal capabilities of speed, he has increased my speed tenfold. Finally there is you… you hold all of these traits and your dark side had presented me an added bonus to all of these extra powers. Now with myself added to that combination that makes seven. Seven warriors, who want to take you down!"

Blu's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't believe the words which sank into his mind. With all of these added bonuses, Marco couldn't be beaten by anyone. Marco leapt forward, striking Blu in the face. His evil smile deepened.

"I don't even need them to defeat you. I controlled a band of murderers with my own powers. I am the leader of the Dark Robes, and I've never lost a match to anyone in my life."


	21. Chapter 21: Beyond the Darkness

_**Chapter 21:**_

**Beyond The Darkness!**

Blu's back arched as he slammed into a nearby street lamp. He moaned and shuddered as he felt the pain shoot through his body. Without warning he fell forward, landing upon the cement sidewalk face down. His body trembled as he fought to get back up onto his talons. He needed to do this himself... no, not just for himself, but for every peaceful bird within the city, and state of Rio de Janeiro.

He raised his head, spitting clumps of dirt from his beak. He tried to rid himself of the grimy taste, but found he couldn't. He studied his body, eyeing several long gashes ripped out of his body. His blood soaked feathers shifted with the wind. The bleeding itself wasn't as severe as he would have led himself to believe, it just stung whenever Marco impacted those spots. He shifted his attention to his opponent, to see him working his way forward. The hawk held a confident smile and spread his wings.

"What's the matter, Blu?" he asked. "Before you returned to your good side, you seemed so strong. You conquered several different areas of Rio in the name of my new order, and you even held me back several times without hesitation. Were you always this weak or have I become too strong for you?"

Blu's eyes widened as he felt Marco's wing wave across the end of his beak. Back and forth the wing swayed as Marco spoke. His voice a cruel form of admiration towards the macaw and everything he had done. Blu cringed as Marco's wing slapped him across his cheek. He could feel his senses drive from his body as he struggled to regain his composure. Marco's wing seemed unusually strong, even if he was borrowing the powers of every other member of the Dark Robe Society. Blu felt himself impact the ground, bouncing along the pavement several times before he could stop himself. The macaw wiped a wing across his beak, and found a small trace of blood flowing from a mouth wound.

"Ugh, that wasn't fun." He cringed. "Are you telling me, that you've got the strengths of all six members of your little group of villains, and that is the best you can do?"

Marco's eyes glistened with an intense hatred. He slammed a talon upon Blu's wing, listening for the snap of bones breaking from the sheer force. After a failed attempt he stomped his talon again, his smile deepened as he enjoyed the moment. With each attempt, Blu let out a muffled gasp. He couldn't stand the sudden pressure being added to his main artery.

"You couldn't possibly understand my desires." He growled, continuing his onslaught on Blu's wing. "What would a spix macaw know about anything? You're pathetic ancestors have taken everything away from me! So hurry up and die will you!"

Blu rolled to the side, right before Marco could impact his wing again. He watched the hawk's talon slam into the sidewalk, his eyes glared at him. Breathing heavily, Blu got up onto his talons, ignoring the pain which coursed through his body. He couldn't continue to moan about such things. He needed to put this evil away for good.

"Why have you done all of this? What has my species done to you?"

Blu winced as Marco punched him in his chest. His wings knocked Blu away from him, and although he remained standing, he looked pretty winded from the surprise attack on the hawk's behalf.

"That's none of your business." He growled. "I know your kind, you're all the same. You don't care about anyone other than yourselves."

"Tell me," Blu gasped. "You don't do these kinds of things just because you decide too. Every story book I've read says there is a reason."

Marco spread his wings in defeat. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well, if this is the last thing you'll ever want to hear. I guess i can oblige you. You won't remember it after you're dead anyways."

# # #

_Marco was once a young hawk. Although his species proved to be a rare find within the Brazilian jungle, they existed as a secret society hidden amongst the glades far off from any city. Unreachable by most humans, the civilization thrived, becoming one of the more feared predatory birds to the creatures of the jungle. None of them dared to venture close to the cities, the reputation of humans were legends amongst themselves. They knew of the dangers, the smuggler's which sought to do them hard for a profit. But none had ever considered the possibilities that Smuggler's would ever find them._

_Marco toyed with his wings. He stood beside his father in front of a carved spix macaw statue. He watched his father and bowed his head low and closed his eyes. He could feel a mystical presence amongst the statue which filled him with an inner peace of tranquility. He spread his wings and dropped low to the ground in worship of the great bird which captured his interest. He knew the story of the spix macaws. They were a species of birds which held the closest resemblance to the ancestors, which became protective gods to the species around the whole of Brazil. The presence seemed to grow stronger within him. He smiled as he stared through the darkness of his closed eyelids, and saw a figure emerge into his mind. With cerulean feathers, and jet black beak, the figure appeared to be the same as the statue. His face though seemed twisted and darkened, almost like a monster._

_"You have inner strength that has yet to be tapped, Marco." The figure said without moving his beak an inch. The voice seemed to circle around him, filling his ears and mind. Marco stood in awe at the impressive trick. _

_"Who are you?" he asked. "How do you know me? I've never met you before in my life." _

_The macaw shook his head, ignoring the question. His eyes still peered into his mind without moving or blinking. There seemed to be something about this bird which filled the hawk with a sense of dread. Although for the moment, his presence proved to be comforting enough not to run away._

_"You've got a great amount of strength." The macaw repeated. "Too much for a mere hawk, I sense great things about you, you can be worshipped, you can be like me... you can be a god amongst humans and birds alike."_

_Marco nodded his head and swallowed a lump in his throat. The very idea filled him with a joyous feeling._

_"What must I do?" he asked. "How can I get your power? How can I become a god?"_

_"Find strong comrades, and kill as many creatures as possible."_

_Marco's eyes opened as wide as possible. The macaw had reappeared as a statue. He peered at his father who looked at him with a stunned face._

_"Who are you talking too, son?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "_

_Marco pointed a wing at the statue. His father followed his wing and eyed the statue for a moment._

_"It was a spix macaw, dad." He smiled. "He was talking to me. He told me-"_

_His father held up a wing and shook his head. His eyes hardened and turned stern. He growled with his temper beginning to rise._

_"What nonsense! The spix macaws are a legend. They've been extinct for years. Even if a few did survive they would not be talking to you."_

_The remainder of the day passed by without much incident, Marco returned home and tried his hardest to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread within his heart. He eyed his razor sharp talons and formed a wicked smile. He remembered the last few words the spix macaw had said to him. _

_"The path to becoming a god is to kill as many creatures as possible." Marco eyed his slumbering father. His smile deepened. He knew the first creature on his hit list of victims. He raised his talon and slammed it on his father's throat suffocating the creature within seconds. His father had never awakened to defend himself._

_# # #_

Marco held up his sharp metal enhancements and pointed them at the macaw. His eyes filled with a cruel twinkle as he thought about his past. Blu could see the satisfaction in his eyes, the smug expression on his beak as the hawk licked his beak, remembering every single moment. There was no doubt in the macaw's mind that the hawk was evil, no other creature could find satisfaction in such things.

"You're sick." Blu cringed. "You are blaming the spix macaws for something you decided to do? Is that it?"

Marco shook his head and continued on with his story. His voice rang out with excitement.

"No, I'm an innovator." Marco shrugged. "If you look around you, you'll see that nature is a cruel thing. Snakes eat anything they can find. Bears eat fish. Even sharks eat other sharks. Death is a natural part of life. I simply took it one step further. After I defeated my father, my life changed, it was almost a defining moment of my life. I didn't know why but I enjoyed hurting everyone I met. It became like a second nature to me. I would fight daily, building up my strength and stamina. When my opponents served no more use or became too weak, I slew them all. Weaklings hold no value to me, I only enjoy strong opponents. Now I wasn't sure if what the spix macaw had told me was the truth, but I loved every second of my job as a mercenary."

Marco shifted his attention to the city and spread his wings for added emphasis. He cackled.

"Not long after I met Roger, and we formed a plan to form the Dark Robe Society. A group of murderers with two main purposes, to kill as many strong creatures as possible, and form the New World Order to rule over those who would be enslaved to us."

Blu listened to the next phase of his story never once hiding the continued look of disgust on his face.

# # #

_Dark overcast lurked across the jungle. Almost as if sensing the ominous situation in the jungle, very little light came forth through the clouds. Marco stood over the bodies of his enemies. His talons prodded across the dirt ground. He admired the carnage and breathed in the sweet smell of the breeze. _

_"That's sixteen more victims this morning." He smiled, panting as he seated himself. "That's not too bad, if I do say so myself."_

_He began to rummage his wings through the valuables and lifted a large blue cloak from the carnage. He studied it for a moment before slipping it overtop of himself. The fabric fit perfect. He pulled the hood over his face, hiding any discernible features from sight. He enjoyed the anonymous feel the cloak provided. _

_"Not bad, I guess even fools can hold some valuable objects, eh?"_

_He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face the creature stepping out of the jungle. An evil looking scarlet macaw stood before him. Both creatures glared at each other suspiciously._

_"Who are you," Marco asked raising a wing towards the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question." The scarlet macaw smirked. "I followed the sound of battle and hoped I could join in. But I'm too late."_

_Marco continued to hold his wing in place. A smile formed upon his beak._

_"Perhaps not, if you are strong, I'll fight you. I always look to add another number to my list of victims."_

_"How many victims do you have?" The scarlet macaw asked a little curiously, their seemed to be a hint of approval in his voice._

_"About six hundred, not just birds, but sloths, fish, anything strong enough to put up a descent challenge."_

_The scarlet macaw nodded his head._

_"Impressive, what do you say we work together."_

_Marco pretended to think about it. He winked at the macaw and nodded his head._

_"It sounds like a good idea, but we should recruit some more comrades. Some good fighters, and form a band of mercenaries. No one can stop a group of powerful warriors. We'll rule both human and birds alike."_

_The scarlet macaw arched a curious eyebrow. _

_"You mean you want to rule everything?"_

_"Yes," Marco nodded. "I was told by a spix macaw once that forming a group of mercenaries will cement us as gods to all living things. I want that power for myself!"_

_The scarlet macaw shook his head and thought about it for a moment._

_"Spix macaws? I don't trust their kind. They're liars and care about nothing more than themselves."_

_"Exactly why we should wipe them out," Marco smiled. "We'll see how powerful their ancestors are when they're facing off against me. Their little god like powers will be no match for our brute strength."_

_# # #_

Marco glared at Blu and held his wing up at the macaw. His face darkened with rage. His beak twisted into a savage snarl.

"I never saw that spix macaw again. So as far as I am concerned Roger was right. You and the entire rest of your species are liars. I eventually forgot about acquiring the powers of the divine, and tried to focus my attention on learning black magic. It seemed to help me in my quest. It brought me the rest of my comrades. We learned the value of shadow marks which would transfer a portion of their spirit within a conduit... me. When we learned that there were still two spix macaws that we've yet to encounter, we sent our own personal one out. You knew her as Amber. She tried to strike back looking for revenge, but you turned her against us. In turn she ended up destroying herself and defeated Roger. But that wasn't enough, you had to go and defeat Nigel, and Jollo too! You'll pay for what you did!"

Marco charged forward with all of his new speed. Blu could scarcely see him pass. The hawk slammed his wing into the back of Blu's spine. He lurched forward, bouncing off the cement pavement.

"It was like I said. No one can defeat a group of strong mercenaries. Sure you might have defeated the rest of my group, but they live on through me. They want to see you defeated, and I'm about to grant their wish. Now be a good bird and die!"

Blu didn't listen to a word the hawk said. He peered past him to the shadowy apparition of Amber who peered at him.

"Blu, it's time." She said. "Don't resist, it will be alright. I promise."

Blu didn't move. He closed his eyes and let Marco's metal gauntlet sink into his flesh. He let out a muffled gasp, despite there being no pain from the wound. He peered down surprised that he wasn't bleeding. The metal blade must have punctured a vital organ, he couldn't deny that, but a bright light flowed forth from the wound.

"What's happening." He tried to speak out but found no noise came from his mouth. He closed his eyes one final time and lay motionless... dead. Marco's bladed gauntlet had done their evil deed. The blue macaw would not survive the impact.

Within the light, Blu heard a voice call out to him. He recognised it almost instantly. The voice belonged to Amber.

"I told you it would be okay," she said, appearing before him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Limbo," she replied. "There is no heaven. There is no hell. Not for you anyways. You've still got much to learn, and you've only a year to learn everything you need to know."


	22. Chapter 22: Fare thee well, love!

_**Chapter 22:**_

_**Fare Thee Well, Love!**_

Marco peered at Blu as he dropped dead right in front of him. His blood stained gauntlets still dripped with the thick red runoff which stained the cement sidewalk beneath his talons. His eyes widened with delight, his satisfied smile deepened. He had longed for this moment for quite some time. It felt like a dream come true too see the blue macaw crumple like a broken rag doll. At times he found himself contemplating on whether or not it really would happen. But he could no longer deny the truth. Blu lay defeated and slain at his feet. Several long gashes from his bladed gauntlets had been ripped into his chest. In the end, Blu remained like every other opponent, he hadn't stood a chance. There wasn't a single sign of life upon him. His eyelids rested cloudy, leaving dark shadowy impressions, and his cerulean feathers now remained cold and pale.

"Yes!" he raised his wings in victory. He cackled, kicking the fallen bird with his heavy talon. Blu's body bounced off the cement, making no noise as he landed with a crash. Marco arched a curious eyebrow, and let his smile disappear. "Goodbye, Blu. I wish I could say that you were a worthy adversary, but you really weren't. However I must admit that out of every creature to ever die by my power and blades, I did like you the best."

A wounded howl erupted through the air. Marco arched his eyebrow once again and shook his head. He peered at the wounded bird more than a little shocked, but he hadn't moved a muscle. He shifted his attention around the city block. His beak twisted into a more annoyed look. He couldn't see the creature capable of making such a threatening sound. He backed away, working his way towards the subway tunnel's main entrance. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area for a second time.

"Who's there?" He asked. "I am in no mood for games. Show yourself, so I can lop your head clean off."

The howl continued to erupt through the air. It seemed to come from every direction. Despite his best efforts, Marco could not track the true location. He raised his wings and braced his body to prepare to defend himself if necessary. He took another step backwards, swallowing a large lump in his throat. He hit something solid. He studied the object with his peripheral vision, surprised that it was a creature… a monkey. He jumped forward and spun around to face the intruder who glared at him through dangerous bloodshot eyes. They held no sympathy, only hatred, rage and unbridled vengeance. He recognised the creature almost instantly, mostly because of the mark on his arm.

"Jose? B-b-but how?" he stammered, not willing to believe his eyes, "You should have been eaten by that snake, How is it that you're still alive?"

Marco watched his old comrade step closer. He bent down and placed a paw upon Blu's lifeless body. His eyes widened as he filled with dread. His eyes narrowed and hardened. He studied the open wounds on Blu's body which continued to gush, staining his cerulean feathers a changeable red. His muzzle twisted into a savage sneer, his razor sharp teeth grinded together. He couldn't take his eyes off of the deceased bird… his friend.

"What did you do?" He demanded. "Those marks on his chest, they aren't normal. They're far too deep."

Marco shrugged his wings. His eyes shined with sheer delight over the monkey's obvious pain. Even though he knew Jose would never admit to it, the monkey's hurt and sorrow shined upon his face. He could be read like an open book. Marco let his face depict innocence and held out his wings towards the deceased macaw.

"Whatever do you mean? I didn't have anything to do with that. I found him that way. He must have met a margay or something."

"Oh please," Jose snapped. His face darkened even further. He pointed an accusing finger at the hawk. His eyes shined through the countless battles he and his ex-comrades had been through. He knew the marks which snubbed Blu of his life, were identical to several of their victims throughout the past fifteen years. He had seen the wounds left by his bladed gauntlets several times. They were meant to look like some other creature had rampaged, and did the killings. There would be no doubt within the monkey's mind that Marco was guilty.

"I'm serious," Marco grinned. "I didn't do anything. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Am I?" Jose asked, "I doubt that, you're gauntlets have a distinguishable quality to them. They sink in deeper than any claw ever could. But if you won't admit to being guilty, perhaps I can beat you into admitting to it."

Jose held up his fists and started to shadow box for added emphasis. Never once taking his eyes off of Marco, he proved himself ready for his tricks. He knew Marco often used devious means to overwhelm his opponents, and the monkey would be ready for them. Marco cackled and waved him off. He turned his back and readied to enter the subway tunnels.

"I'm not interested in fighting a traitor. You'd only serve to waste my energy. Go fight some of your brethren, until you collapse from exhaustion."

Jose's eyes narrowed. His sank his teeth into his bottom lip drawing blood. He lowered his head and stared at the hawk who showed him little to no interest.

"Do you really have to have a snake try to kill me?" He asked with a sly smile. "Are you really that much of a coward?"

Marco peered back only once and shook his head. He forced a confident smile and winked at the monkey.

"Say whatever you want. You aren't a challenge, and weaklings hold no appeal to me."

Jose folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. He didn't bother to blink. He spit with disgust.

"You do realise I beat a four hundred pound anaconda, right? I'd like to see you do better."

"You will see much more impressive things, monkey." Marco grinned. "Like the end of an entire species… once I get my talons on Jewel and her children. The spix macaw race will cease to exist."

Jose pointed an accusing finger at the hawk. His voice lowered to a vengeful hiss. His eyes glistened with a powerful vengeful fury.

"You won't touch them. I'll see you stopped before you do anything to Blu's family. I owe him that much."

Marco cackled.

"Well you're a little late. His daughter is already in my possession. Such a pretty little thing, and what a shame she is far too young to be my bride. She probably would have been the last of a species. Oh well, I guess she'll just need to share the same fate as the rest of her family."

Jose leapt forward with all of his might, striking his former master in the back. The hawk stumbled forward, striking him with his wing. Jose jumped, and landed on his feet. His fangs ready to strike as he growled at the predatory bird. His eyes filled with hatred towards the creature.

"Where is she, Marco?" he asked. "Hand her over right now, she's just a child. She's innocent."

"Nobody is innocent." Marco glowered. "You'll soon learn that for yourself. The spix macaws can't be trusted. Extinction is merciful compared to what I could be doing to them, but we won't go into that."

Feigning a lack for an argument, Jose turned back to the monkey one final time. He raised his talon and shot a powerful electrical current from his closed razor sharp nails. The monkey hissed as he felt the shock pulse through his body, threatening to throw him backwards at any given moment.

"I'll save her, Marco." He growled. "Mark my words, Rose will be freed by the end of the day."

He looked up to see that the hawk had vanished from his line of sight, somewhere down into the maze of underground tunnels.

"I bet I know where he's taken her." He admitted. "It's got to be the place Nigel originally wanted to place, Blu. The conductor's quarters just off the main loading station, so he can keep a constant eye on her."

He ground his teeth and slammed his fist against the pavement. He knew it wouldn't be easy to gain access to that room. Marco would have several different margays patrolling the dock.

"I'll just have to make sure that I'm not seen." He smiled. "I'll need to be as discreet as possible."

He peered at the slain figure of Blu one final time.

"I'll save your daughter, my friend. Then we'll take you and her back to your wife, and give you a proper burial. I hope you rest in peace."

# # #

The loading dock proved to be empty. Marco slipped down the stairway and studied his surroundings. Large rusty old trains remained stationary and resting on the tracks which once guided them from station to station. With their doors ajar, small creatures could slip in and out with ease and use the cushioned seats as beds. Jose shook his head and crept along. It wasn't like Marco to keep an area unguarded. His eyes continually searched the darkened room, looking for any possible ambush of enemy foot soldiers.

Two vending machines rested not to far away, one had been toppled over, an obvious casualty to a monkey snack attack. He hopped up onto the machine and slipped behind the second one. He waited for a couple of moments before working his way along the wall. He could see the technological marvels of the human world, left over from the days the subway was usable, the ticket turntables, the vending machines, the boxcars, everything seemed to capture his interest.

"I wonder why they would leave all of this hear?" he wondered aloud. "Shouldn't they have kept them serviceable?"

Jose silenced himself, reminding himself that he still wandered behind enemy lines, and risked capture. Should he be caught, Marco wouldn't hesitate to execute him, and Rose and call it an accident on his behalf. He held no morals towards anyone's life. He remained an incredible danger to all who lived. After a couple of minutes he came to a doorway. He jumped to the side and read the sign aloud.

"Conductor's quarters." He snapped his fingers and formed a smile. "With any luck this is it."

Without another word, he twisted the door handle and slipped inside. The room itself was relatively smaller than the loading dock. A small dusty table and several chairs rested in the center of the room. From the looks of it, it hadn't been used in quite some time. Jose admired the sight, and spotted a small television hanging from the wall. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I wonder how many soccer games were played in this room?" he rolled his eyes. "No matter, let's just find what I'm looking for."

He heard the sound of metal clanking on the far side of the room, which immediately drew his interest. Jumping up onto the table, he darted towards the noise, ready to pounce should the situation call for it. He stopped when he heard a sweet voice ringing out from the inside.

"Please, don't hurt me. I just want my father back."

Jose stopped and jumped down to the ground. He noticed a small cerulean macaw trapped within a cage. She looked exactly like Jewel, though much younger. She wore a faded flower in her feathery crown, and her teal eyes peered out at him with fright. Damp imprint of tears worked down her face, indicating that she had been crying at one point. Jose hushed her with a finger and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to rescue you. I'm a friend of your parents. My name is Jose."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. She wiped the tears from her eyes and studied the monkey again. This would be the first time seeing him, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She nodded her head.

"They've got my father. They've done something to him, can you save him too?"

Jose shook his head and lowered his eyes to avoid her hopeful gaze. His voice cracked and fell flat.

"I can't," he admitted. "I'm afraid he's gone. You're mother freed him with a kiss, and Marco killed him in cold blood. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I can set things right by freeing you, and returning you home safe and sound."

Rose's eyes filled with painful tears. She wept openly at the heartbreaking news. Out of the four children she held the closest bond with her father. She couldn't imagine him gone forever. Jose smiled and picked at the padlock.

"Listen to me, Rose. Creature's like Marco always pay the price for their actions. Don't involve yourself in anyway, and forgive him. He's a lost cause. You should feel sorry for him. He had the chance for redemption but he never took it. That's all you can do for him."

The monkey listened to the padlock click out of place and drop to the floor. He flipped the lid and set the female macaw free.

"Let's get out of here." He sighed. "This place is depressing."

"We can't leave yet." Rose admitted, she eyed her friend with hopeful eyes. "My friends, Nico and Pedro are down here too. I heard them calling out for help, they can't be far."

"Do you know where they are?" He asked.

Rose nodded her head. She pointed a claw towards the doorway.

"I heard some of the guards say they're in the same room, dad was in when they kept him prisoner down here."

Jose nodded his head. He remembered that room with great discomfort. It wasn't far, and could be accessed with ease. Assuming of course, they didn't run into any guards.

"Tell me, Rose. Do you know anything else about this place? Where are all the guards?"

The young female pondered the request for sometime. She shifted her attention around the room as she tried to remember everything she heard during her captivity. After a couple of moments she snapped her wing like a pair of fingers.

"They were released by Marco. He felt he no longer needed them with his new powers. He felt they would only hold him back from his conquest."

Jose formed a confident smile and waved his paw to beckon the macaw to hurry. "C'mon, let's find your friends and get out of here."

# # #

Nico and Pedro awoke to find two figures slipping into the small room. They formed pleasant smiles as they recognised the smaller one. Pedro shook his tail feathers, and called out to her with excited enthusiasm.

"Hey, Rose. What kept you girl. My goodness you've gotten pretty. You're almost like your mother. A real Hot Wing."

Rose blushed and formed a smile at the cardinal's antics. She fluttered over and began to peck his wings free from the greenish moss. After a couple of repeated attempts the cardinal soon found himself able to move again, despite the stiffness which resulted from being unable to move. He shook his tail feathers through the air trying to get the circulation going once again.

"Ah, yes, much better. Don't you agree, Nic?"

Nico followed his friend's example as he too became free. He shook his tail feathers to get the circulation going. He could feel the numbness of his body disappearing. The canary smiled and shifted his bottle cap hat with two speed movements. He bowed towards his saviours, the monkey, and the young spix macaw female.

"Thank you so much." Nico said. "Now we should-"

"We need to get out of here." Jose interrupted. "Before Marco finds out you've escaped."

"You're a little too late on that one." A voice echoed out from behind him. Jose's eyes widened in horror as he turned to face Marco standing with his wings spread apart. He blocked the only exit out of the tunnel. He pointed an accusing talon at the monkey, his beak curled into a twisted smile.

"I knew you would follow me down here. You were so deadest on challenging me. I couldn't resist setting a trap. Now prepare to die, traitor."

Jose fell to his knees as a sharp pain enveloped his entire body. A blinding light enveloped him, singing his fur, and illuminating his body so that his bones could be seen in an almost cartoonish style.

"Like I said, you are no match for me. You're a weak pathetic monkey!"

Pedro and Nico grabbed Rose and ran as fast as their bodies would allow them. They didn't look back to see the monkey's plight. They knew if they did, they wouldn't be able to escape with a clear conscience. They could hear the monkey's painful screams echo down the tunnels. The three birds attempted to block it out, pretending that it wasn't their friend riving in pain at the hands of their enemy.

"Let's get out of here," Nico repeated over and over. "Quickly, let's go, let's get out of here!"

The three birds continued to sprint, never slowing down as they reached the loading docks. Without a word they flew past the vending machines towards the stairs and their salvation.

The fresh air seemed to greet them like a tropical Hawaiian breeze. They smiled as it brushed through their feathers and forgot about their troubles for a brief moment. They thought about everything they lost that day. The monkey's heroic sacrifice which allowed them to escape with their lives, the city was far too big. Marco wouldn't take the time to track them down. He would wait until their next big encounter to strike again. That much seemed certain.

"Guys, come here quickly!"

Nico and Pedro snapped themselves out of their dream-like trance and fluttered to Rose's side. They peered down at the limp lifeless body of Blu. They frowned and lowered themselves to the ground. Nico's head hung low at the sight. His eyes filled with tears as he noticed Rose's calm demeanour. She couldn't cry, she held her wing against her father's chest.

"I love you, dad." She sighed. "I will never forget you."

"Who should carry him back?" Nico asked. "He deserves to be put to rest."

"I'll do it," Pedro sighed, "I'm the strongest."

Rose shook her head and stopped the cardinal's approach. She lowered her head respectfully and shed a couple of tears.

"I'll carry him. He would have wanted his daughter to do it. I think it's only fair to honour what would have been his request."

Both males nodded their heads and took to the sky. They watched Rose grip Blu in her talons and take off back towards her home.

# # #

Rose paced outside the hollow for quite a long time. Her eyes filled with conflict over what she should do. On one hand she knew she needed to reveal the truth to her mother about her father's fate. On the other hand, she didn't want to be the one to upset her on the subject. She continued to hold her father's limp figure in her talons. He didn't move a muscle, but she still couldn't forget the precious cargo she held. He looked so peaceful, despite the gashes across his chest. She put two and two together and concluded that those wounds were what took his life from him. She shook her head, unable to imagine the pain he must have been put through during his final moments. She closed her eyes tight and let her voice ring out.

"Mom, can you please come out here? I got something you probably want to see."

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Jewel came springing from the tree. Her eyes filled with concern. She hadn't seen Rose since her disappearance. She sprang over to check on the female, missing the dead body of her husband for a couple of moments. She checked her daughter from head to talon, making sure she wasn't injured in any way. Her voice filled with worry.

"Rose, are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Did they feed you? You must be famished. Please come inside, I'll give you some fresh mangoes, okay. Have you seen your father? Is he on his way?"

Rose lowered her head and pointed her wing towards the dead body. Jewel followed her gaze and gasped as she saw her husband. Tears flooded down the sides of her cheeks, she ran to the bird and crouched onto her calves. She held her wings to her beak and sobbed.

"No, Blu… no, you can't be gone."

She turned to her daughter in shock. Her tears flowing harder as her beak trembled.

"Please tell me you checked for a heartbeat. Please tell me there's a heartbeat. You need to be sure."

Rose lowered her head and frowned.

"He's gone, mom. Marco took his life. I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"What about a pulse?" Jewel asked. "Please, tell me there is some signs of life. I can't stand the thought of-'  
"There's no pulse either, mom." Rose said. "I'm sorry."

Jewel collapsed and sobbed uncontrollably. Her daughter followed her example.

For what seemed like an eternity, both females cried together. They wouldn't allow themselves to stop. The painful loss of the only male who taught them everything they new about life, and freedom had been murdered in cold blood by some power hungry dictator. They noted the peaceful look on his face, and were at least thankful he hadn't suffered.

"Mom," Rose said finally. "I think we should hold a funeral service. Do you mind if I sing a requiem?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"I think we should all do that, let's decide on a song, and sing it as we lay your father to rest."

# # #

Despite the events of the day being one of the most tragic of occasions within recent memories, the day brought forth a clear blue sky and a pleasant summer's warmth. Every creature who heard the tale of Blu's unfortunate passing, took the time to show up and pay their respects… even if they didn't know the bird personally, or at all. Jewel and the children had decided together that Blu would be buried within a meadow, overlooking the bay on one side, the city on another and the jungle on the final side. These were the three things that the macaw had loved about Rio de Janeiro. Jewel considered it appropriate that he should rest to the closest things he loved besides her and the kids.

She sat on the far side of the clearing, watching the swarm of guests. She shook her head and lowered it into her wings. Her tears were well past spent. She couldn't cry even if she wanted too. She noted the few friends she knew who stayed by Blu's side. They lowered their heads in respect, and guided the crowd who seemed to swarm around on all sides. She peered up as Rafael approached her, his face grim and dark, with very little enjoyment upon his usually cheerful face.

"Ola, amigo, this place is getting pretty crowded. I think we should start the ceremony so you and your kids can pay your final respects without being crowded by strangers."

Jewel nodded her head and sighed. She didn't really want to say goodbye, but she knew she needed to for closure.

"Very well," she frowned. "Let's get this over with."

When everyone was seated throughout the clearing, Blu's body was lowered into a small hole. There was a moment of respectful silence until the body came resting against the surface of the dirt.

"It is customary in life to have a parting. Whether it is temporary, or forever, that bit is up to you. Death is a natural part of life, and even though we didn't know Blu for as long as we would have liked, we were lucky to know him at all."

The crowd lowered their heads as the toucan led them into a prayer to lure the soul to heaven. After the accompanied Amen, the toucan continued with his little ceremony.

"For those of you who don't know, Blu was a friend, a husband, and a father. He took those tasks to heart and became someone we could respect. Sure, some things he did didn't make sense, but at least we knew he would be there for us… some of us thought he would always be there. The other day, darkness descended upon our home. Blu went looking for his daughter and met this evil force. Even though he fell, murdered! He went as a hero. I would like to invite his widow and their children up here, who have agreed to sing us a requiem."

Jewel, Rose, Buster, Kinski, and Jade all stood up and gathered in front of the grave. They lowered their heads and allowed Nico's samba club musicians to play a beat upon their instruments. Jewel started things off with her sweet voice.

_"Fare thee well, Love_

_Fare thee well, Love_

_Far away, you must go._

_Take your heart, Love_

_Take your heart, Love_

_Will we never meet again no more?"_

_Rose piped in, backing her mother in a beautiful duet. Both female's let their eyes fill to the brim with tears as they continued on with the requiem._

_"Far across, Love_

_Far across, Love_

_O'er mountains and country wide_

_Take my heart, Love_

_Take my heart, Love_

_No one knows the tears I've cried._

_So I'll drink today, Love_

_I'll sing to you, Love_

_A restless rover, if I can't have you_

_by my side."_

_The boys joined in, so the whole family could sing in unison. They harmony filled across the entire meadow._

_"Oh come back, Love_

_Oh come back, Love_

_The sun and moon_

_Refuse to shine_

_Since I've gone, Love_

_Gone away love_

_This lonely girl has had no peace of mind._

_So I'll drink today, Love_

_I'll sing to you, Love._

_In pauper's glory, my time I'll bide_

_No home or ties, love_

_A restless rover, if I can't have you_

_By my side_

_Fare thee well love, Fare thee well, fare thee well Far away you must go. Far away you must go._

_Take my heart, Love, Take my heart_

_Take my heart, Love, Take my heart._

_Will we never meet again no more?_

_Will we never meet again no more?_

_Will we never meet again no more?_

_Will we never meet again no more?_

_Fare thee well."_

Rafael stepped forward and nodded his head. He looked at the body in the grave and wiped a tear from his eye. Even though the previous funeral ended with him being alive, they hadn't found a body. This time there would be no miracle to bring him back. Blu was cold and truly dead.

"In the closing traditions of laying a spirit to peace, it is customary for everyone to toss in a handful of dirt. We would invite you all to do that now, starting with the immediate family."

Jewel guided the children over who tossed in a handful of dirt each. Jewel nodded her head and did the same.

"I love you, Blu." She whispered, "Please don't forget me, I know I'll never forget you."

Without another word she stepped aside and remained at the graves side. The gathering birds tossed in a handful of dirt each, until the grave became covered completely. Blu now rested in peace and tranquility, with nothing ahead of him except eternal paradise.


	23. Chapter 23: Cherished Memories

_**Chapter 23:**_

_**Cherished Memories**_

Rafael lowered his head and folded his wings together. With his eyes closed he led the large assemble of birds into one final prayer to close the funeral ceremony. With Blu now buried, they needed to do him the honour of guiding his soul into the realms of eternal paradise. His beak quivered as he began to speak. The occasion continued to play upon his mind. The sorrow which hung in the air shattered his heart into tiny shards of grief and sad emotions of pain and loss. Everyone who knew the toucan would know that he held himself to be a creature of romance and passion. He loved to show off the openness of his selfless heart, but today he struggled to hold back his tears and start the service for his friend, both departed and earthbound.

"My amigos, I would ask that you all rise onto your talons. Please lower your heads and sing to the protective gods to guide our young friend to them. Let them hear our song and know that a soul if looking for them through the darkness of death. Join me, amigos. As we sing in unison to the prayer called _Rise Again_."

Nico and Pedro motioned towards their samba band who agreed to accompany the tragic occasion with the appropriate music. The few bird musicians played a beat on the makeshift steel strums set up on the far side of the meadow. The metallic clinking echoed through the entire area, filling even the calmest creature with dread and the feeling of loss. Even if they didn't know the macaw personally, the story seemed to rally itself through their minds. They couldn't help but pay their respects. Without question they lowered their heads and closed their eyes and awaited the toucan's entrance into the musical hymn they knew by heart.

"When the waves roll on over the waters

And the ocean cries

We look to our sons and daughters

To explain our lives

As if a child could tell us why

That as sure as the sunrise

As sure as the sea

As sure as the wind in the trees

We rise again, in the faces of our children

We rise again in the voices of our song

We rise again in the waves out on the ocean

And then...

We rise again.

When the light goes dark with the forces of creation

Across a stormy sky

We look to reincarnation to explain our lives

As if a child could tell us why

That as sure as the sunrise

As sure as the sea

As sure as the wind in the trees

We rise again in the faces of our children

We rise again in the voices of our song

We rise again in the waves out on the ocean

And then we rise again

We rise again in the faces of our children!

We rise again in the voices of our song!

We rise again... Like the wind out on the ocean!

And then, we rise... again!

And then, we rise again."

The crowds of birds seated themselves once again and in unison wiped the tears of sorrow from their eyes. The beating drums grew quiet and silences reined across the meadow for a time. Life seemed to stand still, when in comparison to the thoughts of a soul going to heaven, or the song about reincarnation. No one dared to say it, but several minutes clicked by before anyone moved. They all knew they were still alive, but they stood like motionless statues staring at the grave of the once living macaw who had been slain by evil forces. They knew he could have been anyone of them.

Rafael raised his head and he too wiped the tears from his eyes. His beak continued to quiver. He eyed the faces of every creature present with admiration. Even the birds who hadn't known him personally, and were here only because of the story shared through the grape vine of bone chilling rumours, appeared to be lost in the moment. Their respect reached his heart and he nodded. He spread his wings and began to address the crowd.

"With the closing of the ceremony, it is customary to hold a memory party, to mark the occasion of good times we have shared. I can see that there are several birds here who haven't met, Blu. I would ask that you too listen to our stories, in hopes of better understanding the tragedy. In honour of tradition, I would ask that his wife come up first, followed by one of the four children. Jewel, will you please be the first to come up here, and share the story he would have wanted us to know."

Jewel looked up from where she sat. She peered at the seemingly endless ocean of faces that turned to face her. She had been the only creature to not take part in guiding Blu to heaven. She couldn't bring herself to see him off. She needed him here with her. She wanted to see his smiling face again and feel the warmth of his feathers as he hugged her. She wanted him to be here for their children, so he could watch them grow up in his image. She wanted him to be able to teach them his morals and how to value every second of life, the way he did. A crushing feeling swept through her body. He would never be able to do any of those things. He rested within his grave, after his cold senseless murder. She realised she would never see him again. Her tears fell down the sides of her face. She sat motionless staring at her wings. She shook her head.

"Um Jewel, can you please come up here?" Rafael asked again. "This is kind of important."

She wiped the tears from her eyes but found they kept coming. Her cerulean feathers became drenched under the onslaught of tears. She couldn't fight them off as she stared at the grave with a blank expression. Her beak trembled as she couldn't peel her eyes away. That would be where Blu remained for the rest of eternity. Not with her. Not holding her. She would never see his nervous smile, or hear his voice again.

Eva fluttered to her side and lifted her up off the ground. The toucan dusted her off and gave her a comforting hug. She attempted to sooth the devastated macaw with a hushed whisper. Her eyes filled with compassion for the female, knowing full well she would be the same way if anything would happen to Rafael.

"It's okay to cry." Eva whispered in her ear. "Everything will be okay one day."

"No it won't be," Jewel admitted with her voice small, shaky, and uncertain of the future. "I've lost him... I can't raise the children on my own. I don't know how to be a parent. Blu taught them everything they needed to know."

The toucan stoked Jewel's hair with her wing. Her voice continued to ring out in a soothing manner.

"You'll get the hang of it. Rafael and I will help you, for as long as you need it. I promise."

Jewel nodded her head. Her tears began to fall harder from her eyes. Eva could feel the macaw's body tremble as she fought to keep herself upright.

"Please tell me this is a bad dream. This is all a bad dream. Soon I will wake up and he'll be right beside me, like he usually is."

Eva shook her head and peered into the macaw's glassy eyes.

"I wish I could tell you that, but this isn't a dream. I'm so sorry." Eva grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and began to lead her towards Rafael. "But you can use the pain to tell everyone how you feel. Let them know how much he means to you."

The walk seemed like an eternity. Every step caused Jewel's body to feel like elastic bands. She didn't want to go through with this. She didn't want to say her goodbyes or pay her last respects. Her body trembled, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. In silence she eyed every creature who watched as she passed by. They lowered their heads in respect towards the widow. She forced herself forward, step by step, guided by Eva who kept hold of her wings. The macaw glared at her own movements, surprised by how sluggish they were. She felt like she herself was dying, and every step towards the grave sent her that much closer to her death. But in reality she wasn't, she was alive, in perfect health, and her fatigue proved only to be an illusion cast by her own grief. She bowed her head when she finally reached her friend. She couldn't make him out amongst her cloudy vision.

"Be strong, amigo." Rafael hugged her. "We'll get through this together. Eva and I are there day or night, anytime you need us."

Jewel nodded and felt her wings draw to the toucan's back. She forced a smile and nodded her head. Her tears erupted down her face, soaking his blackish feathers. Rafael could feel them running down his back, but he didn't care. The occasion called for it, and crying proved to be a healthy way of coping with everything. He wouldn't deny her that right.

"Thank you, for everything." She said. "The kids and I are so grateful for your friendship."

Rafael nodded and turned to the crowd of creatures who remained silent. They kept their heads bowed low, allowing the two a couple of private moments. Jewel continued to shake but found the strength to turn towards the crowd. She closed her eyes and began to speak from heart.

"What can I say about Blu? I don't really know myself. This is the hardest moment of my entire life. I guess I should tell you our story. I guess that is the only way for you to understand just how much he means to me. When I first met, Blu he didn't seem like much. He was a nerd bird. He proved to be shy, and from a different world than any of us could ever imagine. He shared the life of a pet and came from a place called Moose Lake Minnesota. Within the first fifteen second, I had attacked him, I pinned him to the ground and slammed my talons down upon his throat. I remember my first words to him, as if I spoke them this morning. Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui? I never would have imagined that my time with Blu would have changed my life forever. During the first night of being introduced, we were captured by smugglers. They wanted to sell us and become rich. Through out that adventure I started to learn more about him, there was more to him than I originally thought. He wasn't just a nerd bird, he held hidden traits. He proved himself to be charming, friendly, compassionate, and the most selfless bird I have ever met. He jumped from a moving plane to save my life."

She froze in her tracks to wipe the tears from her eyes. After a couple of sighs, and struggled attempts to catch her breath, she continued onwards with her memories. She peered at his grave, hoping against all hope that her husband could hear every word she said.

"After that our lives didn't get any easier. My sister returned from the dead and sought revenge. We didn't know at that time, she was being manipulated by a creature named Roger. When she appeared, our whole world came crashing down. Despite her accusations against me, Blu remained by my side. I knew then that I would never lose him. He stood by my side during our confrontation with Amber. He remained by my side when we learned the truth about everything, and that Roger was secretly pulling the strings. For only a few moments, Blu reunited me with my sister. The two of us became a family again, but she died that day. She sacrificed herself to defeat, Roger and end his evil threat."

She stopped again to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her beak trembled. She continued onwards after a couple of moments.

"After that horrible event, an old enemy appeared. The smuggler's cockatoo returned for revenge against Blu. With an army of monkey's and margays at his side, they overwhelmed him and captured him, leaving blood stains on the pavement. That would ultimately lead to his search and rescue being called off. We all thought he was dead. I remember Rafael telling me that, I remember my heart shattering. I don't know why but I needed to find his body. Some inner sense told me that I needed closure to know that he truly was gone from my life. I went to Rio, and found him just as he made his escape. I noticed he made a new friend. An ex-villain named Jose. It became clear to me that Blu held a special power. He could reach the hearts of anyone, and get them to turn their lives around."

Jewel shifted her eyes to her children. They hovered in place as they listened to her story. Having been too young to remember the previous events of both Roger, and Nigel, they couldn't help but put the pieces of the puzzle together. Everything seemed to have a proper place within the much bigger picture of their relationship. Everything seemed to hold a special memory which served to strengthen them as a couple. Not even death could stop these memories and the joyous feeling which came from them. In a way it felt like their father hadn't gone anywhere, he remained within their hearts alive and well.

"During the escape from Nigel, Blu became injured. The tendons in his wing became separated and the main artery in his wing had been punctured by the margays' claws. Six months later we met the another member of the vicious group that seemed to be hunting us, this time it came In the form of our own species… an albino spix macaw named Jollo. In a sick attempt to try to win me, he sent Blu after a poisonous plant called the blood orchid. He promised it could cure any sort of disease or injury, but he didn't tell us the plant came with a price, it poisoned the mind, and would cause a quick death. When I arrived to try and save him, I found Blu had once again been a selfless individual, he sacrificed himself to save our daughter, Rose."

Rose held up a wing as the crowd of creatures applauded. She remembered the incident with Jollo well. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to shake off the memories, she knew she wouldn't ever forget her father's actions, but the villainous albino spix macaw haunted her mind. She smiled as her mother eyed her reassuringly, and winked at her. She continued on with her speech.

"The following few months proved to be quiet. We shared our one year anniversary, and we celebrated the birth of our second born daughter, Jade. We weren't aware of the sinister secrets that were brewing. We weren't aware of the final member of that villainous group who set his sights on Blu. In an act of desperation, he brainwashed my husband… it was only with my kiss that he broke free. Even though he remained smothered by his guilt, I thought I could have helped him. When he went to face Marco, and save the birds that all remain trapped under his control, he met his end."

She lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing onwards.

"I try not to think about the villains, or of their attempts to hurt us. When I look back upon all of this, I see the true creature Blu was. I see his selfless attitude, his protective side, his many sacrifices for his family's safety. I see how he could bring out the best in every other creature, if they would only listen to him. Those are not the actions of a selfish bird, those are not the actions of someone who had to do anything. He did these things to show us he cared. He did it to better Rio, one life at a time. In a way, reaching one of us, reached many of us. He proved one creature could make a difference in life. I respect him because of those traits. I love him for everything he proved to be. That is how I choose to remember him, not just now, but for the rest of my life. Thank you for your time."

Jewel stepped aside and seated herself next to the grave. She watched her daughter step up and stand next to the toucan. She eyed the group of birds who remained in awe after listening to Jewel's story. The young female cleared her throat and spoke as loud as she possibly could.

"While mom was giving off her speech, Buster, Kinski, and myself, all agreed that I should be the one who would speak on our behalf. When we think about our father, we don't remember everything about him. We remember the good times, but what comes most to mind is that our father wasn't just one creature. As mom said, he could reach the hearts of those he met. In a certain way all of you aren't here because of the loss, or for him, you are all here because of yourselves. My dad didn't care about himself. He came to Rio before I was born, so he could save a species. He didn't think about what he wanted, he thought about the survival of our kind. He brought together species of birds that don't normally befriend each other. Toucans, canaries, cardinals, even a bull dog."

Rose froze when a harsh laughter erupted through the air. Every bird present turned to face a vicious looking hawk stepping forth from the crowd. He spread his wings and eyed everyone with a wicked smile.

"Well isn't this lovely... you're having a funeral service. Isn't it kind of rude to refuse me an invitation?"

He cocked his head to one side and peered at Jewel. He admired her tears and let his delight ring forth on his face. He raised his metallic gauntlets, and let the sun glisten against the metal.

"You want to know what happened during his final moment, don't you?" he cackled. "These were the weapons that ended his life. I plunged them right through his chest. You should have heard him scream... what a magnificent sound, it filled me with delight. I enjoyed every second of it."

He pointed the metal blades at Jewel, and moved them towards Rose. His cruel smile deepened as he noticed the enraged look upon their faces.

"Why are you looking so angry? I spared him the humiliation of being a scarred freak of nature. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before I get the rest of you, and your species becomes extinct."

He peered at the crowd of birds behind him with his peripheral vision. He cackled again and turned his attention to them.

"Feel free to protect them if you want. From now on there will be tolls for all of you living in the jungle. I require half of your gathered food each day. Anyone who fails to provide the tolls will be branded as a rebel and will be made an example of. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your lives in tyranny. My New World Order is unstoppable."

Marco took to the sky, his cruel laughter rang out filling the air. Every creature shuddered at the sound of the insane bird's laughter.

"What are we going to do now?" Rose asked.

"We have no choice," Jewel sighed. "We need to live under their control for the time being. But one day soon, we'll fight back and avenge Blu, and bring peace back to Rio de Janeiro."


	24. Chapter 24: A Thief in the Night

_**Chapter 24:**_

_**A Thief in the Night!**_

Autumn drifted off into the firm clutches of mid-winter. The temperature and humidity values seemed to cool off, though not by much against the harsh tropical climate. Even though the sweltering summer heat dissipated, the humidex continued to remain within the mid to late twenty degree Celsius range. As the sun began to set upon the western horizon, a deep fog worked its way across the cloisters of jungle landscape. This particular phenomenon of nature became a familiar sight to every creature, especially in the early hours of the evening and through much of the dawn. It kept them hidden from sight as they retreated as far away from Marco and his cruel ambitions as possible.

Amongst the many habitats and grottos, silence seemed to lurk in the still evening air. Very few creatures remained to care for their homes. With the realisation that Rio de Janeiro now stood as a dark embodiment of tyranny and their rights and freedom remained forever lost, the lead male of each family took it upon himself to protect the rest of his brood. There would be no argument. With their nests abandoned, the ground littered with birds who tried to creep quietly in order to reach a much safer community… one where open warfare didn't need to be waged or needed to be a valid option to get their lives back. By the end of the autumn season only Jewel, her family, and Rafael remained within the jungle. The toucan of course had requested that Eva took their children and escorted them to safety, while he remained behind to assist those that remained behind. He couldn't in good conscience leave them to fend for themselves, especially Jewel who still suffered from the loss of her husband and refused to leave the life she had built with him behind.

Rafael fluttered through the sky coming to a landing in Jewel's grotto. He folded his wings together and seated himself. The two females were already out of the hollow, and looked to be practicing their combat moves. In that instant he knew what Jewel held in her mind. She wouldn't leave until either she was dead, or Marco held that fate. One of the two of them would ultimately die in the up and coming battle. The thought sent a cold chill down his spine.

The dying light caught Jewel's attention as she felt a harsh slap break across the side of her face. She cringed, taking note of the cerulean feathers as they flew from her opponent's wings and fluttered to the ground. She noted the freefall which took several moments before they rested abandoned by their previous owner. She held a wing to her face and felt the large egg shaped lump left from the attack. Her cerulean eyes glistened as she became lost in her thoughts, ignoring the pain entirely.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, stepping a single talon forward. She spread her wings and dropped into a defensive stance. She eyed her mother who didn't seem to acknowledge the attack, or of her stance. She kept a wing to her face, but her eyes seemed distant, as if lost in thought, and unaware of anything going on around her. Without a word, Rose straightened her position and allowed herself to relax. The young female narrowed her eyes and let them close until she peered through tiny slits. She knew her mother hadn't been ready for the assault, and knew full well that she thought about the olden days. The days were true love ruled over everything in her life, and the days she had been happy – those were the days that no longer existed.

"Nothing," Jewel admitted snapping back into reality. "I was just thinking that's all."

Rose nodded her head, coming to the conclusion that her original theory about her mother had proven to be correct. Somehow though, there seemed to be more than that. The young female let her tail feathers droop as she hung her head low. Her eyes filled with tears and continued to address her mother.

"You were thinking about dad, weren't you?" She asked arching a curious eyebrow. She however knew the answer. Her voice rang out shaky with longing hurt or sorry which would never heal, just like how her mother would cry herself to sleep every night just after the funeral.

Jewel nodded her head, but didn't respond vocally. She kept her wing to her face and looked down. Every feature on her body seemed to droop with her sorrow. Her eyes filled with tears. She studied the fog and let them roll down her cheeks. She lowered her head and let out a painful sigh.

"Hey, mom, it's okay. I miss him too." Rose said after a couple of minutes. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about him. He would still be here with us if it wasn't for those misguided birds and their phoney emperor."

Rose's wings formed the closest thing to a clenched fist. Her eyes hardened as she grinded her beak together. Her face darkened with rage as she slammed her closed wing into the nearest tree.

"I'll make them pay, even if it takes the rest of my life. Marco will pay for what he did to him. He'll pay for forcing our friends to run away, and he'll pay for the lives he took with his demented little group."

A cruel emotionless chuckle broke through the fog. Rose shut her beak and stopped her little temper tantrum. She studied a large military macaw stepping into plain sight. His cloudy brainwashed eyes peered out at her. The blood red patch on the upper part of his face and razor sharp black beak seemed to shimmer in the dying light, which drew attention away from his bright green body and blue wings. He cackled and pointed a single wing at the young female.

"And why would you want to do something so foolish?" he asked in a calm emotionless voice. "Surely you know that picking a fight with Emperor Marco is a death sentence."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she studied her surroundings, her fear became evident when she noticed they weren't alone. A gathering of seven large birds all stood encircling them. Their cold emotionless eyes stared out at them, never moving, never blinking, and always watching. Rose cursed under her breath, knowing that the macaw wouldn't have been a threat on his own, but that wasn't the case. His allies could jump in at any given moment, and she wouldn't be able to fight them all off.

"Who cares about your emperor?" She spit with disgust. "He can kiss my tail feathers… on second that, I wouldn't want him to do that, knowing him he is probably diseased."

The military macaw cocked his head to one side, as if giving thought to the female's words. His beak trembled as he continued to point his wing at the female. He drew closer but only by a few paces. His face seemed to darken with rage… that is if a brainwashed creature could feel rage.

"Shut your beak, girl." He growled after a couple of minutes. "Unless you want to pay a visit to Emperor Marco, I'm sure he would love to make an example out of someone as pretty as you."

"Shove it," Rose spit again. "You're Emperor is nothing but a murdering coward. One day he'll meet his match, and Rio will be ours again."

Jewel stepped forward to restrain her daughter. Her eyes filled with concern. She couldn't imagine losing her daughter to the cruel hawk. He had already murdered her husband, and was the sole reason their friends ran for their very lives as far as possible without getting caught. Everything she once knew seemed like a distant dream long forgotten upon the strands of time, all because of Marco and his overwhelming lust for power.

"Rose, don't anger them. It's not worth it… not yet anyways."

The military macaw puffed out his green chest and formed a confident smile. His cloudy eyes never blinked as he turned his attention to Jewel.

"Children, they never seem to learn their manners. You'd better learn to control her before something bad happens."

He turned his attention back to Rose who seemed to be full of hatred towards him.

"As for you, I would listen to your mother… and I would hand over your toll. Emperor Marco demands that you hand over ninety-nine percent of your food, or else you'll be sorry."

"Wait," Rafael intervened, he held up a wing to the green macaw, his eyes filled with concern. "We were told we had to hand over ninety-five percent. You've already taken so much from us. You can't just steal more, what will we live on? What will we eat?"

The military macaw shifted his wing towards the toucan who froze in his tracks. The green bird's eyes hardened as his beak formed a twisted smile.

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you. But since you've involved yourself, hand over your share of food as well."

Rose growled as her anger began to rise. She struggled to break free from her mother's grip, but found she couldn't. The older cerulean macaw had wrapped both wings around her in an effort to keep her restrained.

"Rose, stop fighting me… please. Now isn't the time."

The young macaw lowered her head and let loose a defeated sigh. She didn't know why her mother continued to thwart her attempts at fighting the New World Order and their thieving patrols, but she knew she couldn't argue with her. It would only end badly, and would show a possible weakness to the enemy.

"Fine, ninety-nine percent it is. Bring some more birds by later and we'll hand it over. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The military macaw cackled and shoved Rose aside. He watched the young girl topple to the ground with thunderous force. He kicked his heavy talon outwards, striking her in the chest. She groaned as she bounced off the ground.

"W-w-why are you doing this?" she asked wincing in pain. "You got what you wanted, leave us alone."

The green macaw spread his wings and grew in size as he raised himself up to full height. He cocked his head to one side and let his beak form another vicious smile. His tongue prodded in and out from his mouth, licking the rim of his sharpened beak. His emotionless eyes seemed to send a cold chill down Rose's back. She couldn't defend herself in this position.

"I don't like your attitude." The military macaw grinned. He slammed his talon down on the female's wing. "I should take you to Emperor Marco right now, and watch as he makes you squirm."

The green macaw raised his talon and prepared to slam it down onto the injured limb again, but fell backwards. A rock pelted off of his beak, causing him to spin uncontrollably. Rose looked in shock as she peered around, looking for who had thrown the blunt projectile. She couldn't see anyone.

"Don't just stand there, go and look for whoever threw that! Bring him here so I can teach him a lesson."

Without any argument the group of villainous birds took to the sky and started flying around in every direction. Their eyes scanned the area looking for any creature big enough to throw a rock. Rose watched in amusement as chaos erupted through the grotto. She stifled a giggle and turned to face the military macaw.

"It looks like the Emperor has a few incompetent foot soldiers. Now isn't that interesting."

The green macaw's face darkened with rage at the female's smug comment. Without question, Rose knew she won the argument. He couldn't respond, without a word he spread his wings and took to the sky.

"Idiots, can't you see there's no one there, he's run off. Get back to the city, now!"

Rose let out a sigh of relief. She seated herself and placed a wing against her heart. She didn't like dealing with the patrols, but she knew they would be back. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She gasped as she realised that another bird sat beside her. He looked like a spix macaw though his wings held traces of golden outlines. In the dying light he appeared to blend in perfectly with the jungle. His feathers naturally camouflaged into the environment. His green eyes peered into hers for a brief time before he raised himself onto his talons.

"It's not safe for you here," he whispered. "Use the fog and run as far as you can. Avoid using flight if possible."

Rose nodded in understanding. She didn't dare question the newcomer. Her beak formed a smile as she felt her heart skip a beat. There seemed to be something about him that she knew she could trust, even if she didn't know what that thing was. She forced herself to speak to him.

"W-W-Who are you?" She asked.

"There's no time for questions," The bird admitted. "I need to follow them back to the city. Just head south, you won't find any patrols that way."

Rose nodded her head again. She watched the strange bird fly off towards the city. He seemed to be able to blend into the sky just as easily as if he were blending into the jungle. The multiple coloured feathers seemed to do their purpose just fine. Rose let out a muffled sigh as she felt her heart slow down.

"Who are you?" she asked again knowing the strange creature was too far to hear her.

Jewel looked at her more than a little confused. She held her head back as her eyes widened in shock.

"Did you say something, Rose?" She arched a curious eyebrow. "Or are you just mumbling to yourself."

Rose held her head low and blushed slightly.

"It's nothing," she said. "Don't worry about it mom, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

# # #

He slipped through the darkness like a phantom, following the patrols of foot soldier that slipped past him. He remained unnoticed to even the most trained creature, his use of stealth served him well. He stifled a giggle as he drew close to a scarlet macaw and tapped him on the shoulder, only to disappear again at a second's notice. The bird turned with a stern expression and arched a curious eyebrow. He stared in confusion at what happened. With no explanation he turned back to his duties and continued on his way.

The stealthy bird chuckled as he thought about the sheer amusement of messing with the guards for a moment. They couldn't see him that much proved to be pretty obvious. He slipped back against a nearby wall and crept along like a shadow. His voice sang out in a quiet whisper, though what he sang became a little cheerful ditty of his own concoction.

_"I have come to visit you_

_Though I can not stay_

_Make sure you turn around_

_Lock the food away._

_Maybe you can see me_

_I think you won't_

_My name is Rico_

_A thief I will gloat."_

Rico the bird thief crept onwards, silencing himself as he came to a large open area just off Copacabana Beach. He noted the large gathering of creatures. He surveyed the faces of everyone present. There were monkeys, margays, and several blank staring birds. He could tell by a glance that they were in a hypnotised state, but his eyes peered past all of them, to a hawk dressed in a blue robe.

"That must be Emperor Marco," Rico grinned. "He doesn't look as foolish as the rest of his comrades. But I never thought he would leave himself out in the open, while food was being locked in his larders."

Rico slipped a little closer, careful to keep himself hidden from sight. He knew if the Emperor caught him, he wouldn't have a chance of getting away. The number of enemies far outnumbered him by at least ten to one. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he didn't like those odds one bit.

Fastening a little blade to his feather column, he forced a wicked smile. He didn't do this for an offensive purpose, he preferred to sneak, but he didn't want to be caught defenceless should something go wrong.

Without any noise he lowered himself onto the ground and crawled like a snake. His deep green eyes peered at Marco who seemed to preoccupied with his troops to notice his approach. His beak formed a wicked smile. With any luck he would be able to get into Marco's base and steal back all the food taken from the peaceful birds of the jungle. He would help them in their fight anyway possible.

Without a single tell of his whereabouts, he drew closer to Marco and tucked himself carefully out of sight. With his blade ready should he need it, he listened with great interest to what the hawk had to say. His eyes filled with hatred towards the evil bird, with every word he listened too.

"Soon our enemies will be defeated, and the death of my brothers will be avenged. With patrols out scouring the jungle daily, we'll soon control every last drop of food. They won't be able to resist us with empty stomachs, and they'll either join with us, or die of starvation. There is no defeat for us, not this time!"

A loud applause arose from the crowd. Rico could feel his heart sank as the realisation of what Marco's true objective was. He didn't want the food for himself. He wanted it so no one else could have it. His enemies would quickly starve, or surrender and be executed. A deep pit worked its way into his stomach causing a deep sense of dread. His eyes narrowed and he knew what to do. He continued to work his way across the street, and slipped down into the subway tunnel.

His eyes cut through the darkness with relative ease. He smiled and crept along his way. His talons scraped across the slick pavement, his nails lifted him up, which allowed him to move with stealth, there would be no clicking of his talons against the cement, he could move silently, like an apparition. His slick feathers blended into the darkness, he found himself thankful that at least he couldn't be seen for the most part, unless of course a bird of prey or a bird used to the darkness got too close. Peering down at his blade, he formed another wicked smile. He wouldn't let that happen. He could deal with any potential threat before it became too big of an annoyance. He chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

Upon entering the tunnels, he shifted his body until it rested flat against the wall. He slid himself along, taking a couple of seconds to stop before each stride forward. He could hear voices coming from up ahead, and the smell of fresh fruit filtered through the air. The macaw raised his nose and sniffed the scent, and allowed himself to follow it. His smile deepened.

"They're making this almost too easy." He told himself. "The scent trail is almost a little too convenient. It's probably a trap, but there hasn't been a single trap capable of holding me."

He closed his beak as he caught sight of some movement in the tunnel. His eyes hardened as he forced himself to remain silent. He could see a figure working their way closer to him. A cold sweat worked its way down his back. He kept himself motionless, hoping against all hope that they hadn't heard him talking to himself. He watched the darkness, and let out a sigh as the figure passed him, not noticing him. He slid against the wall, picking up the pace before the guard bothered to return.

"That was a little too close for comfort." He sighed. "But at least these guys aren't too smart."

A couple of minutes passed by before the macaw slipped out of the tunnel. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Several large piles of food remained stacked across the room. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and let himself run over. He munched on a piece, testing the freshness of it, and put it into a small pouch at his waste. He repeated the process several times until the pouch filled to its maximum capacity. Melons, mangoes, papayas, passion fruits, he took plenty of everything into his possession. He chuckled to himself and peered at the tunnels. There were no guards anywhere to be seen.

"This is way too easy. Marco, you should be ashamed of yourself."

He pulled out a small reed flute and played himself a little sang. He sang out in a hushed whisper.

"_Fight the good fight_

_Warriors for freedom_

_Rico will join your cause_

_I give you this gift, in honest worth_

_To give Marco's plan a pause_

_We'll fight the good fight_

_Warriors for freedom_

_And we'll win yet, you see_

_This food will be back into the hands of right_

_You'll cheer, Rico, you've made history" _


	25. Chapter 25: Rose's First Crush

_**Chapter 25:**_

_**Rose's First Crush!**_

Rose found herself awakening much earlier that morning. With a little over a half hour before dawn, the world rested under a soft grey veil brought forth from the first few rays of sunlight visible upon the horizon. She stretched her wings and yawned, opening her eyes a bit, she studied the world with a renewed enthusiasm. Her mother, brothers, and sister still remained sleeping. Their snoring filled the hollow. She stretched her wings and yawned. Even though she still felt a little groggy, and she struggled to lift herself out of the nest, she didn't feel like sleeping anymore that day. Her mind focused upon the strange macaw she saw chase after the New World Order's foot soldiers. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't one of them. He seemed different somehow. His roguish attitude and stealth capabilities weren't something Marco normally used in his raids. She placed a wing upon her heart. It skipped a beat as she thought about him.

Without a word she lowered her head and felt her cheeks flush. Even without looking at her reflection, she knew her face would be a bright red in colour. Her beak trembled as she struggled to clear her mind of thoughts, but found herself unable to do such a thing. She peered at her wings, noticing the blackish blue tint of her under feathers. She smiled and noted the differences. While her wings held traces of black – an obvious spix macaw trait – the strange macaw's wings held traces of black, gold, and blue. They weren't like any other species of bird she had ever read about or seen in her life, but that only made him more unique.

She peered at her mother, who rested a little uneasily. The white rim around her face shined in the early morning light. Her eyes opened a crack and noted her daughter standing over her. Her beak formed a concerned frown. On most days, Jewel would have been the first one up, so she could gather breakfast for her family, and hide some extra food from the patrols. She would need to travel further since most of the trees now stood devoid of any fruit, but she didn't mind the extra long trip, as long as she didn't run into any trouble.

"Good morning, Rose." Jewel smiled, stretching her wings in a similar fashion to what Rose had done. She shifted her neck from side to side, shaking off any stiffness left over from the night. Her sapphire eyes studied the young female for a couple of minutes, taking in her strange complexion. She forced a sly smile and nudged the girl with her wing, imitating the way she used to tease her husband. "You're blushing, having a grown up dream, were you?"

Rose lowered her head and went a deeper red in the face. She held a wing over her beak in a futile effort to hide that fact. She knew though she had acted too late, and her mother could see everything. She couldn't hide anything from her, no matter how hard she tried. She remembered her father told her such a thing several times back when he was alive.

"Um no, I was uh, just thinking… that's all." Rose stammered, toying with her wings a little sheepishly.

"You were thinking?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, her smile deepened as she noted the shy look in her daughter's eyes. She really didn't seem too comfortable with this conversation, but she continued to nudge her daughter with her wing and let her voice grow more serious. "Who were you thinking about? I swear from the way you're acting you have a crush on someone."

Rose waved a wing trying hard to look shocked by her mother's sudden realisation. Deep down she too kind of wondered if that is what was going on inside of her. She did find the strange macaw attractive, and she couldn't take his mind off of him for longer than a couple of minutes. The way he saved her from being trampled and hurt by the brainwashed military macaw, did make him a hero, just like how her father had rescued her from the cruel heartless villain named Jollo. Could her mother be right on this one? Did she have a crush on this bird? How could it be so, when she didn't even know his name?

"I think you're mistaken." Rose countered. "There's no way I could have a crush on anyone. It's impossible."

_**At least I hope it's impossible.**_ She shuddered. _**With Marco running around the last thing I need is love.**_

Jewel's eyes turned into tiny slits. She peered at her daughter through her peripheral vision and arched her head back. She couldn't keep her smile from appearing no matter how hard she tried, that much proved obvious enough even for Rose to take notice.

"I think you're lying. Why don't you come clean and tell me who has caught your interest."

"I don't have a crush on anybody!" Rose protested. "It's impossible. I'm way too young."

"Not necessarily." Jewel grinned. "Most macaws start to develop emotional bonds when they are your age. Just because your father and I didn't meet until much later on, doesn't mean anything. He lived in Minnesota, and I lived here in Rio de Janeiro. You don't have the handicap. You get to live like a normal macaw with normal emotions."

Rose would have kept arguing on the subject, but found herself silenced when Rafael popped his head into the hollow. His large beak reflected the sunlight, shining it throughout the hollow. His eyes peered at the two women with a concerned expression. He shuffled his feathers with nervous anticipation.

"Uh, Jewel. I think you might want to come out here, there is someone here who wants to see you."

Jewel rolled her eyes and frowned. She glared at the toucan for a moment and shook her head. Her beak trembled with frustration.

"Is it a New World soldier?" She asked a little taken aback by the toucan's appearance.

"No, I don't think so." Rafael shook his head. "He doesn't have that cloudiness in his eyes, and he hasn't threatened me at all. He says he wants to speak to you and your daughter. Provided of course that you two haven't followed his advice and ran for safety."

Jewel nodded her head and let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't argue with her curiosity. She lowered her head and spread her wings. She turned to Rose quickly and turned serious for a moment.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling you're hiding something. Perhaps this is the answer I've been looking for. But just in case this guy is dangerous, you should stay behind me at all times."

# # #

Deep in the underground passages of Rio's abandoned subway system, a dangerous mood had settled in. With very little light seeping in through the entry way, Marco paced around the large boarding station, eyeing a group of birds with a vicious expression. He feathers changed colour as he moved from the dim lights given off from the florescent light bulbs, to the shadows created from the early dawn. His talons made a horrible grinding noise as his nails scraped against the pavement, creating sparks with every step he took. His beak curled into a savage and rather dangerous looking snarl. The blackness of his eyes appeared to change to a dark crimson, which indicated his rising temper. He knew the growing mass of birds watched him, saying nothing, yet their fear appeared upon their faces. He spit with disgust before bothering to berate them with his foul mood.

"Would anyone care to explain how large portions of fruit managed to simply disappear into thin air?"

He eyed the group of creatures, stopping in his tracks to await an explanation. His talons continued to scrape along the pavement, leaving large impressions in the concrete. The grinding noise sent shivers down the spines of every creature present, except for Marco who used this to his advantage. He cocked his head to one side and folded his wings together. His metallic weaponry glistened amongst the darkness, catching everyone's eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting." Marco snarled. "Did you eat it? Was it stolen? Did you lose it? Or are you all magicians that performed a disappearing act? Whatever the excuse, I suggest you tell me NOW!"

A spoonbill named Kipo stepped forward. He shuffled his wings and lowered his head to stare eye to eye with the evil hawk. He swallowed a large lump in his thin throat and began to speak in a flat emotionless voice which wasn't a reflection of his own. His cloudy brainwashed eyes didn't move or blink as he spoke.

"I am afraid we aren't quite sure," he explained. "It is a good possibility that the fruit was stolen by a thief, or someone who could blend into the darkness. I'm afraid we don't have patrols watching it every second of the day. But that will change, I promise. Please give us another chance-"

Marco threw his talons out and grabbed the spoonbill by the throat. His dark eyes filled with cruel unrestrained hatred towards the brainwashed creature. Even though he knew the spoonbill didn't have a mind of his own, he did allow him enough free will to serve him and lead the monkeys and margays. He tightened his grip around the spoonbill's throat and let his voice sink to a dangerous hiss.

"Every single one of you are useless fools! Don't you realise what you have done? Any one of the jungle creatures could have come down here to steal it. My plans would be ruined if that happened, and why is that? I'll tell you why, of they get their hands on the confiscated fruit, they won't starve to death, we'll be forced to fight and that will lead to a revolution."

Kipo swallowed a large lump in his throat as he felt his life being strangled from him. He couldn't fight back in this position, the hawk proved to be too powerful an opponent. His mark glowed adding to his overall strength, which intensified when combined with the added powers of the rest of his fallen brothers.

"Please, master, have mercy."

Marco arched a conniving eyebrow and let out an evil cackle. He threw the spoonbill away from him with all of his might. He pointed a wing at the fallen bird who appeared injured from the sickening impact with the pavement. Blood flowed from a head wound. He slammed his talon against the ground drawing more sparks to fly through the air.

"You're lucky that I still need you." Marco hissed. "Go and watch the remainder of the food, and don't you dare let one creature near it other than myself. There won't be a third chance. If you fail me this time, you'll be made an example of. Now get out of my sight, your stupidity sickens me."

The spoonbill bowed his head in respect towards the hawk and scrambled to get away from him as fast as possible. He didn't want to anger him any further, knowing full well that next time it would be fatal.

# # #

Rose followed her mother out of the hollow and stepped out onto the long thick tree branch. She huddled close to the toucan, knowing full well that her mother would be watching her reactions when she saw the strange macaw again, provided of course the strange macaw was the creature who wanted to see them. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. It skipped beats as each second ticked away. Every moment seemed like it lasted an eternity, she lowered her head to avoid her mother's amused gaze.

"Are you sure you don't want to confess?" Jewel asked, her voice hinting with hope that her daughter would confide in her. She noticed the shy look on the young female's face. Her smile deepened further as she waited for a reply.

Rose's face continued to go bright red in the cheeks. She let out a defeated sigh, realising she couldn't hide it any longer. She would find out one way or the other, and it would be best if she just came clean.

"Alright, I think I like him… I mean, I've only met him the once and that was yesterday during the stand off with the patrol of foot soldiers. I know he wasn't one of them. He actually saved me by throwing rocks at the big ugly green one. He's a hero, not a villain."

Jewel nodded her head in understanding. She turned to her daughter for a moment and placed her wings on her daughter's shoulders. She smiled and peered into her eyes. The young female looked conflicted, but she looked relieved to have gotten it off her chest. She didn't need to hide it anymore.

"You're father always wanted you to find someone who would risk their life for you, if they needed too. If what you said is the truth, than I'll support you two being together if that time comes."

Rafael chuckled to himself and poked his head between the macaw pair. He forced a cheerful smile as he spoke to both of them.

"Aye corumba, did I hear you correctly amigo? Your little Rose has a crush on some bird?"

Jewel nodded her head, noting the rather embarrassed look on her daughter's face. The young girl lowered her head to hide it from both of the adults. She still wasn't used to all of this romantic stuff, unless it came in the form of one of her father's many fairy tales.

"Ola, tudo bem?"

All three creatures froze in their tracks at the sound of a voice cutting through the air. They turned to see a rather strange looking macaw standing with his wings spread out. Jewel took notice of the colouring, her shock evident upon her face as she saw the three colours blend perfectly together. It seemed to help him blend into several different environments. He didn't make a sound as he approached, despite his talons scraping against the wooden bark. On his right wing he carried a large metal blade upon his feather column. At his waist he carried several different pouches. Jewel turned to her daughter for a moment and arched a curious eyebrow.

"Is this the guy?"

Rose nodded her head not bothering to give a vocal reply. She eyed the macaw, her heart skipped a beat. Now that she could see his full body clear as day, he looked even more attractive. He bowed respectfully to the trio of birds and formed a pleasant smile.

"Ola, tudo bem?" he repeated again. "Or perhaps I should speak English, hello, how are you?"

Jewel bowed her head and addressed the strange bird. Her eyes never moved off of him as she studied the lethal looking blade on his wing.

"We're good, under the circumstances of living under the clutches of a tyrant. Who are you? And why are you here?"

The strange bird smiled and eyed the young female macaw who peered at him. He winked at her and noticed her cheeks swell. He chuckled and turned his attention to the older macaw.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you. My name is Rico. I have come to offer you my services."

"What kind of bird are you?" Jewel asked arching a curious eyebrow, "You don't look like any other species of bird I've ever met. You have a cerulean body, with black feathers under your wings, those are traits of a spix macaw… but you don't look like one of us. You have traces of gold too, which match the outlines of a blue and gold macaw, but having DNA of two different types of birds is impossible. We aren't compatible with each other."

Rico chuckled and seated himself on the branch. He sighed and went into a little further explanation.

"Well you see, you are both correct and incorrect. I am the combination of both. My mother was a spix macaw, while my father heralded from the blue and gold family. It's only because the two species are so distantly related that allowed me to be born with no natural birth defects. I guess you could say that I am one of a kind."

Rafael held up a wing for a moment. He eyed Rico with a stern expression before speaking.

"You said you wanted to give us your services. What did you mean by that, amigo?"

Rico shifted his body for a moment and tossed his pouches to the ground. He smiled and kicked them over to the toucan.

"You see, I sort of have a little score to settle with Emperor Marco. He and his little group of Dark Robed goons murdered my mother. She never met them before, so she couldn't have wronged them in any way. From what I could tell they just didn't like her species. After her death, my dad taught me the importance of stealth and how to steal from my enemies. He told me that if I was helping the good honest creatures and the only group being hurt were those who sought to hurt others, than it wouldn't technically be stealing… it would be liberating. Still I suppose most creatures would call me a thief."

Rico pointed a wing to the pouch on the branch and smiled as he continued onwards with his explanation.

"In that pouch, you'll find food stolen from that phoney Emperor and his brainwashed goons. After I saved your beautiful daughter yesterday, I thought you could use the nourishment."

Jewel nodded her head and rescued the pouch from off the ground. She studied the contents of the bag for a moment and formed a pleasant smile.

"Papayas, passion fruits, mangos, blackberries, blueberries, and other things I've never even seen before. This is amazing, I've never seen this much food at one time in my entire life."

Rico shifted his talon across the bark and lowered his head a little sheepishly. He eyed the older female macaw and asked his question again.

"So, do you think I can join you in your fight against Marco?"

Jewel studied the fruit and nodded her head. She couldn't deny that the bird held some hidden skills which would prove to be useful to them in the future.

"I guess so, but don't try any funny business. You'll need to prove your loyalty first."


	26. Chapter 26: Jewel's Desperate Situation

___**Chapter 26:**_

_**Jewel's Desperate Situation!**_

A few months passed in the blink of an eye. Winter began to wind down, welcoming a plentiful spring in its wake. The temperature would soon return to its normal tropical climate, which would start to bring tourists back to the many beaches of Rio de Janeiro. With tourist season starting underway, the humans were out and about, setting up their many fruit stands, concession stacks, and preparing for the arrival of their beloved tourists. Despite everything that happened throughout the past few months, the humans remained in blissful ignorance of the evil that lived amongst them, deep underground in the abandoned subway tunnels. The New World Order had chosen their territory well. With enough tunnels leading to all the different city districts, they could strike from anywhere, at any time, and then vanish like a phantom riding upon a breeze.

The sun shined down overhead as Marco emerged from the subway entry way just south of the Centro district. He spread his wings and let the warmth from the sun soak through his entire being. Despite the pleasant weather, he proved to be in a miserable mood. His black eyes glared out at the activity around him. His beak twisted into a savage snarl as he listened to the laughter of the humans. He slammed a heavy talon against the ground, cursing at the top of his lungs. Not one human feared him. Not one human even knew he existed. He couldn't have that, not at all. He clenched his wing tight and formed the closest thing to a clenched fist. A cruel smile blanketed his face. His sharpened beak glistened in the sunlight.

"I will teach them to fear me," he growled. "They will all suffer my wrath. But first I have to deal with my first plan and eliminate the spix macaws from existence. They are my first priority."

He felt the wind sweep across his body and waited no longer. He jumped into it and spread his wings to sustain flight. His tail feathers shifted as he rose higher into the sky, turning towards the jungle were his first group of opponent's waited. He would take them by surprise and crush them in one foul swoop. There would be no one to stop him this time. He would end his feud with them today and finally avenge his comrades' deaths. As he flew he felt their power growing inside of him. Their marks began to glow on his body, unnoticeable to most normal creatures, but he could see them quite clearly. His wings held the power of Roger, giving him his extra strength. His talons held the power of Jose, giving him his added speed and manoeuvrability, the left mark on his face belonged to Amber, giving him an increase in intelligence, the right mark on his face belonged to Jollo, giving him his ability to sustain no serious injury, the mark which prodded down the center of his face belong to Nigel, giving him the much needed desire to see his opponent's suffer before he defeated them. With his own added strengths, he filled to the brim with confidence. There wasn't a force on Earth which could defeat him. The spix macaw he met years ago had been right. He now held the powers of a god.

"This will be the final battle for the Dark Robe Society." Marco cackled. "And the glorious beginning to my continuing rule as Emperor."

Marco twisted his body and did a barrel roll in the air. He let loose a horrible cackle and picked up speed. He couldn't get to his destination fast enough. He wanted to prolong their suffering so he could enjoy every minute of their torment, their agony, and their bone chilling screams. Yes, he liked the sound of that last one. He formed a cruel smile which would on normal circumstances cause his opponent's to flee in terror, but he wouldn't let them this time. He would crush them all, and send them to see their beloved friend, Blu who rested in the afterlife.

# # #

Rose sat on the edge of the branch, studying the sun as it coated the jungle in its soft light. She let loose a peaceful sigh as the wind swept through her feathers. Ever since her dad's murder, she took the time to enjoy every second of life. In a way it led to several new discoveries which she had never noticed before. The way the trees all swayed in the breeze looking like samba dancers. The chirping of birds as they blended together into a musical harmony. The scattering of insects which looked reminded her of the day to day activities of the humans. These were things she had taken for granted until recently. But now she could take the time to notice them.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice called out from behind her. She turned and smiled, noticing Rico slip up behind her. He used his stealthy talons to remain unnoticed as he had crept up behind her. A roguish smile appeared upon his face. He handed her a small mango and watched as she bit into the fruit. He shrugged his shoulders and seated himself next to her. He never moved his eyes from hers. He became lost in their beauty.

"I thought you could use some lunch." He explained. "You know, to keep up your strength in case the Order decided to attack."

Rose lowered her head and studied the piece of fruit. She knew what he wanted to say, but like her father, the thief held an awkward shyness deep inside of him, especially when it came to her. True her mother kept a close eye on him, and they couldn't spend much time together, but she couldn't deny that he also held the tiniest hints of a crush on her. Is that what scared her mother so badly? Was she afraid of losing her little girl, especially now that she had lost her husband?

"Thank you," She said taking another bite. "It's really good. I don't think I can remember having one this juicy before."

Rico nodded his head and turned to stare out at the jungle. His eyes filled with wonder and amazement towards the vastness of the jungle. It seemed to be like a great ocean of green, stretching as far as the eye could see. He sighed as he thought about what the macaw female had said. He gave her the honest answer.

"That's because Marco confiscated that from a tree with a family of sunny day macaws. They always know how to find the best fruits for their babies. He is a monster, he doesn't care about anyone, and he killed them all. I swear the next time I see him-"

Rose held out a wing and held it to his beak. She shook her head and made him be silent. She didn't want to hear his plan. She just wanted to enjoy the pleasant meal, he had given to her.

"When that time comes, we'll deal with him together. I'm sure mom has some sort of plan. She can be pretty sneaky when she needs to be."

"So she is a lot like a thief." Marco winked at her. "I guess it comes with the world we live in. If you don't have some wits about you, you won't last too long. So what's your story, Rose? Why are you involved in all of this?"

Rose lowered her head and wiped a solitary tear from her eye. She let out a heartbroken sigh and turned to look at him so that he could not deny the hurt on her face. Rico held his head back a bit, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion on the female's behalf. He too lowered his head and sighed. He waved his wings in an awkward manner and let his face go bright red.

"Um if you don't want to tell me that's fine... I just um thought that..."

Rose again issued for silence and held tightened her grip around his shoulder. She smiled and shook her head, she couldn't deny him the privilege of asking a question, especially if he didn't already know the answer. She stared up at the clear blue sky which stretched up for untold miles. She began to speak in a hushed whisper, as if she was telling some secret password, or location to a buried treasure.

"Don't feel sorry, if you must know than I'll tell you. Marco held me captive so he could use me as a pawn to lure my dad into the open. He cast some horrible spell on him which made him become the opposite of what he truly was on the inside. When mom broke the spell, Marco killed him in cold blood, he even showed up at the funeral to gloat about his accomplishments, he told us we were next on his priority list. I can't let him hurt any one of my family members. That's not what I'm about."

Rico nodded in understand as he thought about her explanation for a few moments. Marco did hold a degree in magic, and often used it to his advantage. He also thought about Rose being held captive. His blood began to boil as his rage began to grow. He wouldn't let him hurt her again. He would die before that happened. He smiled, and addressed her in a soothing manner to hide his rage.

"So are you out for revenge? I mean against everything he did? For everything you must have been through?"

Rose shook her head and let out a slight giggle. It seemed to help cheer her up a bit, and she did enjoy her time with Rico.

"No," She admitted. "I am only out to protect my family. Revenge only causes pain, destruction, and an unnecessary loss of life."

"You're a smart girl, Rose." Rico winked at her, he couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's antics, and her ability to be so selfless in such a dangerous era to live in. He felt his heart skip a beat, though he wasn't really sure why. "But let me tell you something, the only death that is necessary is that phoney Emperor Marco's. That way everyone will be able to live in safety once again."

# # #

Rafael spied on the two birds out on the branch. Keeping himself hidden, he couldn't help but form a sly smile. He could see the romantic sparks between the two of them beginning to form, though they were both still young and didn't realise the full extent of their feelings for one another. In regardless, the toucan couldn't deny that there was something special between the two of them.

"Way to go, amigo." Rafael grinned. "Way to win the lady over. You learn well from Rafael's school of romance."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow peered at Rafael a little uncertain of what he appeared to be saying. To her it looked like the toucan was talking to himself. She arched her head back and formed a nervous smile.

"Ah, Rafael, are you okay?"

Rafael waved his wing and ignored her. He continued to stare out at the young couple and giggled to himself as if he were a child with a new toy. He held a dopy smile on the end of his beak, which Jewel found pretty strange, even for the romance loving toucan she knew so well. Fluttering from the nest, she landed at the toucan's side to see what he seemed to be looking at, her eyes widened in horror at the closeness of the two children. She would have leapt forward but found herself stopped by Rafael's wing.

"No, amigo, don't interrupt them. They're making progress with their friendship and dare I say it, budding romance."

Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to give up her daughter to any boy, but she knew full well that she would need to eventually, even if that day was still far off. She sighed and wiped the tears with her talon. Her voice seemed shaky.

"I did say I would support them, if he proved himself." She admitted. "But he hasn't done so yet."

Rafael would have taken the time to answer but he raised his head to sniff the air currents. His eyes hardened as he glowered towards the sky. He placed his wing to continue to hold Jewel back. He whispered in her ear.

"Jewel, it's him... Marco... he's coming."

# # #

Not long after Rafael muttered his warning to Jewel, Marco landed upon the tree branch. His smile deepened as he noted the two macaws with a sudden interest. He remembered the female, Blu's daughter. She at one point stood chained to his wall, her wings still held the slightest bit of greenish tint from the thick coating. He cocked his head and remembered how Jose had helped her to escape from his clutches. His smile widened, realising that she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against him. He clicked his beak together and worked his way towards her, cackling to himself as he prepared to strike her down with his sharp metal blades. Every fibre of his being radiated an evil aura which sent a cold chill down Rose's spine.

"Why hello, my dear." He said with a rather smug, cheerful, and diabolical tone of voice. "Pleasant weather today, isn't it?"

He didn't wait for Rose to answer. He crept forward, admiring the metal blades on the end of his wing. He cackled and spread his wings for added effect as he continued on with what he needed to say.

"Oh yes, I would think so, it's so beautiful out, but it usually always is in Rio. But alas, you won't get to enjoy it... because you'll be long gone by sunset!"

Rose screamed as Marco charged forward, his blades poised to strike her in the chest in a similar fashion to how he would have killed her father. She closed her eyes unable to move, or even react in time. Her legs felt like Jello, they wouldn't obey her commands. They wouldn't help her in dodging the attack. She heard a harsh thud, She opened her eyes to find Rico and Marco locked in a bitter battle, wing against wing, neither giving an inch as they stood locked together in a draw.

"I won't let you hurt her," Rico growled. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, ever again!"

Marco cackled as his eyes turned into tiny slits of vengeful fury. He pulled himself out of the deadlock and slammed his wing upon the branch where the bird had been only mere moments ago. Rico had barely been able to dodge the speedy maneuver. He panted and wiped the drool from his beak.

"I wouldn't worry about the girl," Marco admitted. "I would really worry about yourself if I were you!"

Rico continued to pant. He couldn't catch his breath from using up most of his energy to defend himself. He peered down at his talon, blood flowed from a wound. He hadn't escaped totally unscathed, he realised that now. Marco heralded speed which would be unmatched by any living creature. He shook off the pain and stood tall, not bothering to give the injury a second glance.

"Yeah, well too bad you're not me. You're evil with no sympathy for anyone other than yourself. You've killed countless creatures, one of which was my mother."

Marco's eyes widened as he thought back for a moment. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to need to be more specific. I can't remember just one life that I've taken. There has been so many. But if you want, I'll help you see her again!"

Rico wouldn't give another answer. No sooner had Marco finished his cruel statement, did the bird feel a cold sharp sting graze across his body. He moaned and flew backwards landing with a sickening thud against the tree, inches from the entrance to the hollow. Rose's eyes filled with tears and rushed to his side. She studied the wound and placed pressure against it. Her wings soaked with blood.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "He's innocent in all of this. He's just a child! Not much older than me!"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and pointed a wing at the female. He cocked his head and addressed her with a cruel hatred.

"He shouldn't have interfered. It is his own fault. The strong should smite out the stupid, and that's exactly what happened here."

"You're nothing but a coward!" Rose snapped at him. "One day, you'll pay for your actions, mark my words."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as if considering that possibility for a moment.

"If that is what happens than that is what happens. I do what I please with no fear of the afterlife."

Jewel and Rafael fluttered down out of the hollow. The toucan jumped to the macaw's side and studied the wound for a moment. He shook his head and turned to Rose.

"He should be fine if we can get him to the aviary. He'll need stitching for the wound in order to seal it. Here let me carry him, I'll try and make it to the city."

Rafael cringed and fell to his knees. A sharp electrical pulse radiated throughout his body. He shuddered as the smell of singed feathers filtered his nostrils. He couldn't stop convulsing. Jewel and Rose peered at the hawk who seemed to be shooting it from his talons. He cackled as he watched the toucan's agony.

"Another stupid creature, announcing plans where I can hear him. I knew you would try to pull something like this."

Marco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed and proceeded with his verbal attack.

"It's funny. With the intelligence, strength, speed, and combat instinct, I would have thought my brothers would have been able to put up more of a fight against you... or maybe I've just become far too strong for you!"

The hawk threw his wings in a combined attack towards Jewel who wouldn't move a muscle. She watched his movements, the way she would have back during the days when she had been a hunter. The hawk had to have a weakness somewhere, but where. She smiled and threw her wings out, grabbing one with her talon and twisting it.

"Yeah right..." Jewel shouted. "No matter how strong you think you are, you won't be able to stop everyone who raises a talon against you."

Marco struck out with his free wing, punching Jewel in the beak. She cringed, tasting blood from a mouth wound. She rolled backwards, bouncing against the wooden branch. She shuddered and fell forward. The hawk smiled and watched as she rose up onto her talons, injured but not broken.

"Yes, that's the way." Marco grinned. "Get back up. I'm not done with my fun yet, I want to hear a lot more screaming and crying from you."

Marco leapt forward, continuing his onslaught, he punched Jewel repeatedly in the face, drawing blood whenever his blades made contact. Although the cuts were accidental, Marco admired the way she bled, the way she cringed. His head filled with evil thoughts as he continued to beat the life out of her. Jewel could not fight back this way, she couldn't move her feet as they were pinned under his might talons, she couldn't move her wings, they were too damaged, and her face and body continued receiving beatings. She shed her tears, crying as she felt the pain of her heart breaking.

"Blu, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I've failed you, I've failed to protect the kids, I've failed everyone!"

Marco cocked his head to one side, his evil smile widening. He stamped his talons against her thighs, noticing the pained look on her face. The feeling to slaughter her seemed overwhelming. He toyed with her enough. He couldn't hold back any longer. He raised his wings and prepared to strike the finishing blow.

"I must say, you lasted longer than your precious husband, but everything must come to an end. Goodbye, Jewel!"

He threw his wing forward but found it wouldn't move. He cursed at the top of his lungs, eyeing the blue macaw for several minutes.

"No!" he snarled. "What's happening?"

"Excuse me!" a voice called out from behind. Marco spun around to eye the intruder but found his eyes widening in horror. He jumped backwards in disbelief at what he saw. His beak trembled as he tried to force the words.

"N-N-No, it can't be!"

Jewel followed the hawk's gaze, her eyes also widening in horror and disbelief at what she saw. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't, he truly stood there basked in some mystical light. She couldn't smile, frown, or move her beak at all. Her mind raced with several thousand thoughts at once as she tried to come up with some logical explanation.

"It can't be." She muttered. "How is this possible?"

Both Marco and Jewel, two birds sworn to hate each other, sworn to be opponent's until one of them lay dead, thought the exact same thing for the very first time. Neither of them knew quite what to make out of the whole situation. They judged their vision knowing it couldn't be real, but they couldn't deny it. He stood in front of them, alive and well. Jewel's wings drew to her beak as tears flooded her eyes. She watched as he punched Marco, sending him flying into the hollow where he landed with a sickening crash, destroying the nest inside. Jewel could only think to say his name. Her voice trembling as shock enveloped her entire being.

"Blu...is that you?"


	27. Chapter 27: The Ultimate Clash

_**Author's Note: **_

_This is part 1 of 2 in a climatic fight between Marco and Blu. This chapter does get a little intense, and there is some blood, but overall it shouldn't be enough to be put into an "M" rating. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please review,_

* * *

_**Chapter 27:**_

_** The Ultimate Clash**_

Jewel stared in complete shock as she continued to eye Blu who stood before her alive and well. With her jaw hung low and her eyes wide with fright, she couldn't peel her attention away from him. He looked pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in a long period of time. His chocolaty brown eyes appeared glassy and reflected her image like a mirror. He refused to look at her, his beak curled into a vicious snarl which sent chills down her spin. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what he was looking at. She followed his gaze to the destroyed nest where Marco laid.

The hawk trembled as he struggled to get up onto his talons. Blood dripped from his beak staining the wooden flooring of the hollow. He peered at Blu with fierce yet determined eyes. He didn't appear to be afraid of the newcomer, despite his previous shock from seeing him the first time. He spit with disgust and wiped the blood from the wound with his wing. His eyes narrowed and glared out at both of the macaws left standing. He pointed his free wing at them.

"So you have managed to somehow cheat death, eh?" He growled. "I don't know how you managed to resurrect yourself, but I'm going to send you back to your grave to rot like a good corpse."

Jewel turned her attention back to Blu who raised his wings in a defensive stance. His body arched and his talons shifted across the branch. His beak trembled as he waited in anticipation for the hawk to make the first move. Jewel's eyes widened as she noticed his form. He looked every bit like an elite hunter. His advance fighting stance appeared flawless, leaving no opening or weaknesses for his opponent to exploit. Jewel looked on in amazement. Even she herself couldn't do such a thing. His eyes shifted directions for a moment to eye her. His voice rang out to her as if she had fallen asleep and returned to some wonderful dream. She never thought she would have heard his voice again, especially when she saw him dead and buried with her own eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Jewel, you must take everyone and fly as far away from here as possible. Take the wounded to a place they can be treated with care. You and the kids will be safe there, I promise."

Jewel held up a wing. She wanted to protest his advice and argue with him on how they always worked best as a team. She would have pointed out that fact, but his eyes forced her hand in silence. She lowered her head and nodded in agreement. As much as it killed her to do so, she ran over to her daughter and plucked the injured Rafael from off the ground.

"Rose, have your brother and sister follow us as quickly as they possibly can. You must assist Rico. We've got to get him some help or he won't last much longer. That wound is too deep."

Rose nodded her head and picked the thief up from off the ground. She eyed him for a moment and listened to him moan. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe. She hushed him and smiled reassuringly, just in case he could still see her.

"You're doing so well, Rico." She soothed. "Hang in there a little while longer, we're going to get you some help."

The hawk let out a sinister cruel laugh. His voice rang out filling Jewel's ears with an evil hiss. She shuddered, turning her attention to him. She couldn't help but frown and arch a curious eyebrow at his insane antics. What did he have planned? Why was their escape so amusing to him? Marco held up a wing and waved it in a disapproving manner. He raised a talon, preparing himself to shoot lighting similar to how Rafael had been knocked unconscious.

"What is it with you birds? Don't you get it yet? I am the only one who decides who lives or dies this day!"

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the electricity arching from the hawk's talons, without a word he charged forward to stop the assault. With speed born from his desperation, he tackled Marco, pinning him against the trunk of the tree. His eyes burned viciously as he fought to keep Marco down, long enough for his wife and children to escape with the two injured creatures, one of whom he had never met before. His eyes shifted directions to Jewel who looked on helplessly at him. Her eyes filled with concern for his safety.

"Jewel, I'll be fine." He said. "If you stay here, you will only be getting in my way and I won't be able to end this. There will be no escape for him this time, by tonight, this will be nothing more than a bad memory."

The female macaw nodded her head and spread her wings. She arched her body and let the wind rustle through her feathers. She turned her back to him, but peered back only once. She forced a confident smile. Her voice rang out in a sweet harmonious melody.

"Promise me that you'll stay alive, okay?" she cooed.

Blu nodded and smiled. He winked at her with a confidence never before seen within her husband. Jewel knew that he would be fine. She could see it in his eyes, and feel it in her heart. Blu held some kind of plan in his possession, and it would ultimately finish Marco off. That much she knew was certain, but she still didn't want to leave him behind, to face this horrible evil by himself.

"I promise." He said finally after a couple of minutes. "Now go!"

Jewel let her body lift off the ground and soar through the breeze. She eyed Rose, and the remainder of her children who awaited her command to fly. She waved a wing and beckoned them onwards.

"Let's go kids, we can't stick around here."

Blu watched her go with a cheerful smile, before turning his attention back to Marco. He felt his cheeks swell as the hawk let his talons kick him backwards. Blu bounced along the branch, wincing as he made contact with the hard wood. He moaned and struggled to get back up onto his feet. He glared at his opponent, the evil hawk, whom he hated more than anyone else.

"You're losing your edge," Blu admitted. "If we would have fought here before, you would have thrown me off the branch itself so I would be severely injured and unable to move."

Marco cackled and shifted the metal blades on his wings. He poised them ready to strike the macaw down for a second time. He cocked his head to one side, and admired his opponent's cocky attitude. His beak formed a vicious snarl as his face darkened with rage.

"You're the one who is losing it. Promising your wife that you would survive, and saying by sundown I would be nothing than a bad memory. You're an idiot who has forgotten that I still hold the powers of my comrades, and they each grant me a unique ability. I can not sustain a serious injury. I can not die!"

Blu ruffled his feathers and cracked the stiffness out of his talons. He spread his wings and stood to full height. He couldn't see any marks other than the one the hawk bore on his wing. The rest seemed invisible to him. He positioned himself defensively, and prepared himself for the final battle.

"There has got to be some kind of weakness to your powers, Marco… and I'm going to find out what they are."

The hawk slashed his razor sharp blades through the air and listened to the sweet hum they made as they cut through the breeze with relative ease. He didn't remove his eyes from his opponent. He admired his tenacity and determination, but in the end he proved to be nothing more than a fool. After all, he had been the victor in their previous encounter. In the end, Blu lay slain underneath his talons. This time would be no different, he would slay him again.

"Oh yeah, well isn't that interesting." Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I always did enjoy a good challenge. How about we see which happens first… you finding a weakness, or you making a mistake, allowing me enough time to rip your head off your shoulders.

Blu braced himself and revealed he hidden blades on his wings. He forced a smile and remained un-intimidated by the threat. He took a step forward and wiped a wedge of dirt from his eye.

"One of us will die this day, but it isn't going to be me."

Blu launched himself forward as fast as his legs would carry him. The prodding of his talons scraping against the wooden bark filled his ears. The macaw admired his newfound speed, and continued to charge. He roared at the top of his lungs, letting the drool drift from his beak and be carried upon the breeze. His eyes widened as Marco jumped over him, landing a couple seconds later in striking distance. The spix macaw spun around and rolled to the side, dodging Marco's attempt to cut him in the back. Blu's eyes hardened as he kicked out with his talons, striking the hawk in the spine as he managed to pull himself into a standing position with his wings

Marco cringed as he felt his body lift up into the air beyond his control, he flew hard, landing on his back a couple of feet away with a sickening crash. His back arched as he made contact, bending his spine out of alignment with the rest of his body.

"Damn!" Marco winced, getting up onto his talons. "I don't know how but you've improved. You weren't able to hit me before."

Blu held up his wings and dropped back into his defensive stance. His eyes glared out at the hawk with little enthusiasm for the fight. As much as he hated everything Marco had done to him and his family, he wasn't a cold blooded murderer, nor would he pretend to be one. His beak trembled as he spoke.

"You may be a villain, but even you deserve a second chance. Give up your evil ways, if you promise to live a peaceful honest life, you can leave. I won't stop you from doing so."

Marco's face darkened with rage, he leapt at the macaw, tearing several feathers from his chest. The hawk cackled to himself as he continued his relentless assault. His eyes shined with insanity.

"You dare to make a bargain with me? Go to hell, spix macaw!" Marco screamed. "You call me a villain, that's a good one. You spix macaws have become deities, and you use it to lie to everyone else around you! Don't make us out to be the only villains around here. You and your entire species are just as evil as me… you need to pay for your species crimes, and my powers will make sure of that."

Blu kicked his talons outwards striking Marco in the face. His nails drew blood as they scraped across one of his three tattoos. His eyes widened as he saw his face starting to glow, a mark appeared as he fell backwards, it hovered in place for a couple of seconds, before disintegrating into nothingness. Blu looked on with a smile, he recognised the mark, it matched the one Amber wore on her left wing. He raised his own wings and stood triumphantly.

"Well, it looks like you have some luck after all." Marco cringed. "You made me lose Amber's intelligence. But you won't get the rest of my powers."

Blu dropped back into his fighting stance and glared at the cut on Marco's face. Could cutting him open in the spaces where the marks were hidden be his weakness? He didn't know if that was it or not, but he would look into that one.

"It's more than just luck." Blu grinned. "If you want to continue this fight, I'll find them eventually and you'll lose them all one by one."

Marco cackled and glared at the spix macaw. His face continued to bleed from the wound. His beak twisted into an amused look. He raised his metal blades, and prepared to charge forward.

"Even if you do get them all, I don't need them anyways. I am the strongest member of the Dark Robe Society. I controlled a group of murderers with my own power and lust for battle. Adding my comrades' abilities proved to be nothing more than a little bonus. You still don't stand a chance against me, now hurry up and DIE, I'm a busy bird, and I don't have all day to make you suffer!"

Marco jumped backwards, and threw his wings forward. In that second Blu found himself flying backwards beyond his control. His body ached as his feathers seemed to fill with a burning sensation. The macaw's eyes widened as he realised that he hadn't been standing next to the hawk at all. It should have been impossible to do such a thing from a distance. The pain enveloped Blu, causing him to scream. In his whole life, Blu hadn't ever felt this kind of pain. He hadn't ever felt this strange burning sensation. He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He fell backwards, his back arched as he hit a separate tree branch. He fell to the ground far below.

Marco stood with a wicked smile on his face. He spread his wings and allowed himself to swoop down to the ground. Without a word, he threw his wings forward once again and caused another scream from Blu. The macaw stood helpless against the onslaught of something he couldn't see. The macaw would be defeated by this new mystical power. Marco liked the sound of that.

"Hurry up and DIE!" Marco hissed again, throwing his wings forward for the third time. Blu screamed as he felt the pain continue to pulsate through his veins, his feathers and skin pulsated never letting up from the strange burning sensation. Blu peered down realising that his body seemed to be blistering.

"What is going on?" He found himself asking. "What is Marco doing to me?"

"Die!" Marco's voice shouted out to him, he threw his wings forward one final time and watched Blu skid across the ground, bouncing every so often. The spix macaw lay helpless, unable to fight back. Blu peered up at him, his eyes narrow and filled with pain. His beak trembled as he struggled to breathe.

"What's with the sudden blast of heat?" he wondered. "If he keeps doing this, I won't stand a chance of even getting close to him…"

Blu's eyes shut tight as he contemplated his decision. His body trembled as he struggled to his feet. He couldn't think of any way to overcome this problem. He couldn't get close enough to take away the remaining marks or inflict any injuries to his opponent. He couldn't fight back, that much seemed obvious.

"Oh no," he cringed. "What am I going to do now?"


	28. Chapter 28: Duel to the Death in Rio

_Author's notes:_

Part 2 of 2, towards the final battle between Marco, and Blu. I hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews in the review section.

* * *

_**Chapter 28:**_

_**Duel to the Death in Rio**_

The blast of heat soared down Blu's back pushing him further across the jungle's thick underbrush. Jagged rocks and sharp pointed sticks poked and prodded into his flesh, tearing several long gashes across his body. He couldn't defend himself from the assault which continued to batter him over and over again. He winced as the burning sensation continued to course through the core of his being, causing his body temperature to rise way above his comfortable limits. His closed eyelids couldn't shield his eye as the heat entered through every crevice of his body. He began to roast from the inside out. The world around him seemed to fade, until he stood alone in a familiar empty void surrounded by a smothering black veil.

Blu stood upon his talons and studied the empty blackness. It swirled around him, drawing him into a hypnotic trance. He remembered this place as clear as day from every nightmare he had ever dreamt in his life. Most importantly, he remembered it from the dream which foretold his descent into darkness. He paid close attention to the shifting void, trying to decipher the hidden meaning to why he would be brought here. He could hear a voice whispering from the darkness. It seemed to come from every direction, filling his ears with little time to figure out and understand the language. It sounded like Brazilian Portuguese, with the slightest hint of an American speech impediment, where some of the words became Spanish sounding. He strained his eyes and tried to block out the pain which continued to envelop him from his most recent battle with Marco. He could see a robed figure beginning to form. It appeared as a phantom, emerging from the empty void. It made no noise as it worked its way over to him. From its smaller frame, and slight curvy body, he could tell that she was female. She fluttered closer landing at his talons. With a flick of her wings, she removed her hood, revealing herself to be Jewel's older sister, and a former member of the Dark Robe Society... the one creature who trained him for this one moment - the spix macaw he had come to know as Amber.

"Blu," she said in a rather serious tone. She spread her wings, cupping a hold on his singed flesh. She frowned and forced a confident smile. "Remember what you have learned during the past few months. Don't give up, you can still win this. Use what you have learned... it is the only way to ensure your victory over him."

Amber spread her wings and let the darkness fill with a bright white light. Blu shielded his eyes and tried to keep himself from being blinded. After a couple of moments the light subsided and he found himself once again standing in Limbo, staring at an identical image of himself. The duplicate Blu dropped into his fighting stance, and rolled himself across the ground. Blu could see the blast of heat which he couldn't defend against. His eyes widened as he noticed the air. It seemed to move like a mirage, indicating the location of the attack. He slapped a wing across his beak and shook his head towards his own stupidity. How could he not notice such an obvious effect given off by the heat? The refraction of energy seemed so similar to a hot humid day where the world bent and swayed under the added pressure.

The alternate Blu braced himself and held his wings out, waiting for the blast of heat to reach him. In a single move, he swatted it away from him, like a tennis ball bouncing off a racket. Blu watched the enemy projectile change directions, impacting a spot not too far away. His eyes widened, and jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Nothing is undefeatable." Amber reminded him. "You can use his attacks to your own advantage, but you need to time yourself correctly. Marco will be vulnerable enough for you to strike down if you can master this maneuver."

Blu nodded in understanding. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he thought about what he needed to do. So many things could go wrong. What if he missed the correct timing? What if the plan didn't work? Would he be able to survive another direct attack from the blasé of heat? He watched the image of himself fade from his sight, and be replaced by the cruel figure of Marco. The hawk stood over him. His cruel smile hung on his face. His eyes burned into his with a great deal of satisfaction towards his handy work.

"Are you dead?" he cackled, kicking the macaw across the chest. "What's the matter? Couldn't you live up to your promises? You know the ones I mean, the ones you made to your precious wife. Oh well, it's not like it matters... she's next on my list anyways."

Enraged and full of hatred towards his tormenter, Blu swung his talon out at the evil hawk. He listened to the sound of bones snapping. The bitter scent of blood filled his nostrils. Blu peered up to see that he had connected with Marco's wing, leaving a large nasty cut across the center of his wing structure. Blood flowed from the wound, staining the ground underneath his talons. Marco growled and hissed in agony as he turned to peer at the serious injury inflicted to him.

"Damn you," he growled. "I'll make sure you live long enough to regret that."

Blu snapped back into reality, finding himself back in the middle of the battleground. Marco stumbled backwards, as the blood flooded from his wing. He couldn't stop the flow of the thick red liquid. His eyes burned furiously as he attempted to nurse the injury. Blu forced a smile and realised what the hawk's reactions meant. He couldn't help but laugh at the evil creature's pain.

"It looks like I got the second mark. I thought your wings were a little stronger than they normally should be... if I remember correctly, I got Roger's mark didn't I?"

Marco's eyes hardened. His growl seemed to grow to a deafening wail. He slammed his good wing into Blu's chest, and cackled to himself. He couldn't deny that Blu guessed correctly on whose mark he had hit. He could feel his strength decrease the smallest amount, but he still stood proud and strong enough to pose a potential threat.

"So what if you did? I'm still strong enough to kill you with my own power, macaw! There's a reason I became the leader of a group. Each one of them respected me for my strength. Don't you dare underestimate my power or I'll tear you to shreds!"

Marco shattered his feet allowing himself to pick up speed. He cackled and forced himself to sprint. Blu's eyes widened in horror as he lost sight of him, he couldn't follow the hawk's movements. Blu instinctively closed his eyes and tried to focus on his other senses. No matter how fast the hawk was, he would still have to make some sort of noise as he approached.

"Behind you..." Marco hissed in Blu's ear. The macaw's eyes widened in horror as he spun around to see Marco standing behind him, he noted the wicked smile on his opponent's face and shuddered. The hawk waved a wing inches from his face, and couldn't help but laugh in a cold cruel manner. He hadn't made a sound during his approach, that realisation filled Blu with a sense of dread.

"What's the matter, spix macaw?" Marco asked, spitting with disgust. "Can't you follow my movements? Too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge from you but all good things must come to an end."

Blu winced as he felt the familiar blast of heat blow through his body. He cringed as he fell to his knees. His talons and wings dripped with blood as he realised that the blisters were beginning to crack and leave open wounds.

"Come on, Blu. Fight me!" Marco cackled. "Or are you really that weak and pathetic. You're nothing!"

Blu cringed as he felt Marco pick him up from off the ground using his wings. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the cold harsh glare in the murdering bird's eyes. They lacked patience. They lacked any longing for the battle to continue. He didn't need to read the hawk's mind to know what it meant for him. He couldn't provide the challenge the hawk desired, so it meant he would be expendable. He wouldn't survive to see Jewel again.

"Let's see what kind of sound your head makes. Will it go pop, or will it go crack... I bet it will make a lovely sound..."

The hawk pushed his wings together adding as much pressure to Blu's skull as possible. The pain seemed unbearable. The macaw couldn't get away from him this time. Even without the added strength of Roger to his list of physical strength, the hawk still posed a dangerous combination of everything else. It wouldn't be long before Blu's skull became like a melon, crushed by a steam roller. Blu let out a horrified scream as he felt the pain course through his head. The pressure wouldn't let up.

"Stop it!" Blu growled. "Stop it!"

Air escaped Blu's mouth in an exasperated gasp as Marco's talon struck out kicking him in the stomach to silence him. The hawk wouldn't allow his voice to ruin the moment he waited for. He wouldn't let the macaw live a second longer. He applied more pressure to the skull, and continued his attempts to crush the macaw's head like an egg shell. He cackled and licked the edges of his beak.

"You would never understand my world! The world where you need strength to survive... death should only happen to the weak, and those who refuse to put up a descent fight. That is why I live to kill. That is why you must die here right this second-"

Sharp pain flooded through the hawk's body. He peered down and noticed the macaw had stabbed his talons. He could feel his speed slowly beginning to fade away. Jose's mark existed no longer. In a desperate move, the hawk flipped Blu over his back and let him land head first upon the ground.

"Why won't you die?" he growled. "I keep adding injury after injury but you won't die! I'll just have to cut off your head."

Marco stumbled over ignoring the pain shooting through his talons. He grabbed Blu, and raised the metal blades to the macaw's throat. Without a second later he readied himself to strike. There would be no escape for the macaw this time. He won the battle... at long last, he had won.

# # #

Jewel stopped in mid-flight and held a wing over her heart. She couldn't shake a growing sense of urgency deep within her heart. It felt ominous, like her heart breaking into two separate pieces. She turned back towards he jungle, her eyes filling with dread and painful tears as she tried to make some sort of sense towards what this pain meant. Her beak trembled as she fought to control to cry. What did it mean? Could it have something to do with Blu? Had he been hurt? She could feel her wing trembling as her mind raced with several different thoughts at once. Something must have happened to him, there could be no other possibilities on why she would feel this tension within her heart.

"What's wrong?" Jewel heard Rose's voice call out to her. The young female hovered at her side. The sunlight glistened against her cerulean feathers, making them sparkle like diamond dust, but regardless of how beautiful the female looked, there was a sense of sadness about her as she stared at her mother. She could see the conflict shining in her mother's eyes and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it revolved around her father. She nodded her head and followed her gaze towards the jungle. Both females stood staring in silence at the ocean of greenery stretching off for untold miles.

"I'm worried about your father." Jewel admitted with a heartbroken sigh. "I think something happened to him. He might be hurt. I need to go back for him and make sure he is okay."

Rose shook her head and stretched out a wing to stop her mother from making any attempt to advance further. She glared at Jewel with a cross expression. Her eyes narrowed with more seriousness than she had ever given to anyone in her life. She would not allow her mother to return to a battleground where an egotistical, cruel, heartless, and completely psychotic murderer waited for more victims.

"That is out of the question." Rose said. "If something has happened to dad than we need to face facts and realise that Marco is unstoppable. We should run and start a new life somewhere else. Somewhere we can live in peace, just like everyone else did long ago. We have no other choice in this matter."

Jewel swatted her daughter's wing and glared at her with a growing annoyance. She didn't want to hear about any other possibility. She would not abandon Rio until either she died or Marco was the one who suffered that fate. Her eyes spoke volumes to her daughter who realised that the time for negotiations were over. Any chance of convincing the stubborn old macaw would be a useless gesture. Rose lowered her head and felt sorry that she ever told her such a thing, even though she knew that there would be no other option than to run if Marco got his way.

"You don't understand." Jewel sighed. "This began before you were even born. Even if we did run, Marco would only come after us. We'd be placing the lives of everyone else at risk. He wants revenge for his comrades' deaths, and for reasons not known to me, he seems to hold a personal vendetta against our species. He won't just stop. He'll keep coming until the spix macaw race is extinct."

Rose nodded her head. She snapped her talon like a pair of fingers and beckoned her brothers closer. She eyed them for a moment and handed them the unconscious Rico. She took Rafael from her mother and held him tight with her talons. She groaned trying to keep herself falling to the ground. The toucan weighed a lot more than either of her brothers.

"We're going to head to the city. When you're done playing the hero, we'll meet you at the Aviary." Rose explained. "I think your human friends will be able to help assist in Rico and Rafael's recovery... at least that's what I am hoping."

Jewel nodded her head and waited no longer, she twisted her body and flew through the sky. Heading back to the spot where Blu and Marco fought in a battle of mortal combat. She swallowed a lump in her throat and let her eyes narrow. Her combat instincts took over more and more with each passing second.

"Be safe, Blu... I'm coming for you."

# # #

Blu groaned as he felt Marco's wings tighten harder around his face. The hawk grimaced as he continued his relentless assault in an attempt to crush his skull. Blu couldn't breathe, or move portions of his head. He feared that if he did, he would ultimately break his neck. He knew that would lead to an instant death. He wouldn't give Marco that satisfaction. He would not give in and die here. Without a word, he kicked his talons out striking Marco's second facial tattoo. He saw the mark appear and disintegrate, the way the rest did. He recognised it from the one Nigel wore during their second encounter.

The hawk stumbled backwards, releasing Blu from his grasp. The macaw fell to the ground, landing on both talons. He felt a sense of relief, and took in several short breaths. He formed a confident smile and cracked his talons to relieve them of their stiffness and allow the blood to flow throughout his body properly.

"Well, what do you know," Blu grinned. "I've managed to get four of the five marks you are using to power yourself up. If memory serves me right, the last one should be Jollo's. Once I get that one, it's over for you. You won't stand a chance."

Marco cackled and raised both of his wings. Blu could see the aura of the heat blast forming into one giant ball of energy. His eyes widened, and swallowed a large lump in his throat. Now would be the one and only chance to take Marco by surprise. He needed to do this now, or else he might as well hand Marco his own head. He arched his body and braced himself for the attack. He held out both wings and waited.

"I've had enough of you, Blu!" Marco screamed. "I hope you remember this second, it will be your last!"

Blu watched as Marco threw the ball of heat forward, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He hoped that the vision he had with the alternate Blu proved to be true. He didn't move, or turn away. He prepared himself to catch the fiery ball meant to kill him.

"You can do this, Blu." He told himself. "You have to do this, remember everyone he has hurt, remember the things he has put your family through. He is trying to kill you, it is time to be a man and stand up for yourself."

He closed his eyes and threw his wings forward. He could feel the heat burn through his feathery coat, his talons shifted backwards across the pavement. He opened his eyes and found himself being pushed back by the assault.

"You've got to do this, Blu." He demanded to himself. "Do it, NOW!"

He threw his wings forward, grunting one final time. He launched the ball of heat back to its source. He swallowed another large lump in his throat.

To Marco, he couldn't see or hear Blu over the roar and distortion coming from the ball of heat. To him it looked like his attack had eaten the macaw. He didn't stand a chance, but no one ever did, he proved himself time and time again that he was the ultimate warrior. He couldn't be defeated. He cackled and raised his wings in victory. That is of course until he saw the ball returning to him.

"NO!" he screamed, raising his wings to defend himself. The ball of heat struck him in the wings, the metal blades on his wings cracked and strained under the sudden pressure of his own attack. The cold metal blades twisted and warped, succumbing to its fate, they shattered and broke, leaving shards of metal upon the ground. Marco's eyes widened as he let loose a horrified scream. He couldn't get away, it pushed him backwards. The tree branch above him creaked, splintering and breaking free. The ball proved to be far too big to stop. He could no longer control it.

"NO!" he screamed again. "This isn't happening. Not to me!"

The blast continued to push him back until he held no where left to move. He swung his wings and watched the energy ball of extreme heat shatter and scatter into several different directions. He smiled and raised his wings in victory. With Blu's attack failing to hit its mark, he could still win.

"You'll pay for that, spix macaw!" Marco growled. Not realising that during the entire event, Blu had shifted his direction behind him.

"NO I WON'T!" Blu shouted, slamming his metal blade in a diagonal fashion, separating the hawk into two different sections. Marco's eyes widened as he felt the sting of the attack. graze through his body. He could no longer move on his own free will. For he held no wings, or legs of his own anymore.

The hawks raised his head and studied Blu. He winced in pain as he could feel every muscle dying off.

"I don't... I don't understand." Marco said weakly as the life began to vanish from his body.

Blu shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't want to be a cold blooded killer, but the hawk didn't give him any choice in that matter. He addressed Marco one final time.

"You were too greedy, Marco. You were strong enough on your own. You held strength very few birds ever held. You held the strength of a hawk. You didn't need to be a murderer. You didn't need to create a New World Order. You should have showed your strength in a positive way."

Marco let himself laugh one final time. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He didn't make another noise for the rest of the time he remained alive. Before long, Jollo's mark appeared and disintegrated, leaving the hawk to pass on in peace. Blu nodded his head and studied his surroundings. He smiled and collapsed to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29: Amber's Final Goodbye

_**Author's Notes: **_

_A short chapter to hold you over for tonight, I'm sorry it could not be longer, but we ran into a bunch of severe weather. This will probably be the weakest chapter of the group, but it does it's job. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think by leaving your review in the review section._

Thank you.

* * *

_**Chapter 29:**_

_**Amber's Final Goodbye!**_

"I've had enough of you, Blu!" Marco screamed. "I hope you remember this second, it will be your last!"

Blu watched as Marco threw the ball of heat forward, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He hoped that the vision he had with the alternate Blu proved to be true. He didn't move, or turn away. He prepared himself to catch the fiery ball meant to kill him.

"You can do this, Blu." He told himself. "You have to do this, remember everyone he has hurt, remember the things he has put your family through. He is trying to kill you, it is time to be a man and stand up for yourself."

He closed his eyes and threw his wings forward. He could feel the heat burn through his feathery coat, his talons shifted backwards across the pavement. He opened his eyes and found himself being pushed back by the assault.

"You've got to do this, Blu." He demanded to himself. "Do it, NOW!"

He threw his wings forward, grunting one final time. He launched the ball of heat back to its source. He swallowed another large lump in his throat.

To Marco, he couldn't see or hear Blu over the roar and distortion coming from the ball of heat. To him it looked like his attack had eaten the macaw. He didn't stand a chance, but no one ever did, he proved himself time and time again that he was the ultimate warrior. He couldn't be defeated. He cackled and raised his wings in victory. That is of course until he saw the ball returning to him.

"NO!" he screamed, raising his wings to defend himself. The ball of heat struck him in the wings, the metal blades on his wings cracked and strained under the sudden pressure of his own attack. The cold metal blades twisted and warped, succumbing to its fate, they shattered and broke, leaving shards of metal upon the ground. Marco's eyes widened as he let loose a horrified scream. He couldn't get away, it pushed him backwards. The tree branch above him creaked, splintering and breaking free. The ball proved to be far too big to stop. He could no longer control it.

"NO!" he screamed again. "This isn't happening. Not to me!"

The blast continued to push him back until he held no where left to move. He swung his wings and watched the energy ball of extreme heat shatter and scatter into several different directions. He smiled and raised his wings in victory. With Blu's attack failing to hit its mark, he could still win.

"You'll pay for that, spix macaw!" Marco growled. Not realising that during the entire event, Blu had shifted his direction behind him.

"NO I WON'T!" Blu shouted, slamming his metal blade in a diagonal fashion, separating the hawk into two different sections. Marco's eyes widened as he felt the sting of the attack. graze through his body. He could no longer move on his own free will. For he held no wings, or legs of his own anymore.

The hawks raised his head and studied Blu. He winced in pain as he could feel every muscle dying off.

"I don't... I don't understand." Marco said weakly as the life began to vanish from his body.

Blu shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't want to be a cold blooded killer, but the hawk didn't give him any choice in that matter. He addressed Marco one final time.

"You were too greedy, Marco. You were strong enough on your own. You held strength very few birds ever held. You held the strength of a hawk. You didn't need to be a murderer. You didn't need to create a New World Order. You should have showed your strength in a positive way."

Marco let himself laugh one final time. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He didn't make another noise for the rest of the time he remained alive. Before long, Jollo's mark appeared and disintegrated, leaving the hawk to pass on in peace. Blu nodded his head and studied his surroundings. He smiled and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel came in for a landing and eyed the carnage of the battleground. She couldn't hide the terror on her face as she peered at the devastated environment. Everything seemed to be destroyed. Several branches littered the ground, still smouldering from their encounter with Marco's blast of intense heat. Small fires still burned though they were dying off relatively quickly. Smoke raised into the air blending into the clear blue sky. She held her wings to her beak, gasping as she noticed the shrapnel of Marco's bladed gauntlets, now just broken shards and no longer resembling their former selves.

Without a word she took a few steps forward, and picked up a piece of the shattered blade. She noted the blood stains across the clear metal. The blood still dripped off the curved sheet of metal, indicating the wound was a relatively fresh one. In that one moment, she felt her heart skip a beat. An ominous sense of dread engulfed her. She worried about Blu. Her beak trembled as she tossed it away from her, not noticing it land within the bark of a nearby tree.

"You better be okay, Pet." Her voice slipped out from the crevices of her beak. Her voice seemed shaky and full of concern. She moved a wing to her heart and felt it beating. She let out a heartfelt sigh. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I only just got you back again."

Jewel lowered her head and wiped her eyes with her wing. She could see the faint impression of talon marks dragged across the ground, followed by a large impression of something big. She dropped down to study the marks for several seconds. Using her hunter's training to determine what it was that had happened here. She placed a wing upon the dirt, and pulled it away, noticing the warmth of the dirt. Her eyes widened as she peered at the red mark on her wing. Her skin throbbed as she realised that her wing appeared burnt.

"How is that possible?" She asked in shock. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the burn marks. "What happened here? Is Blu the one on the receiving end of this? Are these his talons being dragged across the ground? If it is him, how could he withstand something so hot? Did he even survive?"

She shook her head and refused to think of his death. She knew she needed to find him alive. She would not give up on him. He had to be around here somewhere, and she would find him no matter how long it took.

"I've got to find him." She frowned. "Blu, where are you?"

Silence greeted her in reply. Her eyes widened further as she struggled to keep herself calm. It wasn't like him to keep quiet when she called, unless he thought she wanted to argue about something. She cupped her wings together again and called out for a second time.

"Blu, this isn't funny. Get your feathery butt out here, now!"

Again, silence ruled the jungle. She eyed her surroundings, hoping to catch him hiding amongst the trees. She hoped that this would only be one of his little tricks. So he could surprise her and sweep her off her feet in a romantic gesture. After a couple of minutes she continued onwards in her search for the majestic blue spix macaw. Her beak continued to tremble with every step she took.

_**Where is he?**_ She wondered. _**He couldn't have gotten further than this. Not yet anyways. I've only been gone a couple of-**_

She felt herself step on something cold and unmoving. She peered down and let out a horrified shriek. She wasn't staring at anything natural from the jungle. Instead she peered at a lifeless corpse hidden amongst the underbrush. Her eyes widened as she examined the body closer. She let a single word pass through the crevices of her beak. She stared in shock at the corpse.

"Marco?" she gasped. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She shook her head, trying hard not to smile. She studied his body and found that the hawk's remains were only a former shell of what they once were. His wings, his talons, his tail, and pretty much everything connected to the lower section of his torso weren't anywhere to be seen. She held a wing to her beak as she took everything in at once. The answer to what happened seemed obvious. Blu had been the victor of their little battle to the death, but where was he?

"Blu, where are you?" She called out again. "Come on, Pet. It's me. Please answer me."

"He can't hear you, Jewel." A voice called out to her. Jewel turned in shock and saw her sister appeared from thin air. She shook her head and frowned as she tried to avoid the macaw's shocked expression. Jewel held both wings to her beak and let out a horrified gasp.

"What do you mean he can't hear me?" Jewel asked. "Please don't tell me…"

Amber raised her wings to issue for silence, and continued her explanation. Jewel listened intently to everything her sister's apparition had to say.

"His destiny was meant to come back and defeat, Marco. When the hawk robbed Blu of his life and struck him down in cold blood, I took it upon my self to train him. To prepare him for the upcoming battle, he needed to let go of his guilt and become stronger than he could ever dream of. I granted him a temporary body, so he could restore peace to Brazil. Now that Marco is dead, Blu's destiny has been fulfilled. He can rest in peace, with no tides to the world of the living."

Jewel could not hold back her rage. She charged forward and grabbed the apparition of her sister by her robe. Her eyes slit into dark pools of vengeful fury. Her voice dropped to a forbidding whisper.

"You knew that it would end this way, and you didn't tell me! Why Amber? Why didn't you tell me?"

The apparition held up her wings.

"He wasn't supposed to reveal himself to you. But some things are unavoidable. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up."

"There must be something you can do?" Jewel protested. "Please, can't there be an exception this once?"

Amber nodded her head. She held up her wings and forced Jewel to release her from her grip. She stepped backwards and lowered her head. Jewel could see her conflicted emotions.

"Perhaps there is a way." Amber admitted. "But it'll take a sacrifice on my part. I'll give Blu my spirit. He will be allowed to live again, and I will cease to exist. This will be my redemption, and the Dark Robe Society will be defeated forever. I love you, sister. I wish you and Blu all the happiness, and may you live long together."

Amber spread her wings and became enveloped in a bright white light. In her wings, another bird appeared, it was the deceased form of Blu, covered in dirt from his grave. Without a word, she bent down and lowered Blu to the ground. She placed a wing upon his forehead and she began to dissolve.

"Take care of my sister, Blu. You truly are the best macaw I have ever met. You are one of a kind."

The apparition shed a tear and vanished into nothingness. The bright light enveloped the blue macaw, spreading across his pale coat of blue feathers. Jewel watched as he started to breathe again. His eyes opened a crack and he shuddered as he filled with a renewed life. He rolled his head to one side and studied his environment, recalling the events of the battle with Marco.

"I'm alive?" he arched a curious eyebrow. "But how…?"

Jewel rushed to his side and wrapped her wings around him. She shook her head, and let her tears fall down his back.

"I'll tell you about it someday, Pet. For now all that matters is that you're alive. I love you so much."

Blu nodded his head and became lost in the moment. He could feel his energy beginning to return to their normal limitations.

"I love you too, Jewel." He purred. "I hope you never forget that."

Jewel forced a smile and closed her eyes. She didn't want to let him go. She never thought she would be this close to him again. She did after all, already lost him once. She would never let that opportunity occur again.

_**Thank you, Amber.**_Jewel thought to herself. _**I hope you find the peace you deserve.**_


	30. Chapter 30: A Family Reunited: Part 1

_**Author's Notes:  
**_

_This is the First of Three chapters which will form the overall finale of this story. Please excuse the shortness of it, I figure all three parts should form the length of one big chapter. That way, you don't grow bored with it (since nothing really happens now, until the 2nd and 3rd parts) _

_Please leave your reviews and comments in the review section. Don't PM me your reviews, because it is so hard to keep track of those._

Thank you :)

* * *

_**Chapter 30:**_

_**A Family Reunited! Part 1:**_

The sun began to set upon the sky, painting the horizon a soft mixture of orange and scarlet. Despite everything that had happened throughout much of the afternoon, the world now rested within a delicate sense of peace and harmony. The evil New World Order no longer existed, Marco and his vicious band of mercenaries rested defeated. Despite their strengths, their strange mystical powers, and their overwhelming pride, they hadn't stood a chance against Blu and everything he stood for. In the end he proved to be an honest, peace loving, and compassionate creature. He wouldn't bend to their cause. He rose up and took a stand, refusing the dictatorship. He himself proved to be a hero, and became the sole reason for the return of peace, freedom, and love to the whole state and city of Rio de Janeiro. In the end Marco, Jollo, and Roger had paid the ultimate price. They paid with their lives for their murderous ways. They would continue to pay with their souls as they burned forever in the fiery pits of hell.

Jewel carried Blu within the confinements of her wings. She couldn't fly like this, but she didn't need to. She walked much slower than usual. Enjoying each and every step she took, and admiring the sense of harmony not known to her for quite some time. Finally everything was over with. She could now live a peaceful life with her husband and her kids. She formed a pleasant smile and thought about the future, careful to be extra cautious with his newly reincarnated body. She could see that he still seemed to be in a lot of pain from his encounter with Marco. His wounds still remained visible across his body. Despite his pain however, Blu slept throughout most of the journey back to the city. She wouldn't deny him that right. He looked like he could sleep the remainder of his life. Dark circles formed under his eyelids from his sheer exhaustion. Jewel forced a smile and nodded her head. She whispered in his ears, just in case he could still hear her.

"We're almost there, Pet." She said in a calm soothing whisper. "You've done so much for us. Your friends, your family, everyone you know will be so happy to see you again... even Linda."

As if on cue, the blue macaw let a happy smile slip past his beak. He nodded his head, leaving Jewel puzzled and contemplating on whether or not he heard her, or if she had fallen victim to a strange set of circumstances. With everything that happened, she couldn't put her eggs in either basket. Blu always seemed to find a way to surprise her. Time after time, her mind fell back onto one of many things that made her fall in love with him. There seemed to be so much hidden within Blu's subconscious that he appeared so mysterious, even for someone who appeared to be so simply minded. She didn't know how much more he truly seemed capable of, but his intelligence, and his abilities seemed to far outmatch any other bird on the planet.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, Pet." She frowned. "But you inspire me to be my best. You're the only bird to ever make me feel that way. You are really one of a kind, and how could I not love you for that?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip around her body. She kissed his cheek before continuing on her way into the heart of the city, where her daughter awaited their safe arrival to the Aviary.

The city seemed unusually quiet. Very little activity seemed to be happening in the human world. With everything set up for the summer season, a little time for rest and relaxation seemed to be in the cards. Jewel studied her environment a little uneasily. She still didn't trust most humans. Her eyes filled to the brim with fright as she wondered down the streets with her slumbering husband. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a group of birds emerging from the subway system. They talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat, realising that these were a patrol of foot soldiers who served under Marco's cruel command. Were they still under his spell? Her beak trembled as she tried to back away. She didn't want to fight them, unless she needed to.

"Hey, bird. What are you doing here?"

Jewel jumped with fright, and spun around ready to defend herself if necessary. Her eyes hardened as she found herself staring to eye with a large roseate spoonbill. His long white head and sharp pointed bill glistened in the sunset. She jumped back a few inches and lowered Blu to the ground. She recognised this bird from the samba club. He had taken it upon himself to assist her and Blu in their escape from the marmosets. Her beak continued to tremble as he forced a sly smile. His long skinny talons reached out to grab her wing.

"You aren't going anywhere." He chuckled, his eyes filling with serious emotion that made Jewel rather uneasy. She struggled to free herself from his grip, realising that he wasn't the same creature he once was.

"Let go of me!" Jewel snapped. "Don't make me claw you're eyes out, Kipo!"

Kipo did as he was bidden and lowered his head. He let his beak form a twisted smile.

"Relax, it is only a joke. How have you been, Jewel? Are you still hanging around with my friends?"

Jewel nodded her head, a little taken aback by the spoonbills sudden change in attitude. He wrapped his wings around her and pulled her into a comfortable hug. Jewel could feel her heart thumping as she tried to calm herself down. She could tell that this bird was no longer under the command of Marco. The spell had been broken upon his death, leaving every bird free to escape and rebuild their individual lives.

"I've been better." Jewel admitted. "Thing's have been pretty crazy around here lately."

The spoonbill nodded his heavy head. He couldn't help but let his sly smile deepen. He released Jewel and turned to the rest of his comrades. They all looked on in admiration towards his open display of emotion, but they all looked exhausted from their long ordeal. Guilty faces and deep embarrassment for their actions seemed to blanket their faces. Just like how Blu had been once she broke the spell upon him. Talons shuffled along the pavement as the recalled the counts of abuse they all went through.

"Kipo," Jewel sighed. "Tell them that it isn't their fault. Marco should be the only creature to blame. He paid with his life, his days of causing evil throughout Brazil is over. He will never hurt anyone ever again."

Kipo nodded in understanding and bowed his head in respect towards the female macaw.

"I will do that, if you see Rafael, Nico, or Pedro, tell them I say hi, and to come and visit me. I haven't seen them in ages."

Jewel bent over and picked Blu up from off the ground. She studied him for a second before responding.

"I will do that. It's always good to see you."

* * *

# # #

* * *

A little after sundown, Jewel carried Blu into the old structure of the Rio de Janeiro's Aviary. She peered around the hallways and smiled recalling all of the good times she held within this one building. There seemed to be so many emotions running through her mind as she remembered every single one. This was where she had met Blu for the very first time. This was where she and him first mated and allowed themselves to be closer than she ever would have imagined. This was where she saw her sister alive and well for the very first time in years, and this is where she and Blu watched their children hatch and come into the world.

She wiped a tear from her eye and became lost in the memories. She failed too see Tulio creep up behind them. He picked up both of the macaws and rubbed his hand through the female's feathery crown. He soothed her and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome back, Jewel. I expected you too show up eventually. You're daughter is here with the other macaw and the toucan. Both of them are in stable condition, and should make a complete recovery soon."

Jewel cooed in a language that Tulio couldn't understand. He nodded his head and turned towards the treatment room. He smiled and proceeded down the hallway. His footsteps echoed down the empty dark hallway, which caused a little spark of fear to form within the macaw. She didn't really like human installations, especially at night. It reminded her of the smuggler's hideout back when she and Blu found themselves captured by them. She couldn't shake that ominous feeling of dread, even though she knew Tulio would never hurt her.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you to them. You can have a little family reunion while I see what is wrong with your mate. We don't want him to be injured, now do we?"

Jewel squawked again, this time in a more cheerful manner. She couldn't wait to see her daughter again, especially now that her family truly was safe from any sort of danger.


	31. Chapter 31: A Family Reunited: Part 2

_Author's Notes:_

I forgot to post a shout out in my notes yesterday. I would like to thank Alex the American Bald Eagle for all his help on deciding on what the final few chapters should be about. I couldn't do this without him :)

_I would also like to thank, 4th the Spade-Heart for posting an idea I hadn't thought about in the review section. Thank you dude, you were a great help for Part 2._

_Well now I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel for this story. I guess I'll end it with part 3 and an epilogue. So expect those tomorrow or Friday. And then it'll be on to the back story with Marco, his group, and Rico._

Please leave your comments and reviews in the review section. I always appreciate hearing from you (unless you're a troll) :)

* * *

_**Chapter 31:**_

_**A Family Reunited: part 2**_

Rose sat beside Rico who rested his head against a bundle of soft burlap sacks. His chest bobbed in and out as the bird thief continued his struggle to remain breathing. He opened his eyes a crack every so often to study his surroundings, but he would always lose consciousness after a couple of minutes. Even though his wound had been stitched up thanks to a combined effort of Tulio and the rest of his medical staff, the true extent of his injuries remained unknown to everyone. In the end, Dr. Monteiro decided to run more tests. Mostly as a safety precaution, but Rose knew better and could tell that the doctor wanted to get a better assessment so he could get a more accurate evaluation of the macaw's condition. In the meantime he remained pumped full of painkillers through an I.V. in his wing, to allow him some minimal comfort while he waited for some further treatment.

The young female jumped with fright and came alert as she heard the sound of the door creaking open. She spun around and peered through the darkened room. The only light seemed to be emanating from a small collection of monitors, a H.P.B (heart, pulse, and breath) meter, and any other piece of machinery connected to the bird through the use of little sensors. She arched a suspicious eyebrow as she noted a tall slim figure slumping through the darkness. He seemed to be holding something in his hands. Rose dropped down into a defensive stance, ready to fight if necessary. She heard stories about how her mom and dad were captured by smugglers during their first night in the breeding chamber. She refused to let herself share a similar fate. They wouldn't get her without a fight.

The dark figure towered over her. In that instant her courage deserted her. She felt like a helpless child. She closed her eyes tight and trembled. She could hear him breathing as he studied her. She could feel a large finger brush through her feather crown. She opened her eyes and peered upwards, shocked to see Tulio standing over her. He formed a confident smile and lowered Jewel down onto the countertop. He chuckled to himself, repositioning his glasses which hung loose upon the end of his nose. His voice rang out in a reassuring voice which caused Rose's fear to diminish a tad bit.

"Relax, my friend. There's no need to be afraid. He's doing so well." Tulio turned to the monitor, studying it for a couple of minutes. Rose followed his gaze and noted the flickering lines on the H.P.B meter. She also noted Tulio's expression as he nodded and wrote his findings down on a piece of paper. Before long he turned back to face the two females. "His pulse is strong, so is his heart, but his breathing is a little sporadic. It's nothing to be alarmed about though. If I had to guess, I would say that he is still suffering from a state of shock. By tomorrow morning he should be back to his normal self again."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Rico. She placed a wing upon his and tried to hold it to the best of her ability. She couldn't remove the smile from off of her face. She wanted to jump with excitement, but feared that she would have the machinery miscalculate the readings. She rubbed her beak against the bird thief's cheek and nudged his head over to the opposite side, hoping that it would awaken him to some degree.

"Do you hear that, Rico? The doctor says you're going to be just fine. Isn't that great news? I knew Marco wouldn't be able to take your life, I just knew it. Just hang in there a while longer."

Tulio listened to Rose's squawks and tried to decipher them the best he could. He nodded his head and proceeded to flap his wings like a bird and shake his butt like they were tail feathers. He squawked in a humorous manner and stared out at the birds awkwardly who studied him with a weird expression. Rose turned back to her mother and cocked her head to one side.

"What is he doing?" She asked a little uncertain on what to expect from the strange human behaviour.

"Believe me, honey. You don't really want to know." Jewel rolled her eyes, and placed a wing over her eyes to hide her embarrassment. "Blu once told me that this is how Tulio convinced Linda to allow him to come to Brazil in the first place. I guess it isn't that bad… I guess."

Rose nodded her head and tried her best to avoid eye contact with the socially awkward human. She couldn't believe someone like him could receive a P.H.D. in ornithology. He didn't seem to know birds very well, or he wouldn't put on such a foolish display. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and eyed Rico with her peripheral vision. If Tulio couldn't understand birds, than what did that mean for him? Would he still be safe?

"Speaking of dad," Rose said after a couple of minutes. "How is he anyways? Were you able to find him?"

Jewel nodded her head, trying to forget about finding him deceased, and about Amber's self sacrifice to bring him back to life. She knew she would always be in debt to Amber for her kindness, but it still brought painful memories. Blu was alright now, and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered, except for Amber finding peace in the afterlife.

"Yes, I did. He's in the treatment room and tomorrow he'll receive some tests on his condition. He seems to be okay, just incredibly tired, but can you really blame him, he did just defeat the biggest enemy of his life, and he managed to save all of Rio and defeat the New World Order with his actions."

Rose nodded her head. She could not deny her father's heroism. She sort of admired that about the awkward blue bird. She looked up to him for added strength and advice on certain situations. Her beak passed a smile as she thought about doing something nice to honour his victory.

"Mom, do you think when all of our friends recover, and everyone returns to Rio, that we can have a party? I mean, can't we hold it in honour of dad, and to wish for ever lasting peace."

Jewel thought about the idea for a moment. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She complied with a swift nod of her head. She studied Rafael who rested on the far side of the room. His eyes opened and he began to move. He turned to them.

"Ola, amigos… did I hear someone mention something about a party?"

All three birds started to laugh at the toucan's laid back attitude and touch of humour to the situation. Even lying recuperating from an injury didn't stop him from loving life. He seemed to have that innocence about him, which brought out the positive qualities in everyone around him. Maybe, just maybe that would explain how he managed to befriend a vicious bulldog who would normally hunt down birds and rip their heads off.

"Why, did you want to come?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, adding a splash of sarcasm to the mix. "I'm sure we could arrange that once you've recovered fully and brought everyone back to our homeland."

Rafael laid back and let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't really need to think about anything. He could tell from the macaw's expression that something wonderful had happened after his defeat at the hands of Marco's mystical powers. He peered at them through his peripheral vision.

"So who was it that defeated that monstrous hawk? Was it you, Rose? Are you our saviour?"

Rose shook her head a little sheepishly. She hadn't expected the toucan to single her out. She wasn't strong, or brave, or anything, she did only what she needed to do to protect the creatures she cared for. She thought about it for a moment. There couldn't be anything heroic about that.

"No, dad defeated him." Rose piped in. "He is in the other room being treated for his injuries."

"So, Blu's back?" Rafael queried, lying still with a peaceful expression. "Good, I knew if anyone would save us, he would play a major role in it, even if he did die. There's something special about him… that is why he's my boy."

Jewel held up a wing and placed in on Rose's shoulder. She nodded her agreement with what Rafael said.

"You're father is a special bird. There would never be an argument on that subject. Do you think we could go check on him together? If he's awake, I'm sure he would enjoy our company."

Rose smiled and spread her wings.

"I would be delighted."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu came alert to the faint medicinal smell of burning incense and herbs. Blu lulled his head and studied his surroundings. He winced for a brief moment as the stiffness in his neck shot pain through much of his body. He could still feel Marco's talons choking the life out of him. Despite his victory, the remnants of the battle still lingered strong in his mind. He coughed, and wiped a wing across his beak, taking notice of the blood stains on his cerulean feathers.

"I really did a number on myself this time." He sighed. "But at least I'm alive… though my head is pounding. I could really use some hot chocolate and some cookies at a time like this."

Blu rolled his eyes and moaned, remaining unaware of the two creatures who flew up onto the end of his bed. He would have smiled if he knew of their arrival, but he felt far too groggy and doped up on painkillers to hold any intelligent conversation with anyone other than himself.

"Hey, Dad, how are you feeling?" Rose asked rushing up to him. She hugged him, wrapping her feathers around him. She forgot about his injuries for that brief moment and realised that he couldn't withstand the pain of her touch at the moment. She lowered him back down onto the counter, and just eyed him for a moment. "Oops, I'm so sorry, dad."

"You're forgiven." Blu winced in pain. He shuddered as he felt her let go of him. He eyed the newcomers and tried his best to smile. He didn't want either of them to worry about him. They already held so much to bear with the recovery of the city. They shouldn't worry about him.

"How are you feeling, Pet?" Jewel asked, hopping to her daughter's side. Her eyes filled with concern on his present state.  
"I could feel worse." Blu admitted. "I could also be dead. I guess this is just a small bonus to surviving, eh?"

Blu chuckled somewhat to show that he was only kidding. Jewel and Rose peered at each other unsure of what to think of his joke. Should they laugh? Or should they remain worried about him? Laughing won the small internal struggle and soon all three birds laughed amongst themselves.

"Guess what, we're going to hold a party." Rose smiled. "Buster, Kinski and me are going to set it up once you recover."

"A party?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What for?"

"We can't tell you," Rose admitted. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. I think you'll like it though. You're the guest of honour."

"Really?" Blu chuckled, ignoring the pain forming in his upper rib cage. "I can't wait."

Rose lowered herself down to her father's side. She smiled and hugged him. She couldn't deny her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Her beak quivered as she spoke to her dad, as if she hadn't seen him in her entire life. She didn't care if her mother heard her, she didn't care about anything. She needed to say this, while she looked at him for the first time.  
"I'm so glad you're alive, daddy. I've missed you so much."


	32. Chapter 32: A Family Reunited: Part 3

_ **Chapter 32:**_

_** A Family Reunited: part 3!**_

_ Extracted from the diary of Rose,_

_ Daughter of Blu and Jewel_

_ It has been several months since our final battle with Marco and the dreaded New World Order, and believe me when I say that those dark times are far from forgotten in the minds of the many birds across the whole state of Rio de Janeiro. With the final few days of summer now upon us, the world seems to blossom under a longing sense of peace and harmony. Despite their being no mention of it from any creature, I think we all feel the same way. We fear that this calming sense is nothing more than just an illusion. Being ever the optimist, I must try to believe that this feeling of safety will last a long time… though I must admit that sometimes it is hard to believe such a thing. I keep reminding myself that my father (who has become a legend amongst the numerous jungle creatures) has shown what he can do if he needs too. I doubt that any evil creature would dare to attempt to follow Marco's example. Even evil beings must hold some value to their miserable pathetic excuse for an existence._

_ Those who were brainwashed and served under the dark emperor's cruel whim have been freed. With a sense of guilt and a longing regret which I doubt will ever fully heal, they have begun to move the confiscated food and spread it evenly amongst those who are starving in the jungles. With a heartfelt apology, that would cause tears to form in the eyes of even the most masculine bird amongst them, I know now that they truly are sincere in what they say. Their kindness isn't just an act to get back into the good graces of their former friends. Every word they say is the cold honest truth, and that is something everyone must face in order to be redeemed._

_ A couple of weeks ago, Rafael returned back to Rio de Janeiro. He surprised everyone who seemed overjoyed to see him. After a long hard season away from our tropical home, he has managed to bring every last creature back. I couldn't be happier to see Eva, Carlos, Marco, Sophia, Manuela and the rest of the toucans again. I was so disappointed when they had decided to run off. It was like I had lost a piece of myself that day, but now they're back and my how they've grown since the last time I seen them. Rafael however still looks stressed out, and he complains that the kids are going to end up giving him grey feathers, but I can see a certain sincerity in his eyes. Even though I know he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, he wouldn't trade a second away from them for anything else in the whole entire world… in a way he is kind of like all the stories I hear about my dad. His love for my mom, all the things they've been through. It all seems way too farfetched to be true… like some kind of wonderful fairy tale… but that couldn't be the case. I've witnessed some of the things they've gone through… most recently the ordeal with Marco and my father's resurrection from the grave. Yes! The toucan reminds me of them beyond a shadow of a doubt. They both seem to have found love that even death itself can't stop._

_ Speaking of my father, right after Rafael's return with Eva and the rest of the fleeing birds, my father started to hobble by himself. Though he walks much slower than what I remember of him, I am amazed by his progress. His grey feathers have begun to change back into their natural cerulean state. I know that with each day in the sun, his condition will only increase and he'll grow much stronger, and far sturdier than he ever has been. He has taken it upon himself to teach me how to write, and I am using his lessons to write this now. I write words which I could never truly express in my own voice. I would be far too embarrassed. Mom says that I've developed a socially awkward personality, but that is one of the more attractive qualities I inherited from my father's gene pool._

_ Now I've gabbed on about what has happened in everyone else's life. I should probably tell you a little bit about mine as well. It is only fair, I am sure mom would be proud that I have considered everyone's feelings in this matter, and not just excluded myself… at least I think… she can be a bit sensitive a times, and I try my best to avoid her unpleasant moods. I guess she is still suffering from her past. I wonder what happened to her? Maybe one day she will confide in me, but until then, I really do not want to pride into her personal life. I am her daughter, and I don't want to cross any boundaries that shouldn't be crossed._

_Rico managed to make a full recovery, and he and I have started hanging out more and more. Rafael says that he can see sparks of romantic interest on the bird thief's part. I can't help but wonder if he really does care for me? Could he really be the one? So many questions continue to work through my mind. My heart seems to skip a beat every time I'm near him. I would never say this to mom or dad, but I really want him to admit it. I want him to say those three words. I know I gladly would return those feelings if he would just be honest with me about what he felt inside his heart. But he seems to be holding onto a pain, something that has caused him to suffer in the past. He has agreed to share that story with me, right after we finish the victory party tonight. I am a bit nervous about it though. What could he be so bad to cause him to take up the life of a thief?_

_Unfortunately the day is drawing to a close and I desire to spend what little time is left to be out in the sunlight. I can always continue writing this journal entry later, until then I think I shall call it quits and go and see what Mom, Dad, or Rico is up too. They surely must be planning something for the party tonight. Maybe, just maybe, I can help out with something._

_ Rose the spix macaw _

Rose put down the pen and stood up straight. She twisted her body, shaking the stiffness which captivated her. She could feel a renewed sense of energy flowing throughout the core of her entire being. She didn't want to waste another second of the day writing in her journal. She wanted to be out, having fun, playing as the seasons shifted from one to the next. Her whole life felt sheltered and now she could break free and begin to experience life to the fullest. Turning towards the door, she spread her wings and prepared herself to fly. In her excitement she failed to see Rico creeping up behind her. With his talons slanted and his body extended to his full height, he didn't make a sound as he crept close with each second. He leaned in, moving as close to the female's ear as possible.

"HEY ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at the top of his lungs causing the female macaw to jump with fright. She swung her wing, swatting him with all the strength she could muster. Rico found himself wincing in pain as he fell backwards, landing on his back against the countertop. His head grimaced with a rather large goose egg from the impact. He rubbed the injury with an un-amused and rather disappoint look. He hadn't expected her to act that way.

"Calm down, Rose." He pouted. "That's not cool. You could hurt someone doing that."

Rose formed a sly smile which mimicked her mother during her and her father's courtship. A mischievous side awakened deep within the female in that one instant. She curled her beak in a sarcastic manner and let her voice ring out, holding out a wing to help him up as she did so.

"And shouting at the top of your lungs in someone's ear, can't hurt someone? I never knew that, you are someone with a great wisdom… or are incredibly foolish."

Rico looked on a bit confused as he tried to determine what the female was saying. He continued to rub his head, becoming lost. He couldn't form a reply, because he didn't understand the statement. Rose shrugged her wings and giggled to herself as she explained herself further.

"Relax, I was only joking." She waved her wings towards the door and peered back at the thief. "I should probably go and help mom and dad prepare for tonight. Do you want to come?"

Rico shook his head.

"Not really, I haven't met your dad. I think I shouldn't involve myself with him, until you and your mother say some nice things about me. I don't want the fact that I'm a bird thief to leave the wrong impression."

Rose nodded in understanding. She wouldn't force him if he felt uncomfortable. Without another word she soared through the room heading towards the door.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Hundreds of birds lined the streets just outside of the samba club which Nico had christened as "Paradise". No one dared to say a word as they tried to catch a glimpse of their valued hero who saved them from living a horrible life and remain trapped within the clutches of Marco's tyranny and dictatorship. They all stared in awe, gasping with excitement as they watched him appear, his wings wrapped tightly around the waste of a female member of his kind. He ignored them, and stared into her eyes as they moved quickly towards the club. Blu felt really nervous out in the open. He didn't like his newfound fame, nor did he want the glory. He only did what he needed to do, and that one thing ended up garnering him as a hero.

_**Keep moving, Blu!**_ He told himself in his mind. _**They can't follow you in the club. Nico has increased security especially after what you did during your last visit here. **_

Blu peered at Jewel and allowed her to enter before him. The female macaw bowed her head and giggled as she moved past him. She wasn't used to being treated like a lady. She especially wasn't used to Blu acting like a higher class gentleman. She smiled and whispered in his ear as she passed.

"Thank you, Pet"

Blu bowed his head low and followed suit. Upon entering the club his eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks. There weren't any streams of coloured light this time. Instead the moonlight glistened through several long gashes torn into silk cloth roofing. The effect proved effective and felt like they stood underneath a star strewn night sky. A romantic vibe emanated throughout the entire club. Sweet harmonious music filled the air (very different from the traditional fast paced samba music Nico preferred to play) Blu forced a smile as he realised what this meant. Jewel would want to dance with him. He held out a wing and bowed low to the female at his side.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow and holding his eyes wide for added emphasis. He changed his voice to give it a more elegant touch of class, mimicking a richer upper class stiff with a British accent. "It would be a great privilege, my dear."

Jewel giggled and accepted his wing. She swung him around, taking the lead. She smiled seductively at him, and winked a single eye in his direction. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"I'm going to make you regret that, Pet." She teased, she didn't mean it in the way she said it. She meant it more as a romantic gesture. "Let's get this party started. Let's throw down."

Blu and Jewel danced throughout most of the night. They became lost in the romantic intimate setting the club provided. Before long they were joined by Rafael and Eva, as well as Rose and Rico. Blu peered at the two macaws for a moment. His jaw dropped as he drew into the mode of an overprotective parent. He let go of Jewel's wing and stared slack jawed at what he seemed to be witnessing. He pointed a wing at the male and peered at Jewel, more than just a little confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "Who is that guy? And why is he dancing with our daughter?"

Jewel hugged her husband reassuringly and shook her head. She peered at him with her soft sapphire eyes. She knew that Blu didn't have much of a chance to meet Rico. In fact, by the time the macaw had arrived on the battleground, Rico himself laid wounded and needing medical attention.

"His name is Rico… he is kind of Rose's first crush."

Blu's jaw dropped even lower. His eyes widened in shock at what he heard. His beak trembled as he fought the urge to stare at the young couple. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"C-C-Crush?" he echoed. "Rose has a c-c-crush?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Say, Blu, could you do something for me?" she asked. "Could you please sing me a song? I've sang you two, and I really haven't gotten to hear your singing voice yet. Please, can you do that, for me?"

Blu nodded his head and led Jewel to a quiet corner of the club. The moon shined in through a tear just overhead and the beam covered them in its soft pale light. Jewel smiled as she thought about what kind of song Blu would sing. She closed her eyes and became embraced in the moment. She leaned in, waiting to hear his sweet voice singing out to her.

Blu sang out in a deep voice, rather slow, but every word filled her with a sense of love, happiness, everything she wanted to feel whenever she was with him… and he did a good job at that. Every single time she stood beside him, or he held his wings around her. She could feel her heart falling for him all over again. It was the spell he could cast with just his own gaze, with his own touch, with his own voice, and everything that lurked within his soul.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely, with you're smile so warm_

_And you're cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tender grows,_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."_

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm_

_Just the way you look to-night."_

Blu peered at Jewel who appeared speechless by the words of the song. He could hear her heart skip a beat as she thought about the words for a second. She waited no longer she pulled herself into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms tight around him. She didn't ever want to let him go. Blu's eyes widened in shock by her sudden openness towards him, he hadn't expected that kind of response from her. After a moment he closed his eyes and embraced the moment shared between the two of them, basked only in the pale moonlight.

"Hey, you two!"

Blu broke away and peered out at the sky and found himself staring at Nico working his way across the room towards them. He hovered in place and forced a smile. His eyes filled with innocence as if noticing the romantic moment shared between the two for the first time.

"Come on guys, this is a party. You got to shake your tail feathers, and have some fun."

Blu nodded his head and grabbed a piece of the roofing. Without a word he wrote something down and handed it to the canary.

"If you want me to have fun, you'll sing this for everyone and dedicate it to Jewel. This is how I feel about her, so make sure you sing it well."

Nico nodded and fluttered off towards the makeshift stage.

"Right everyone listen up!" Nico shouted. "We have a special song dedicated to my friends, Blu and Jewel. With everything Blu's done for the city of Rio, it is only fair to honour his request. Let's put our hands together and clap them, slap them, and we don't care if you even have to slap them!"

The band played a delicate beat as the song began. Nico spun his bottle cap hat and let his voice ring out.

_"Every part of my heart, I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips, I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go_

_Anyone who asks, I'll let them know._

_She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I'll sing it proud_

_Ring the bell, Ring the bell, for the whole crowd_

_Ring the bell, Ring the bell!_

_I'm telling the world, I found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves…._

_Every part of my heart, I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go_

_Anyone who asks, I'll let them know_

_She's the one, She's the one I'll say it loud_

_She's the one, She's the one I'll sing it proud_

_Ring the bell, ring the bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring the bell, Ring the bell_

_I'm telling the world, I found a girl!_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves._

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life!_

_Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm telling the world…. I found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly._

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life."_

Jewel smile and grabbed hold of Blu's wing. She pulled him towards the exit of the club. Blu struggled to free himself as he became more than a little shocked by what she seemed to be doing. His voice trembled out for a brief moment.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he asked. "W-W-Where are we going?"

Jewel peered back and winked at him.

"We're going home. So I can show you my appreciation for two beautiful songs."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Out in the alleyway, Rose and Rico stood staring up at the moon. The male bird swallowed a lump in his throat. He shuffled his wings a little anxious at what he needed to say. Even though he had built a career on being the most craftiest, most versatile, and most skilled in terms of stealth and sweet talking his way out of most situations. This provided him with a whole new challenge. He peered at the female a little nervously and began to speak.

"Rose, um, I want to say something. I should really do this now before I lose my nerve."

Rose turned to face him. She formed a smile and knew what he wanted to say. She could see it in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, pretending to play innocent. "Did you remember something you need to do tomorrow?"

Rico shook his head.

"No, um, what I want to say affects us both. Um as you know we've been spending a lot of time together lately. I was wondering if you wanted to make it official, and become boyfriend, and girlfriend. I'll let you know about my past, and you can take me to meet you parents… if that is what you'd like"

Rose nodded her head. Her smile deepened. She grabbed hold of his wing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like that. I was beginning to think you weren't going to ask me."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The first few rays of the morning sunlight shined through the opening of the hollow. Jewel formed a peaceful smile as she nuzzled him with her neck. She could feel the beating of his heart as his chest bobbed up and down with peaceful breaths. She smiled as she felt his wings wrapped around her. They hadn't changed positions all night, and she felt herself safe and warm within them.

From everything that had happened between the two of them lately. This moment seemed almost like some wonderful dream. She couldn't help but let her smile deepen. Dark Blu would never return, Marco and his band of villains rested in the afterlife, the world seemed to remain still, frozen forever in time, and she herself rested in the wings of the bird she loved.

"Life is perfect." She sighed. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Author's notes:

This marks the end of "Fall of a Hero" I hope you guys enjoyed it. This marks the first of several longer stories. I hope making stories longer will help contribute to my reviews, and popularity within the Rio community. A special thank you to those of you who constantly take the time to review, you're the greatest. You guys know who you are.

A very special thanks to Frank Sinatra for writing "The Way You Look Tonight" and Taio Cruz and the Rio staff for writing "Telling the World"

All songs in this chapter are meant for entertainment purposes only, and are in no way intended to break the copyright laws. Copyright infringement is NOT intended, and if you have a problem with the songs being used, please alert me immediately and I will remove them.

I would like to thank, _Blu100_Jewel100_ for providing me with the lyrics to "The Way You Look Tonight" and _BluJet the MacawHawk_ for the final few paragraphs revolving around Blu and Jewel.

Thanks guys, as always leave your reviews in the review section


End file.
